


Naked Instinct

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, Stormwatch (Comics), The Authority, Vertigo (Comics), WildStorm
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Магия Дружбы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фанфик является продолжением фанфика Мисс Джонс "Raw Power", но может читаться как отдельное произведение.</p><p>Штормовой Дозор отлаживает работу в своей собственной версии ребута. С блэкджеком и Джоном Константином.</p><p>Бета: Deathwing</p><p>Иллюстраторы: Дрекки Дримм (иллюстрация №1), LRaien (иллюстрация №2)<br/>Виддер: Киса Ванская</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Рейтинг дан по совокупности, в основном сложен по принципу R + физиологические особенности главного героя (http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/1/0/6/11063/80964805.jpg)
> 
> Клип: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RIO4FWIT56s
> 
> Фанмикс: http://pleer.com/list2547934CDBC

**ПРОЛОГ**

 

Всё перезапустилось довольно просто, если подумать.  Большинство даже не заметило, как единственная заплаточная вселенная разделилась обратно на множество; это и логично, потому что в такую магию обычно вписывают строку: "Сделать вид, что так и было". Работает не для всех: самые сильные чуют изменения, ну и тем более о них знают те, кто им способствовал. Даже если вдруг сами стёрли себе память, чтобы защититься от травмы. Впрочем, таким уже так и так на этом свете не задержаться.

Занося руку над картами, мадам Ксанаду улыбалась. Память о её жизнях, реальных и легендарных, бурлила в ней, и, хоть сейчас был просто обычный день на обычной неделе, одновременно это был первый день новой жизни. Минуту назад её изувеченное тело наконец умерло, разбивая окно квартиры, и уже не почувствовало удара о мостовую, но теперь - теперь Когти никогда её не убивали. Потому что те, кого она коснулась, и те, кого коснулись они, выполнили миссию.

Нимуэ, советница короля Артура в Камелоте, которого никогда не существовало, одновременно не вступавшая на порог замка до самого последнего боя, но много после него – чародейка земли Шанду, чьё название Кольридж перевёл, как сумел...  она сделала расклад, задав вполне невинный вопрос: какой порядковый номер сейчас у этой Земли?  И рассмеялась, получив ответ.

В клубе дыма перед её столом возникла фигура, слегка не вписывающаяся, как обычно, в реальность.

\- Мне нужна твоя помощь.

\- Ну конечно, - холодно сказала она, уже не веселясь.

Призрачный странник нахмурился.

\- Судьбы мира выше наших мелочных ссор, - строго заметил он.

Мадам Ксанаду вздохнула:

-  Странник, я сказала: «Ну конечно». И это не отказ. Сейчас я сделаю ещё один расклад, и мы  пойдём.     

 

 

 **ЧАСТЬ** **I** **. Дом, который построил Джек**

 

Корабль плыл по кроваво-красной изнанке реальности, самостоятельно выбирая в ней направление. Инженер следила, но не мешала: пока они оставались на орбите Земли, её всё устраивало.

\- Спенсер, - попытался привлечь её внимание Джек. - Эй, Спенсер. Кейт!

\- Ну что тебе? – пробормотала та, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

\- Я собираю Дозор. Кажется, наконец, нашёл, кто в этом мире Доктор.

Это заставило Кейт Спенсер наконец перевести на него взгляд.

\- Ого, Джек, - сказала она. – Да ты никак вспомнил, что ты лидер, и у тебя есть обязанности?

\- С тобой хуй забудешь, - раздражённо вздохнул он. – Ты же меня постоянно на эту тему дёргаешь. Может, сама уже за эту работу возьмёшься?

\- Ты хреновый лидер, - рассеянно заметила она. – Но я по уши занята тем, что собираю информацию и, на секундочку, ещё только изучаю Корабль. Я-то в предыдущей жизни в Дозоре не была. Ну ладно, где он там, твой Доктор?

\- Она, если уж на то пошло, - он подошёл к двери, которая перед ним послушно отодвинулась в сторону. – В конференц-зале. Где и остальная команда. Ждём только тебя.

Инженер закатила глаза и растворилась в полу.

\- В эту игру могут играть двое! – крикнул вслед Джек, посылая Кораблю напоминание, что он почти что город, а значит, тоже может подбросить Джека короткой дорогой.

 

Инженер опередила его секунд на двадцать. И потратила это время на то, чтобы с недоверием поразглядывать их гостью. Доктора, если Джек не ошибся.

Аполлон, сидевший на диване напротив, как раз успел вздохнуть и откинуться на спинку.

\- Да ладно, - сказала Спенсер, как раз когда Джек Хоксмур появился за её спиной. – Но как?

Японка, обнимавшая свой меч несколько ближе и интимней, чем обычно это делают с оружием, бесстрастно встретила её взгляд.

\- Вы меня знаете, - сказала она, не мигая.

\- А ты меня не помнишь, как и все в этой грёбаной вселенной, - вздохнула Спенсер.

\- Да ты и раньше всё-таки не в Лиге Справедливости была, - поддел Джек

Пристальный взгляд японки остановился на нём:

\- В чём?

\- У вас это ещё только будет, - успокоила её Дженни Квант, забравшаяся с ногами в кресло рядом с Аполлоном и Миднайтером. Хотя на них она не смотрела.

\- Да и, в общем, мы были знакомы чисто шапочно, - пожала плечами Инженер. – Но меня удивляет сам факт. Джек, с какого перепоя ты решил, что Катана – это Доктор? Серьёзно, разве душа мёртвого мужа в мече – это теперь соответствует квалификации?

\- Ты-то, знаешь, тоже не всегда Инженером была, - огрызнулся он. – На неё всё указывает. И Дженни со мной согласна.

\- Действительно, - кивнула та. – Это она.

\- Мне бы хотелось узнать, о чём вы, - чопорно произнесла японка, всё-таки построив фразу так, как полагалось в её языке: долго и слишком вежливо.

\- Мы о глюках, в которых к тебе будут приходить предыдущие Доктора и объяснять, как лечить планету, - «объяснил» Миднайтер. – Джек, Кейт, хватит цапаться.

\- Им это нравится, - успокоила его Дженни, улыбаясь, но на него не глядя. – Но я тоже могу объяснить! Тацу… Можно же называть тебя Тацу? У нас тут некоторые должности наследуются. Докторами может быть несколько человек за поколение, когда один умирает, планета выбирает следующего, самого подходящего. Там много было известных личностей – вот с твоих островов Риндзай был. Ну и Будда, кстати. Так что будешь в хорошей компании.

\- Мы присматриваем за обстановкой на планете, - поспешил добавить Джек. – По мере сил, конечно, и, да, лишние руки пригодятся. Причём я имею в виду, что мы следим и за магией, и за техникой, и за политикой. На повседневное нас тупо не хватит сейчас, но все крупные возмущения – это по нашей части.

Катана тяжело вздохнула и заметила:

\- Я так и предполагала, когда портал открылся, что сейчас меня похитят сумасшедшие.

\- Какие есть, - пожала плечами Инженер. – Хотя, да, мы точно рехнулись, раз тащим на себе такую работу. 

\- Но, может быть, если ты Доктор, видения тебе уже приходили, - проницательно посмотрела на неё Дженни, и Катана быстро отвела глаза. - Не волнуйся, ты здесь не одна такая.

\- А если эти видения к вам отношения не имеют? - мрачно спросила японка, поближе подтягивая  к себе меч.

\- Может, и так, - пожал плечами Джек. - А может, ты ещё не успела понять, что ты Доктор.

\- Что неудивительно, учитывая, что этот мир существует аж третью неделю, - заметила Кейт.

Катана нахмурилась:

\- То есть?

\- Мы расскажем, - пообещал Аполлон. - Если ты останешься с нами ещё ненадолго.

Она обвела взглядом их всех по очереди: босого мужчину в дорогом костюме с галстуком, женщину в тёмно-красном костюме, с которой только-только сполз блестящий металл, девочку-подростка, слишком старавшуюся выглядеть безобидной, и ещё двоих мужчин, различавшихся как день и ночь, но сидевших очень близко друг к другу. Все, кроме девочки-китаянки, были белыми, но к этому Катана в последний год своих странствий уже почти успела привыкнуть.

\- Допустим, - осторожно сказала она, - прямо сейчас у меня нет чётких планов на ближайшее будущее. Однако я бы хотела иметь возможность возвращаться на Землю.

\- Корабль, с этого момента Ямасиро Тацу открыты права на использование  команды «Дверь», - проговорила Кейт. - Срок - месяц. - Она повернулась к Катане: - Этого времени хватит, чтобы определиться, надеюсь? Можешь попробовать, кстати.

\- Дверь, - сказала японка и встала, когда перед ней распахнулся портал. - Я вернусь, - пообещала она.

И исчезла.

\- Протоколы безопасности? Что это и зачем? - проворчал Миднайтер. - Теперь будем всем подряд доступ открывать?

\- Немного доверия не повредит, - ответил Джек. - Да и ты, я смотрю, доверился моему мнению, что она Доктор, иначе бы не позволил Кейт это сделать.

Та мотнула головой:

\- Да, да, мы одна большая счастливая семья. Джек, завязывай с тимбилдингом, работать надо. А Катана никуда не денется. Не так много вокруг сейчас аутсайдеров, которые бы её приняли.

 

Кейт и Джек после этого ушли, не прекращая спорить, и Дженни осталась наедине с родителями.

Ну. То есть, её родителями они были две жизни назад. А жизнь назад их считала родителями другая ещё и другая Дженни. Которая пыталась их убить.

Кейт поймала Дженни позавчера и почти не резко велела ей прекратить прятаться от Миднайтера с Аполлоном по всему Кораблю. Потому что они-то думают, что у неё подростковый бунт, и сами первые не подойдут, а она реально не несёт ответственности ни за одну из своих прошлых реинкарнаций.

\- А если они больше не захотят, чтобы я была их дочерью? – отчаянно призналось в своём страхе Дитя Столетия.

Кейт вздохнула. Под девятью унциями металлического волшебства она всё ещё была матерью, у которой умер сын.

\- Захотят, - коротко сказала она, и Дженни поверила бы ей, если бы могла. – Поговори с ними, и увидишь.

\- Я попробую, - пообещала девочка.

И поэтому сейчас, когда Аполлон с Миднайтером направились к выходу, сказав напоследок что-то незначащее, она их окликнула:

\- Подождите.

И они остановились.

И оглянулись.

А она так и не придумала заранее, как начать этот разговор.

Поэтому просто перебралась из кресла на стол и продолжила смотреть на них обоих.

\- Ну вот, - сказала Дженни Квант, когда пауза затянулась окончательно. - Вот. Привет, папа. Привет, папа. Или мне называть кого-то из вас "отец", чтоб было легче отличить? - Она поёрзала на сиденье и добавила, потому что так и не решилась поверить Кейт: - Или мне лучше вас так вообще не называть?..

Миднайтеру с Аполлоном даже не понадобилось переглядываться.

\- Ерунда, Дженни, - ободряюще произнёс Аполлон. - Конечно, мы твои родители.

У него всё ещё недостаточно отросли волосы, но Дженни любила его и таким. Как любила, когда выводила из дома, который полыхнул за их спинами. Даже если тогда они не помнили ни друг друга, ни себя.

\- Ничего не изменилось, Дженни, - ворчливо поддержал Миднайтер. В этой вселенной у него было имя, у них обоих были дурацкие имена, но Дженни было всё равно. - Разве что мы пропустили несколько лет, и теперь надо не игрушками тебя заваливать, а сворачивать шеи мальчишкам рядом с тобой. Или девчонкам, особенно если это будет Мария.

Дженни передёрнуло.

\- Нет уж, - мотнула головой она. - У меня память той Дженни, но с М я общаться не собираюсь.

\- Значит, начну с мальчишек, - кивнул Миднайтер. - Или это случайно так совпало, что ты два раза сама вызывалась проведать аль-Гула?

\- Папа! - обиделась Дженни. - Я просто хотела увидеть, как Дэмиен адаптируется.

\- Угу.

Аполлон успокаивающе поднял руки, и вот он-то, похоже, давно знал, о чём с ней поговорить:

\- Давайте сейчас без споров? Дженни, лучше скажи, ты же переедешь в каюту рядом с нашей?

Она яростно закивала ещё до того, как успела понять, что делает. Он ей улыбнулся, и она соскочила со стола и кинулась его обнимать, обнимать их обоих. 

Потому что, фиг с ними, с изменениями вселенной - это была её семья.

 

\- Мда, - лаконично выразилась мадам Ксанаду, стоя под моросящим дождём над трупом с вывернутыми внутренностями.

\- Это не случайно, - ответил ей Странник, и она знала его достаточно долго и достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что он растерян. – Это не может быть случайно, - и боится своей растерянности.

\- Да, так долго и так изобретательно обычно убивают специально, - тяжело вздохнула она.

\- Ты можешь сказать, кто и зачем это сделал?

Ксанаду насмешливо фыркнула:

\- Как, разве это не ты всё всегда знаешь? Все предпосылки, подробности и последствия?

\- Не шути, - строго сказал он, и она закатила глаза. – Именно поэтому я попросил тебя о помощи. Потому что я не понимаю, что происходит, а так не должно быть. Ибо сила, что за мной, всевидяща.

\- Может, с тобой просто не поделились, - пробормотала себе под нос Ксанаду. – Я бы даже могла предположить, почему именно.

Странник вежливо прочистил горло.

\- Иногда мне говорят, что я не от мира сего, - задумчиво продолжила она, словно не обратив внимания. – Потом судьба опять сводит нас вместе, и я вспоминаю, что такое на самом деле – не от мира сего. Странник, я помогу. Я возьму волос этого несчастного, и мы постараемся проследить, кто же провёл этот ритуал. Даже несмотря на то, как те, кого мы ищем, хорошо укрылись от чужих взглядов.

\- Я благодарен тебе, - сказал он, глядя, как она распрямляется и прячет волос внутрь золотого медальона.

Она покачала головой:

\- Ты не знаешь, как быть благодарным. Но, с другой стороны, я и не ради твоей благодарности это делаю. Пойдём. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы нас тут застали.

Странник молча взмахнул полой плаща-тренча.

 

Первый сигнал того, что что-то не так,  поступил всего через месяц после перезапуска мира и образования нового Штормового дозора.

Готэм позвал Джека и сказал ему, что нужно убрать падаль.

Первой реакцией Джека стало: «Вот ты и убери». Они с Готэмом всё ещё пребывали не в лучших отношениях, несмотря на попытку искупления вины в финале. К тому же, потом старый носферату ударился в гордыню и начал заявлять, что своей победой Дозор обязан чуть ли не одному ему. Так что Нью-Йорк и Лондон видели Джека чаще.

К тому же, по меркам остальных, падаль была неотъемлемой частью Готэма.

\- Дядя Джек, не дури, - напряжённо улыбнулась Дженни Квант. - Если где-то что-то и прорвёт, то это будет либо в месте массового захоронения, либо в Готэме. Особенно после Затанны и ...нас.

Она правда не любила говорить о том, что сделала её мёртвая близняшка, чью память она забрала.

\- Я с вами, - сказал Миднайтер. - Если этот грё... долбаный город считает, что у него что-то не так, прикрытие не помешает.

\- Вперёд, - махнула им Кейт, открывая дверь даже без команды. За прошедшее время она успела так синхронизироваться с Кораблём, что пугающе напоминала Джеку Анжелу. И не только тем, что тоже блестела на свету. – Идите работайте, а я тут в контактах поковыряюсь, а то Корабль какие-то странные сигналы с утра посылал.

Они вышли, не споря.

 

Проулок с телом Готэм прятал тщательно, не пустив, по его словам, к нему пока ни прохожих, ни полицию. И это было странно, потому что, серьёзно, уж этот город было мертвяками не удивить. Даже ритуально разделанными и закапанными чёрным воском.

\- Даже без специалистов рискну предположить, что дело не обошлось без магии, - пробормотал Джек.

\- Что навело тебя на мысль, неужто пентаграммы? - Миднайтер было придержал Дженни за плечо, но та освободилась, удивлённо на него посмотрев.

Потом демонстративно подошла к трупу.

И позеленела, когда ей в нос ударил запах.

\- Он же недавно лежит, - проговорила она.

Миднайтер присел на корточки, запуская палец в перчатке в развороченный желудок.

\- Ему ещё и что-то скормили до того, как освежевали. Хрен знает, что. Тут надо всё забирать на анализы, и то не факт, что найдём. Нам нужен маг.

\- Даже если Катана быстро смирится с тем, что она Доктор, ещё неизвестно, сколько ей нужно будет учиться, - сумрачно сказал Джек.

\- Предыдущие Доктора могут устроить быстрый курс, - заметила Дженни, заглядывая через плечо отца и всем видом показывая, насколько её не волнует зрелище перед ней. Джек хотел сказать, что, вообще-то, они помнят, сколько ей лет, и что у неё будет ещё целый век, чтобы очерстветь; но подумал, что так сделает только хуже. – Но для начала она должна хотя бы с ними поговорить. А она, по-моему, этого ещё даже не начинала.

\- Всё равно, давайте тут всё законсервируем  и заберём на Корабль, - предложил Миднайтер. – А дальше посмотрим.

\- Корабль, дверь, - кивнул Джек. – Кейт, слышишь нас?

«Теперь да, - ответила им Инженер. – Без портала на разные пласты реальности радиотелепатия ещё не работает, надо бы заняться. Что там у вас?»

\- Труп, по виду – жертва черномагического ритуала, надо бы разобраться, что именно с ним сделали, придётся забирать.

«Ну конечно, как же не тащить домой всякую гадость, - без энтузиазма вздохнула она. – Сейчас. Огородите там как-нибудь периметр и сфотографируйте пока. И как же вас потом хочется в карантин…»

\- Я сделаю нам ионный душ, на случай, если какая-то не та энергия прицепилась, - нахмурилась Дженни. – И щитом труп окружу, конечно. Но это не то же самое.

\- Нам нужен специалист по магии, - сказала им уже вслух Инженер, встречая их вместе с Аполлоном у двери на Корабле. – Ну что, бесстрашный лидер, пойдёшь говорить Катане, что мы передумали, и она необходима нам прямо сейчас?

\- Ну, в крайнем случае, ещё один знакомый специалист у нас есть, - сделав незаинтересованное лицо, сказал Джек.

Штормовой дозор закатил глаза всем составом.

\- А может, без Константина обойдёмся? – спросил Аполлон.

\- Тем более, чую я, что он средний палец покажет, а не проконсультирует, - заметила Кейт Спенсер.

\- Нет, ну, Джеку, может, и не покажет, - пожал плечами Миднайтер.

\- Лукас, заткнись.

\- Да ладно тебе, Джек. Ты сам предложил. А кто-то из магов нам всё равно нужен.

В пятиминутном совещании решено было всё-таки попробовать спросить Константина, прежде чем идти дёргать Катану.

Но ничего не вышло: хотя Джек Хоксмур и бросил клич всем городам, найти английского мага не удалось.

 

У Джона Константина сегодня был омерзительный день.

На самом деле, вчера и позавчера были такими же, и вообще запой длиной в месяц ещё никому настроения не улучшал, но не суть.

Да и, если уж на то пошло, Константину нужен был буфер между ним и реальностью. Иначе реальности могло бы не повезти.

Ну, так бы получилось не со зла, конечно. Что-то плохое вообще редко случается прямо вот со зла. Обычно хотят как раз чего-то хорошего, желательно для себя, а дальше всё зависит от способов и возможностей.

Способов Константин знал немало,  а возможностями обладал нехилыми. После того, как постоял рядом с человеком, на котором фокусировалась вселенная, так совсем нехилыми.

Ну, может, не только постоял. Но всё равно Затанна Затара снова начинала карьеру фокусницы, её старик ещё не откинул коньки, а с придурком, ради которого она всё затеяла, она даже пока не познакомилась заново. 

И она точно не была больше центром вселенной, потому что Константин переломил эту центральность об колено. Затанне от этого стало лучше. Константину – так себе.

Плюньте в рожу тому, кто ждёт, что маг будет швыряться фаерболами. В реальности всё гораздо прикольнее. Начиная с того, что у хорошего мага реальность вообще может быть та, какую он хочет.

Конечно, есть маленькая разница между «хочет» и «нужна», и там и прячется расплата, но кого это когда волновало до минуты, когда приносили счета?

К Константину за его жизнь такой посыльный заглядывал уже несколько раз. Так что, получив всё то, что получает маг, поломавший вселенную, он решил уйти  в запой, пока не попустит. И это, можно сказать, был охуеть какой альтруистичный поступок с его стороны.

Месяц миновал пиздец быстро, помнил Константин его не полностью и смутно чувствовал, что всё-таки пару раз пощупал мир в тех местах, после щупанья которых честные люди обычно женятся. Но ткань мироздания максимум морщила, а не рвалась, и пальцы перестало постоянно бить статическим электричеством , а значит, цель была достигнута.

\- Джон, - сказал чей-то голос в его голове. - Берегись. 

Константин огляделся вокруг, хотя с похмелья это было непросто. Ничто, естественно, не предвещало беды, и даже щебетали, мать их, птички, но голос был хорошо знаком, и дешевле было прислушаться.

\- Ксанаду, я смотрю, ты наслаждаешься  жизнью, - пробурчал Константин, пытаясь попасть рукой в рукав тренча и закурить одновременно.

Птички щебетали всё громче, и стало ясно, что ёбнет прямо сейчас. Константину вообще было плевать на те полсотни невезучих уродов, которые населяли эту дырку от бублика посреди нигде; но он подумал, что новенький счёт пострадавших по его вине откроется красиво. И прилетит потом за это больно.

Думать не стоило. Вообще никогда. А уж в дни, когда вселенная валялась у ног и игриво подставляла пузо, тем более. Константин скрючился пополам, выблёвывая остатки еды и желудочный сок, потому что буквально пару часов назад все местные жители решили, что сегодня - отличный день, чтобы проведать одну пустую могилу с безымянным надгробием. Наверное, охерительно интересно им там сейчас было.

Константин выбрался на полусогнутых за черту задрипанного городка минут через двадцать. Ещё через десять минут задрипанный городок перестал существовать.

 

Вторым сигналом о том, что, кажется, что-то и правда не так, отлично послужил тот факт, что однажды утром Корабль чуть не выкинула с себя Дозор к хуям.

Особенно этому обрадовалась Катана, которая только-только дала себя уговорить вообще туда вернуться. И как раз успела повторить Джеку и Кейт, что нет, она всё ещё не успела решить, как относиться к их предложению, и уж тем более не знает, как проверить, какой именно ритуал провели над трупом, который лежит у них под колпаком в отдельном отсеке их диковинного Корабля…

И, как по команде, в тот момент, когда она его упомянула, Корабль содрогнулся, пошёл рябью, и вся команда чуть не оказалась внутри марева Кровотока, где вот так, а-ля натюрель, имели шансы выжить только Инженер с Аполлоном.

Но Катана вцепилась в рукоять Похитителя Душ, и вокруг всё изменилось ещё раз. Интерьер Корабля всё равно исчез, но вместо Кровотока появился пасторальный пейзажик с рекой, и на её берегу Катана стояла одна.

А, нет, рядом была ещё какая-то толпа каких-то незнакомцев.

А, снова нет, толпы уже не было. Никого из Дозора – тоже.

\- Юная врачевательница, - сухо произнесла какая-то довольно пожилая женщина, зябко кутавшаяся в то ли в плащ, то ли просто в  кусок ткани. – Успокойся. Флегма не должна так разливаться, это нездор ** _о_** во. И ты не сможешь помочь своим товарищам.

В культуре Ямасиро Тацу старшим не отвечали грубо ни при каких обстоятельствах, поэтому она сдержала первый пришедший в голову ответ и поклонилась:

\- Они ещё не мои товарищи, почтенная, чьего имени я, к сожалению, не знаю.

\- Гипатия, - тем же тоном ответила незнакомка. – Из Александрии.  

\- Александрия? – нахмурилась Тацу. – Такой страны давно нет…

\- Конечно, - кивнула старуха, представившаяся Гипатией. – Давным-давно.

\- Ты… - японка сглотнула. – Ты – Доктор?

\- Когда-то ей была, - спокойно согласилась её собеседница. – Теперь Доктор – ты.

\- Я понятия не имею, чего от меня хотят!

\- Они тоже. Поэтому, пока не определишься, пользуйся нашими силами – силами тех, кто был до тебя. И нашей помощью. – Гипатия покачала головой: - Но не больше, чем нужно. Не пытайся стать кем-то из нас. Земля всегда нуждается в своём шамане, враче, Докторе – но все изменения должны исходить именно от тебя. Мы будем активно вмешиваться только в крайнем случае.

\- Получается, сейчас это он?

\- Да. Ты и твои спутники заблудились, а ты ещё не прошла обучения. - Гипатия остро на неё посмотрела: – Но ты ведь всё равно выведешь их, юная врачевательница?

Катана сжала зубы:

\- Кажется, я только что говорила, что не знаю…

\- Попробуй узнать. Я буду рядом, но ты можешь сделать это сама.

Катана сжала меч в своей руке, который здесь ощущался… просто как предмет.

Его обычное присутствие исходило сейчас из места откуда-то ниже по течению.

\- Пойдём, - повернулась она туда.

Гипатия, хромая, пошла рядом.

\- Вы можете опереться на меня, - предложила ей Тацу, и старуха рассмеялась.

\- От моих ран осталась только память, как и от меня самой, - качая головой, сказала она. – Веди. Твоему Пантеону лучше не задерживаться в этом месте, оно не для них.

\- Пантеону?..

\- А, кое-кому из твоих предшественников нравилось их так называть, - махнула рукой Гипатия.

\- Мне, например, - с каким-то неизвестным Катане акцентом заметил ярко одетый мужчина в красных очках без дужек.

\- Доктор, - не удивилась Катана.

\- Йерун, - кивнул он. – Бесит, да? Вся эта ответственность. Меня бесила. Ну серьёзно, кто мы по сравнению с ними? Иисуса уже встречала? Ну охереть теперь, и что мне-то было после него делать!

\- Умирать в дурмане, очевидно, - ответила Гипатия. – Йерун. Она в первый раз здесь.

\- Да пусть всё сразу и знает!

\- Для начала у неё есть конкретное дело. Поговорить мы можем и потом.

Йерун оценивающе посмотрел на Катану:

\- Ну, она сумела оказаться здесь, во Времени Сновидений. Значит, уже кое-то умеет.

Она уже поняла, что на всё, что происходит, можно реагировать только хладнокровно.

\- Я не уверена, что смогу это повторить, - ответила она. – Полагаю, это просто было единственное средство спасения в тот момент для меня.

\- И хорошо, что ты им воспользовалась! – возбуждённо сказал ещё один новый голос, и Катана всё-таки вздрогнула.

Несколько шагов вниз по реке привели их к тому источнику ощущения, что обычно исходило от Похитителя Душ.

И напротив Катаны стоял Ямасиро Масэо, её убитый муж.

Убитый ею муж.

\- _Аната_ , - те не менее, выдохнула Ямасиро Тацу обращение жены к мужу, и он довольно улыбнулся.

Гипатия и Йерун синхронно нахмурились.

\- Осторожнее с призраками, которых сюда приводишь, - посоветовала старуха. – Ты должна быть хозяйкой своему оружию, а не наоборот.

\- Вы оскорбляете меня, почтенная, -  заметил Масэо. – Я всего лишь хочу вывести мою жену и тех, с кем она теперь водит компанию, обратно в реальный мир!

\- Постарайся сам туда не выйти, - пробормотал Йерун.

Катана заставила себя вспомнить, что Масэо хотел убить невиновного, и она просто не дала ему этого сделать. Даже если тем самым его предала.

\- А нам будет, куда возвращаться? – обернулась она к другим Докторам. – Кажется, этот их Корабль хотел от нас избавиться…

\- Уже попустился, - дёрнул уголком губ Йерун. Голландский акцент, сообразила Катана, у него голландский акцент. – И теперь дико переживает, что Инженер погибла. Ну, или что выжила и задаст ему трёпку. Иди уже и передавай приветы Джеку и сладкой парочке.

\- Иди, юная врачевательница, - кивнула Гипатия. – Вернись и напомни своему Пантеону слова: «Мы только унаследовали эту Землю».

Катана приподняла бровь, но молча взяла руку Масэо.

В следующую секунду это снова была рукоять Похитителя Душ, и Катана стояла на Корабле в окружении Штормового Дозора.

\- Ну что же, - нарушил общее молчание Джек Хоксмур. – Кажется, у нас появился Доктор.

 

\- Да ну, не может быть, - сказал он же, когда Катана передала слова, сказанные ей Докторами.

\- Что? - приподняла брови Кейт, с кожи которой временно уполз металл, и теперь она сидела в майке и спортивных штанах: их утреннее развлечение случилось до того, как она надела костюм. - Это что-то значит?

«Старая гвардия» в лице Джека, Миднайтера и Аполлона переглянулась.

\- В прошлой жизни значило, - ответил последний. - Последнее дело Дженни Спаркс. Мы встретились лицом к лицу и убили существо, создавшее Землю.

\- Погоди, вы что, убили...

\- ...Бога или что-то, что очень на него походило, - согласился Аполлон.

\- Очень по-дзэнски, - нейтрально заметила Катана.

\- Или по-ницшеански, - покачала головой Кейт.

\- Разве Дженни Спаркс из-за этого погибла? - нахмурилась Дженни Квант. - Я думала, мы можем умереть...

\- ...только когда кончится век, всё так, - закончил Миднайтер. - Дженни просто приурочила одно к другому. Чтобы уйти красиво.

\- Ну, это ей удалось, - хмыкнул Джек, и троица из состава Власти ностальгически переглянулась ещё раз. - Но, чем бы тогда это ни было, Дженни его убила совершенно точно. Не верю, что оно вылезло ещё раз.

\- Вообще у нас с тех пор вселенная пару раз мигнула, - напомнила Кейт. - Так что всякое может быть. Но я бы поставила на другое. По нашему опыту, маги  когда-нибудь прямо говорят?

\- Никогда.

\- Вот и я о чём. Извини, Тацу, - кивнула она Катане. - Хотя жду не дождусь, когда ты тоже начнёшь играть в загадки. Но, в общем, я думаю, что имели в виду не то дело, а что-то,  с ним связанное.

\- Полагаю, вы ждёте, что я узнаю, что именно? - спросила Катана.

\- Было бы неплохо, но сомневаюсь, что так сразу получится, - ответил Джек. - Но ты у нас в команде маг, тебе и придётся выяснять, что не так с этим убийством. Я пока порасспрашиваю Готэм, хотя сомневаюсь, что так сразу получится и у меня.

\- Сколько веры в себя и команду в каждом слове, - усмехнулся Миднайтер. – Джек, ты бы на курсы лидеров записался, что ли, а то от каждой твоей воодушевляющей речи такая работоспособность появляется просто…

Катана посмотрела на него с удивлением, и Кейт хмыкнула:

\- Внутренняя шутка, не обращай внимания. Мы закончили? А то у меня разговор по душам с Кораблём намечен.

\- Сообщи, что выяснишь, - кивнул Джек, игнорируя Миднайтера. – Повторения программы как-то не хочется.

\- Очень тебя понимаю.

 

Остальной Дозор разошёлся почти сразу, но Катана задержалась рядом с креслом Кейт Спенсер, которая снова начала одеваться в металл.

\- Что-то хочешь спросить?

\- Я правильно понимаю, что ты для этой команды тоже взяла новую, несвойственную тебе роль?

\- Инженера? - Спенсер постучала себе по руке. - Да. Хотя я и раньше с техникой была на «ты», оружие я себе сама собирала. Но тут другое.

\- Я в жизни не имела отношение к магии.

\- Ну, - пожала плечами Спенсер, - я читала про ваш Путь Меча, там  такие духовные практики, что совсем уж в новинку быть не должно. Это в нашей культуре те, кто дерутся, от такого отделены начисто.   

\- Я подозреваю, у тебя представление о Японии романтичнее, чем нужно, - нахмурилась Катана. – Это часто свойственно иностранцам.

\- Может быть. Так что тебе нужно? Краткий курс профподготовки? Это всё-таки не ко мне…

\- И ты вошла в эту, уже сформированную команду, не будучи раньше с ними знакома?

Кейт Спенсер пожала плечами:

\- Вроде того. Дженни раньше тоже не совсем была в команде, но с ней особый случай.

\- Реинкарнации, - утвердительно кивнула Тацу.

\- Да. Предыдущая версия возглавляла их до Джека, ну а нынешнюю когда-то удочерила наша главная пара команды, но с нашими перезапусками вселенной они потеряли несколько лет. – Кейт вздохнула: - Слушай, если ты волнуешься на тему того, как сюда впишешься, то я тебя уверяю – первый же конец света нас сплотит. А с нашей спецификой работы это случится не позднее, чем через месяц.

\- Н-да, - Катана посмотрела на дверь. – Тогда мне лучше обучиться как можно быстрее. Ещё бы понять, как это сделать.

\- Бля, для дилетантки у тебя получился неплохой старт, - хмыкнула Инженер. – Продолжай в том же духе.

\- Кажется, меня ждёт труп.

\- Да. Распространённое явление в этой профессии.

 

Джек нашёл Кейт в сердце Корабля, как раз когда она поднималась из сплетения кабелей, переставая выглядеть, как часть здешней техники.

\- Ого, - сказал он. – Ты, смотрю, уже совсем синхронизировалась. Быстро.

\- Я списываю это на тогдашнее наше слияние разумов, - пожала Инженер плечами, когда они у неё появились. – По-моему, Джек с Миднайтером впихнули в меня всю свою память о том, что такое Инженер. Девять унций, ставшие девятью пинтами, после этого были чистой формальностью.

\- Заебись, потому что ни я, ни он никогда полностью этого дела не понимали…

\- Да уж, поэтому поначалу всё, что я делала, мне самой казалось магией, - хмыкнула Спенсер. – Теперь понемножку устаканивается, на самом деле. Уже не совсем фантазия гуманитария о плясках с бубном, а нормальная работа инженера. Можно с большой буквы, но не обязательно.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Джек. -  А то я тут уже начинаю путать тебя с Анжелой. И это, - он сделал неопределённый жест, - иногда бывает странно. Потому что у нас с ней были не такие отношения, как с тобой.

\- Что, у вас были ближе и доверительней? – схъехидствовала она.

\- Скорее, горизонтальней.

Спенсер закатила глаза и устало сказала:

\- Джек. Иди нахуй. У нас тут Корабль хакнули, а ты мне что сейчас, захотел позаливать, что тебе трахаться не с кем? Мне б твои проблемы. Иди до Аполлона подоёбывайся, он добрый, и ему делать нечего. А я злая, и дел у меня до хера.

Он примирительно поднял руки:

\- Окей, окей, я не только это имел в виду. Мы с Энжи были… ну, парой, наверное, и как-то иногда обидно, что она при перезапуске не вернулась. Это не претензия  лично к тебе, ты понимаешь.

Она провела рукой по металлическому лицу:

\- Понимаю, хотя это не потому, что ты понятно выражаешься. У меня, как ты помнишь, тоже не все вернулись. Вот такая херовая награда за спасение всего и вся, а?

\- Да уж, – Джек посмотрел на кабели, змеящиеся у них под ногами. – Так, я вообще по делу зашёл. Корабль сказал что-нибудь по поводу того, что он так?

\- Сказал, - вздохнула Инженер. – Что ему пришла команда подмены – от меня. Мы уже разобрались, конечно, что она ни разу была не от меня, и отследили, откуда она взялась на самом деле.

\- Из отсека с трупом?

\- Именно, - Инженер развела руками. – Джек, ничего не поделаешь, на нас натравили магию до того, как у нас появился кто-то, кто бы смог её распознать. Предлагаю устыдиться, порадоваться, что обошлось, и хорошенько подумать, где ещё мы можем проколоться.

Джек со вздохом кивнул:

\- Ничего другого нам и не остаётся.

 

Мадам Ксанаду устало откинулась в кресле, потирая ноющие веки. Она знала ритуал, в котором убили найденную им жертву, у неё был волос с его головы, и ни с кем карты не разговаривали, как с ней… но она не могла найти даже малейшей зацепки.

Это раздражало. И нервировало.

И ещё Призрачный Странник стоял перед её столом, как долбаный монолит.

\- Сядь, - наконец сказала она, даже не открывая глаз.

\- Зачем?

\- Просто сядь.

Он послушался, хотя Ксанаду слышала недоумение в его голосе. В такие моменты она даже прекращала на него злиться: уж слишком заметной становилась его чужеродность.

Потом, конечно, она вспоминала Лондон, и изувеченные тела несчастных женщин, и убийцу, которого остановили не раньше, чем он нанёс нужный удар.

\- Если ни ты, ни я не можем найти тех, кто за этим стоит, то начинается очень крупная игра, Нимуэ, - размеренно проговорил он, но нотка беспокойства всё же проскочила, и Ксанаду почти что улыбнулась.

\- Я понимаю, - кивнула она. – И как же скоро… Мы ещё не оправились от отчаяния Затанны.

\- Я думаю, это не совпадение. Те, кто всё начал, рассчитывают на это.

Ксанаду наконец посмотрела на Странника.

\- Полагаю, ты прав, - нехотя согласилась она. – Тут всё хорошо спланировали. И даже подумали об устранении тех, кто им может помешать. Надеюсь, наш  Джон отныне будет осторожней.

\- Константин способен о себе позаботиться, - сухо заметил он.

Ксанаду хмыкнула: да, Джон умел будить эмоции даже в таких, как Странник. А потом, поглядев на страницу с описанием ритуала, нахмурилась из-за новой мысли.

\- Что? – уловил перемену Странник.

\- А вот этого тут быть было не должно…- пробормотала Ксанаду, быстро чертя схемы на листочке. – Что… а. К телу жертвы была привязана ловушка. Ох-хо-хо, надеюсь, Дозор предупредить ещё не поздно… - Она небрежно сделала короткий расклад. – Мда. Поздно. Но они справились.

\- Я рад, что они оправдывают свою репутацию, - Странник поджал губы. – Но это значит, что избавиться пытались и от них.

\- От всех, кто займётся этим делом, - кивнула Ксанаду. – И, по логике, мы с тобой тоже на очереди.

\- Когда это необходимо, меня и тех, кого я беру с собой, сложно увидеть и найти.

\- И я за это благодарна. В конце концов, с момента моей последней смерти прошло слишком мало времени.

 

Дженни заглянула под «вечер» - на Корабле времени суток как такового не было, но надо же было как-то разделять день. Джек сидел, поджав под себя ноги, копался в информации, скинутой ему Кейт, и решал, что из этого раздать на дополнительное расследование.

\- Я Катану видела, - без предисловий сказала Дженни. – Она говорит, ловушку мы и правда получили с трупом. Вроде бы одноразовая, так что сюрпризов больше не будет.

\- Там была именно команда для Корабля? – поднял глаза Джек.

\- Там была магия, - Дженни сунула руки в карманы худи. – Сам знаешь, такой специфики в ней не дают. Просто что-то о самом эффективном способе избавиться от тех, кто найдёт тело. Лучше б там, конечно, какой смертельный газ запустили, его бы я разобрала на составные…

Джек запустил руку в волосы:

\- А лучше б мы это раньше обнаружили… Хотя хорошо, что мы забрали его из Готэма. Теперь ясно, что он так психовал: если бы труп нашёл кто-то из местных, избавлялись бы от всех в городе.

\- Ну, значит, мы предотвратили миллионы смертей, - Дженни зябко вздрогнула. – Это же хорошо?

\- Ещё бы и сами так по-глупому не навернулись, - покачал головой Джек.

\- Ну, да, не предусмотрели…

\- Ага, - сказал Джек, которого подзаебало слышать дежурное объяснение от других, и  он сказал его сам. - Потому что я хреновый лидер.

\- Бывали хуже, - ответила рассудительная четырнадцатилетняя Дженни Квант. - Ты нормально справляешься, дядя Джек, ладно тебе.

\- Что, не хуже тебя?

Она постучала по виску:

\- При чём тут я? Мне ещё физику учить и Джастина Бибера слушать. Ещё года четыре я и близко не подойду к рулю, надеюсь. А если вдруг тебе казалось, что я в другой жизни уже подходила, тебе казалось. Ну или если ты про Дженни Спаркс, то я - не она ни разу.

\- Посмотрим, повторишь ли ты это, - вслух помечтал Джек, - когда я тоже сдохну у тебя на руках.

Дженни поморщилась.

\- Дядя Джек, ты, блин, слишком трезв для таких разговоров. Давай и это  обсудим года через четыре. Когда мне тоже можно будет пить.

\- Я запомню, - он искоса посмотрел на неё прежде, чем снова уткнуться в планшет. – Я смотрю, с родителями ты помирилась?

\- Да, - широко улыбнулась Дженни. – Помирилась.

\- Отлично.

 

Второе тело Джек нашёл сам, до того, как Дозору кто-то сообщил. Он прыгал по Лондону, когда глаз поймал что-то неправильное далеко внизу. Что-то, чего там быть было не должно. Опыт двух жизней в организации, следившей за порядком на планете дал о себе знать, похоже; оставалась только одна маленькая проблема – Джек не мог попасть в это место.

Потому что оно находилось за границей города.

На самом деле, это было отличный выбор для тех, кто хотел что-то надолго спрятать. Старый упрямый Лондон ни за что бы не рассказал о том, что уже не считал частью себя, но это всё ещё был пригород, полный белого шума для магов, которые хронически лучше отсекали такие вещи на природе.

Джек подумал о том, не вернуться ли на Корабль и не позвать ли кого-то, но с утра он сам раздал всем миссии и выдёргивать с них без подтверждения их окончания не хотел. В конце концов, это могло оказаться вовсе не то, что он думал.

Так что он приземлился на крыше, впечатывая в неё ладони и ступни, и облизал губы.

Он давно не оказывался вне города и не знал, сколько способен сейчас выдержать. Но сидеть и гадать было бесполезно, так что Джек Хоксмур прыгнул, описав красивую дугу, и очутился… на асфальте, на тротуаре, серьёзно, в этот век пригороды не особенно внешне отличались от городов.

Но всё равно это был уже не Лондон. Из Джека разом вышибло весь воздух: организм бился в панике и орал, что это не его среда обитания. Забив на это болт, он проковылял к трупу – да, это всё-таки был труп, на этот раз женщина, снова в пентаграмме, снова расчленённая, на этот раз в луже свежей крови, над которой уже кружили мухи. Можно было не сомневаться и вызывать остальных.

\- Д…в…

Ага. Вот только говорить Джек Хоксмур больше не умел.

Теперь паника полыхнула и в мозгу: Джек оценил расстояние обратно до города и понял, что не дойдёт. О том, чтобы прыгать, и речи не шло, само собой. Джек хотел бы хотя бы бежать, но тело стремительно выходило из строя, и до синего экрана смерти счёт шёл на минуты. Джек шёл, шатаясь, как пьяный, потом упал, когда отказала нога, и пополз, отталкиваясь действующей, потом отказала и она, а вместе с ней – зрение…

Он втащил себя на руках в город, уже почти отрубившись. Лондон незамедлительно укрыл его в тени и от чужих глаз и заметил:

«Ты рискуешь, бог городов».

Если бы способность смеяться уже вернулась, Джек рассмеялся бы. Но так он просто сидел и дышал, а когда смог, произнёс:

\- Дверь. – И, в открывшийся портал: - Кейт, пришли ко мне тех, кто ближе. У нас второе ритуальное убийство.

 

Катана, вышедшая из портала, мгновенно напряглась и спросила:

\- На тебя напали?

Джек вяло отмахнулся:

\- Нет, сам дурак. Тебе во-он туда. А я, извини, второй раз не пойду.

Она осматривала тело всего пару минут, прежде чем резко выпрямиться и сообщить через передатчик:

\- Тут заклинание! И я знаю, для чего оно. Это в точности как… Это Синто: всё, связанное со смертью, оскверняет. От трупа идёт волна заразы, надо срочно остановить.

\- Справишься?

\- Попробую. Это работа Доктора как она есть. Но вашу китаянку с силовыми полями всё равно можно позвать.

\- Я выясню, где Дженни. Занимайся.

\- Хорошо. Это очень похоже на предыдущее убийство, кстати, хотя там я не видела место преступления. Но эти двое людей были убиты одинаково: их рассекли чем-то острым крест-накрест, а потом выпотрошили. Ну и эта ловушка… - она вытащила меч из ножен и воткнула его в клумбу как можно ближе к лежащему телу. – Так… я запрещаю тебе проходить дальше, _сё:ки_ …

Джек невольно улыбнулся: хотя официально Катана пока ещё не согласилась войти в Дозор, к своим обязанностям она, похоже, уже относилась очень серьёзно.

«Кейт, ты меня слышишь? Наш доктор просит Дженни Квант в подмогу…»

«Поняла. Сейчас её подхвачу и к вам. Как ситуация? Миднайтера с Аполлоном с миссии можно не снимать?»

«Ситуация вроде бы под контролем. Жду вас.»

 

\- Мы не сможем посмотреть, - мадам Ксанаду кусала губы, наблюдая за Катаной и Джеком Хоксмуром. – Дозор нас заметит.

\- Я могу попробовать…

\- Странник, нет. Это ведь Доктор. Да, она ещё неопытна, но, если мы подойдём ближе, коллективное бессознательное ей может подсказать и так. Я пока не хочу открываться ни им, ни убийцам. Эх, что же так не повезло, что они успели первыми…

Призрачный Странник сосредоточился.

\- Эта женщина, Доктор… она нашла там какое-то заклятье на распространение заразной болезни… Идёт от… - он удивлённо вскинул брови. – От сажи с кровью жертвы, которыми обведён второй круг. Нечасто сейчас встретишь такой способ.

\- Сажа? – нахмурилась Ксанаду. – А что именно делает заклятье?

\- Если не ошибаюсь – мы всё-таки далеко стоим – вызывает глубокие язвы по всему телу…

Ксанаду, вдруг перестав слушать, резко обернулась и выбросила вперёд руку с амулетом.

\- Странник! – ахнула она, но он уже понял и сам, и его сила влилась в её барьер, загоняя волну атаки туда, откуда она пришла.

\- Что это было? – тяжело выдохнул он, когда продолжения не последовало. – Словно… ткань мироздания раздалась…

\- Нам нужно уходить, - сказала Ксанаду. – Доктор почувствовала, она может нас найти.

Действительно, Катана вскочила на ноги и теперь озадаченно озиралась по сторонам, держа перед собой меч. Джек Хоксмур приковылял вплотную к границе города, встревожено спрашивая, в чём дело.

\- Да, - нехотя кивнул Странник. – Ты права, Нимуэ.

Он взял её под руку, и они растворились до того, как Катана успела подойти туда, где они стояли.

 

Снова открылась дверь с Корабля, и вышли Кейт с Дженни.

\- Джек, с тобой-то что случилось? – Инженер аж споткнулась, когда его увидела.

\- Решил проверить, сколько я выдерживаю вне города в этой жизни, - коротко объяснил он. – Оказалось – мало.

\- Вот что, бесстрашный лидер, - покачала она головой. – Как только закончим, ты быстро-быстро пиздуешь в лазарет на Корабле, и это не обсуждается. Договорились?

\- Хорошо, - согласился Джек. – Хотя особой разницы нет: что меня Лондон вылечит, что Корабль.

\- Мне будет спокойнее, если я увижу твои сканы. Эксперименты он на себе ставить решил, понимаешь ли…

\- Хорошо, только сейчас это не важно, - он показал на Катану. – Идите туда. Катана говорит, что там только что был какой-то прорыв, но ему что-то помешало.

 «Здесь точно что-то было, - раздался по радиотелепатии голос Катаны. – Но… я не знаю, что. Я не понимаю, что это за следы».

Дженни Квант была рядом с ней в считанные минуты, но и ей пришлось развести руками:

«Я чувствую только, что здесь здорово нарушили законы физики. Это магия, но я её виды не различаю между собой».

«Два похожих между собой источника, - заметила Катана. – Не похожих больше ни на что. То, что там, - она показала на труп, - это совершенно другое».

«Что здесь, кстати? – спокойно поинтересовалась Кейт, стоя на некотором расстоянии от пентаграммы в двух кругах. – Ловушки есть? Обезврежены?»

«Ещё не совсем, - покачала головой японка. – Я пыталась понять, как остановить распространение заразы, но пока это не постоянные меры… Дженни, ты можешь поставить купол по широкому кругу? Мне нужно время, чтобы разобраться».

«Без проблем, - кивнула та, тут же подтверждая слова делом».

Кейт, оставшаяся снаружи, вздохнула и пошла обратно к Джеку.

«Магия, - коротко сказала она, всё ещё через радиотелепатию. – Чувствую себя бесполезной».

«Давай ко мне в клуб, - сделал он приглашающий жест. – Я тут именно так себя и чувствую последние полчаса».

«Эй, я вообще-то тоже не маг!» – помахала им Дженни.

«Ребёнок Столетия, давай ты нам ещё пожалуешься на недостаток силы, - Кейт даже не обернулась. – Лучше скажи, пока Катана занята, ты на своём уровне что-то видишь?»

Дженни  подошла поближе к трупу.

«Ничего нового… Женщина, белая, светловолосая… О, - как-то странно сказала она, и Кейт и Джек оба посмотрели в её сторону. - Я её знаю. Точнее… её знала моя сестра. Мария думала использовать как батарейку и её тоже – она сильная магичка и из какого-то древнего рода. Зед… да, точно, её звали Зед. – Она нахмурилась ещё сильнее: - Мария её знала потому, что её знал её отец. Константин».

\- Ну вот этого нам и не хватало, - заключила Кейт Спенсер.

 

\- Ну, нам определённо нужно его найти, - сказал Аполлон, когда они уже собрались «вечером» на Корабле, а второе тело лежало, надёжно загерметизированное, в отсеке, превращённом в морг. – Мы и раньше собирались, учитывая, что магия пока – не самая сильная сторона Дозора, а теперь, возможно, это связано с Константином напрямую.

\- И в такой ситуации то, что он куда-то пропал, как-то настораживает, - поддержал Миднайтер.

\- С ним уже тоже могло что-то произойти, - нахмурился Джек. – Он силён, но не всесилен.

\- Или у нас есть и другая возможность, - спокойно заметил Аполлон. – Что за всем этим стоит как раз Константин.

\- Верится с трудом, - напряжённо заметил Джек.

\- Почему? – спросил Миднайтер.  - Из-за того, что в прошлый раз он помог? Тогда на кону стояла и его собственная шкура. А ещё мы до сих пор не знаем, что произошло между ним и Затанной. В конце концов, он даже помнит всё, что случилось, а ведь его не было на Корабле, когда Землю переписало.

\- У нас мало данных, чтобы сразу делать такой вывод, - покачала головой Кейт Спенсер. – Но и со счетов сбрасывать такой вариант не предлагаю. Константин всегда был тёмной лошадкой.

\- Это не в стиле Джона, - сказал Джек резче, чем собирался; его Дозор посмотрел на него с разной степенью недоумения на лицах. – Он, конечно, пользуется магией, не думая о последствиях, но до серийного убийцы ему далеко.

\- Было далеко, - негромко заметила Дженни Квант. – Сейчас, на самом деле, мы ничего о нём не знаем. Папа… Миднайтер прав. Он мог заключить сделку с демоном в последний момент.

\- И это тоже не в его стиле.

\- Правда?

Катана, похоже, решила выступить в роли миротворца:

\- Может быть, отложим этот разговор до того, как найдём вашего мага? Такие ритуалы – как огромная клякса туши. Я думаю, если я его увижу, я пойму, запачканы ли у него пальцы.

\- Или он это как-нибудь скроет, - возразил Миднайтер.

\- Такое и так скоро после ритуалов – не сможет. В крайней случае, я попробую его взять в пространство Докторов – во Время Сновидений. Там всё быстро станет понятно.

\- Мне не нравится идея совмещать Константина и Время Сновидений, - вздохнула Дженни. – Но давайте хоть сперва придумаем, как его найти, а?

\- У меня, кстати, есть идея на тему программы отслеживания, - кивнула Кейт. – Правда, есть загвоздка: а по чему мне отслеживать? Образец ДНК я у Константина как-то в прошлый раз взять не догадалась, а магия как, вообще подлежит забору?

\- Подлежит, - сказала Катана. – Я могу сделать тебе образец магии, которую использовали в ритуале.

\- Ну, если так – мы можем выйти если не на Константина, то на такой ритуал, - даже не удивилась Инженер. - Правда, жертву спасти, скорее всего, не успеем. Но можем успеть застать убийцу. Джек?

\- Да, хорошо, - с явной неохотой ответил Хоксмур. – Так и сделаем.

 

\- Не помешаю?

Кейт отвлеклась от расчётов и, подняв голову, улыбнулась: к Аполлону сложно было относиться неприветливо. Помимо его физической красоты, которую не портила, а даже облагораживала седина, была в нём какая-то доброжелательность, которая притягивала, как солнце. Не в упрёк Миднайтеру, но Кейт понимала, почему в прошлом, искажённом мире Дженни искала и нашла сперва не его, а Аполлона.

\- Всё нормально, - махнула она. – Я всё равно это сегодня не закончу. Что-то случилось?

\- Нет, - мотнул он головой, садясь напротив. – Просто хотел посмотреть, как ты. Ты уже давно здесь сидишь.

\- Ну, тут ничего необычного, - пожала Кейт плечами. Металл сполз с неё, оставив костюм Мэнхантер. – Я так часто делаю.

\- Никак не привыкну, что у тебя металл – это не кожа, - улыбнулся он.

\- Ну, и кожа тоже. Но какая разница, морфировать ли его в пулемёт или в одежду поверх одежды? А идея оказаться внезапно голой мне не импонирует.

\- Анжела оказывалась, - фыркнул Аполлон. – Я помню, первое время Джек постоянно ходил с ней рядом и скидывал пиджак, если что. Мы уже думали, что проще его сразу на её фигуру перешить.

\- Либо мы жили сильно в разных мирах, либо мы с предыдущей Инженер довольно разные люди, - заметила Кейт. – Но, серьёзно: я же вижу, что ты что-то хотел обсудить.

Он взял со стола стилус и повертел между пальцев

\- Тебе не одиноко?

Кейт выразительно на него посмотрела.

\- Я просто забочусь о здоровой атмосфере в команде, - развёл Аполлон руками. – Нас мало, даже меньше, чем было в старой, а ты ещё можешь посчитать, что мы, те, остался от Власти, тебя в свою компанию не принимаем.

\- Именно так я и делаю, конечно, - хмыкнула она. – И вообще, разве эту речь не нужно толкать скорее Катане? Мы-то уже немного притёрлись за это время.

\- Ты по большей части общаешься с Джеком и с Кораблём, - заметил он. – Кстати, ты и Джек?.. Нет? Тогда, может, - не без лукавства добавил он, - ты и Катана?..

\- Андрей, - сказала Кейт, специально используя его настоящее имя, а не то даже, как они привыкли его называть. – Я рада, что у тебя всё хорошо с личной жизнью, и ты стараешься устроить всем такую же, но ты проповедуешь не той пастве. Во-первых, я не съеду с катушек от того, что не сбрасываю адреналин именно таким способом. Во-вторых, я асексуалка.

\- О? – удивился он. – Лукас говорил, у тебя был сын…

\- И замужем я тоже была. Иногда мы успеваем сделать кучу вещей до того, как разберёмся в самих себе. Мы с Питером развелись без шума, а Рэмси… был лучшим, что было в моей жизни. – Её лицо потемнело. – Пока был жив.

\- Мне очень жаль, правда, - мягко сказал Аполлон и потянулся взять её за руку.

Кейт ему даже верила. Ей не хотелось говорить об этом, в чём-то было проще этим делиться, когда магия Константина связала вместе память всех, кто тогда сидел с ним на складе, но Аполлон спрашивал не из пустого любопытства, и им действительно было безопаснее знать друг друга как можно лучше.

К счастью, сегодня он выпытывать из неё всю подноготную дальше не собирался.

\- Что-то меня и Джек беспокоит, - вместо этого заметил Аполлон. – Я к вам довольно поздно присоединился – что он так доверяет этому Константину? Есть причины?

\- Я их встретила, когда они уже вместе бежали от Когтей, - Кейт подумала, высвободить ли руку, но пока не стала. – Подозреваю, к этому моменту они успели поприкрывать друг другу спину, ну и вообще волей-неволей друг на друга положились. Обычно после такого никто не хочет так просто сомневаться  в напарнике.

Были у неё и ещё мысли на эту тему, но их она решила оставить при себе. В конце концов, Миднайтер там присоединился к их компании вскоре после неё, так что Аполлон мог и его порасспрашивать.

\- Но похоже, что это Константин делает, разве нет?

\- Похоже. Я бы не поручилась, что это правда он. Но именно это мы и собираемся выяснить, правда? Если успеем засечь эту магию, то появимся на месте до того, как убийца успеет сбежать. Тогда и посмотрим.

\- Разумно, - кивнул Аполлон. – Тогда расскажешь, когда будет прогресс?

\- Обязательно.

 

Ксанаду подозревала, что нападали не на них - они просто неудачно стояли на пути. Но теперь это уже не имело значения, они раскрылись, и те, кто стоял за убийствами, не могли их не заметить. Продолжения атаки можно было ждать в любой момент; ещё бы Странник это понимал.

\- _Что_ это было? - взбудораженно спросил он. - Потому что атака такой силы... и такого характера...

\- Какого, кстати, характера? - посмотрела она на него.

\- Там использовали... - он запнулся. - Законы мироздания и лазейки в них. По сравнению с этим, ритуалы - ерунда. Эта новая проблема куда серьёзнее.

\- Я сомневаюсь, что проблема новая, - Нимуэ плюнула на нарастающее предчувствие опасности, села, где стояла, и достала карты. Двигаться вслепую было гораздо хуже. - Я думаю, что всё связано, но мне нужно, чтобы ты сейчас защитил нас обоих, пока я выясняю.

\- Конечно, я ведь обещал...

\- Странник! - от напряжения сводило зубы, и Ксанаду чувствовала груз всех своих столетий жизни, словно это опять внезапно прекратилось действие зелий, продлевавших ей жизнь. - Смотри вокруг так, как только умеешь. Если можешь – скрой нас. Если нет – ставь барьер. Мне нужно понять, с чем или кем мы имеем дело, и сейчас я как раз увидела другую сторону их силы.

Он кивнул.

Но она успела вытащить только первую карту – перевёрнутый Суд, – прежде, чем нападение всё-таки произошло.

Как и все маги, Нимуэ скорее полагалась на подготовленное заранее, чем на чистую силу в процессе схватки, поэтому поддержка Странника была весьма кстати. Правда, у него был свой недостаток: ограничения на прямое действие, о которых он никогда не предупреждал заранее. И всё-таки сейчас его заёмная сила закрыла их, используя... возможно, используя законы мироздания и лазейки в них, и внезапно не так уже нужно было делать расклад, чтобы знать, что в нём увидишь. И Нимуэ осушила один из своих перстней, вплетая  в барьер магию – обычную, рождённую в этом мире магию, тонкой плёнки которой, возможно, могло хватить для того, чтобы невероятная сила Странника их не подвела.

\- Нам надо застать их над следующим телом, - сказала мадам Ксанаду, когда угроза миновала.

\- Тогда ты наконец узнаешь, кто это делает.

Иногда честность была лучшей политикой.

\- Я уже знаю, я думаю. Но ты мне не поверишь пока что, а доказательств у меня ещё мало. И я всё ещё не вполне понимаю некоторые детали, ну и мотивацию. Мы будем ждать, когда они убьют снова, и, если повезёт, после этого уже никого не дадим им убить.

 

\- Не могу не замечать, - сказал Джек, - что мы работаем как какая-то грёбаная Лига Справедливости. Которую я, конечно, знаю только понаслышке, но не суть. Гоняться за убийцами – это, конечно, интересно, но, помнится, в своей прошлой инкарнации эта команда следила за мировой политикой. И диктовала её, если было нужно.

\- Не могу не заметить, - в тон ему ответила Кейт, - что пока у нас нет ни ресурсов для этого, ни, в общем, моральной готовности. Нам бы освоиться сперва в этом мире и этих ролях, да и между собой сработаться. Да и, к тому же, ты что, предлагаешь бросить это дело? Можно подумать, оно само рассосётся.

\- Да не предлагаю, конечно, - вздохнул он. - Мы уже знаем личность первой жертвы?

\- Профессор Райан Чой, приехал из Гонконга в Готэм на конференцию по нанотехнологиям. – Инженер пожала плечами: - Мне кажется, я где-то слышала его имя, но не могу вспомнить, где. Вроде не маг, по крайней мере, ничего в его биографии на это не намекает. Это был его первый визит в Штаты, но вообще он вёл бурную переписку с университетом в Айви-тауне, и ему даже предлагали ставку. Но всё это – совершенно цивильно, никакой связи ни с нашим полем деятельности, ни с Лондоном.

\- И с этой женщиной, Зед, тоже?

Кейт открыла новые файлы:

\- Мэри «Зед» Мартин, художница без определённого места жительства, засветившаяся в связи с кучей статей об оккультизме. Да, очень похоже, что она была магичкой – но действовала она всегда в пределах Англии, Лондона в основном. В Америку не собиралась. Гонконгом не интересовалась и вряд ли была знакома с Райаном Чоем.

\- А с Константином она последний раз когда виделась?

\- Понятия не имею, - она устало потёрла переносицу, что смотрелось забавно, поскольку металл сейчас был при ней. – Слушай, ну вот тебе живая иллюстрация того, что мы не готовы. Я уже, конечно, вскрываю базы данных и мониторю всё подряд, но искать следы не самых публичных личностей вместо нашего обычного набора – это слишком. Дай мне хоть время спутники в духе Большого Брата построить и всему земному шару в мобильники внедриться, а потом уже требуй такой точной информации.

\- Понял, - кивнул Джек. – Схему, где у нас были спутники, я тебе потом нарисую, как помню. Пока, значит, надеемся на ваше с Катаной детище. И ждём следующего убийства.

\- Поверь, сама не рада. Но так и есть.

 

\- Да, - сказал Миднайтер, без усилий отправляя в нокаут бандита, который думал подкрасться к нему со спины, - я думаю, что ты как-то нас недооцениваешь. Мы один раз уже пережили Дженни Фрактал, и никто после этого тебя из семьи не вышвыривал. Или что-то изменилось?

\- Тебе обязательно надо было заставить меня это сказать, папа, - пробормотала Дженни. Она сидела рядом и в основном просто переставляла щиты с места на место – родители решили, что им нужна тренировка. – Я… слегка она. Или даже не слегка. Я не занимала её тело, но я получила её память как свою собственную. И я не всегда могу отличить, знаешь ли. – Она посмотрела на Аполлона: - Я хорошо помню, как натравила на тебя Роуз, папа. Иногда мне кажется, что это сделала именно я.

Он замер посередине движения, и его противник так и остался болтаться под его кулаком.

\- И всё-таки это была Дженни Фрактал, - наконец сказал он. – Потому что у тебя просто не было мотива связываться с Марией. Ты всегда должна была существовать. Она – нет, и ей нужно было это обойти.

\- Насколько проще всё было бы, если бы мы имели право существовать обе, - горько вздохнула Дженни. – Как бы там ни было, это же моя сестра! В каком-то из вариантов вселенной мы обе живы. И нам не надо устраивать себе маленькую королевскую битву.

\- Она сделала свой выбор, - напомнил Миднайтер. – Она предпочла мир без тебя.

\- Она всегда была уверена, что по-другому быть не может, - упрямо поджала губы Дженни. – Я-то знаю. Ей в голову не приходило, что Земля вынесет двух Детей Столетия одновременно.

\- Но ты знаешь, что это не так.

Она смотрела в пол, не забывая подстраховывать их обоих:

\- Я росла с вами, а не в лаборатории на столе для подопытных. На её месте я искала бы тот мир, который бы принял меня и не требовал убить её.

\- И именно поэтому, - улыбнулся ей Аполлон, - мы все знаем, что на самом деле ты – Дженни Квант, а не Дженни Фрактал.

\- Может быть. – Она вскочила на ноги и наконец посмотрела на родителей: - Закончите тут без меня, хорошо? Я на Корабль.

\- Я скоро за тобой, - кивнул Миднайтер.

\- Я пока останусь здесь, перепроверю, всё ли мы зачистили, - пожал плечами Аполлон. – Идите.

 

Мадам Ксанаду буквально вылетела вперёд, стоило им очутиться на месте.

\- На этот раз мы первые, - удовлетворённо кивнула она.

Странник озадаченно огляделся:

\- Я не вижу никаких следов…

\- Потому что мы – первые, Странник. Мы прибыли раньше наших убийц.

Словно по сигналу, ткань реальности чуть-чуть разошлась (когда знаешь, куда смотреть, всё оказывается довольно просто), являя новый труп и заодно рисунки и прочие следы ритуала вокруг. Ксанаду хмыкнула – и кинула в пространство над этим одну из серёжек.

Тёмное небо озарилось сполохами, среди которых стали видны силуэты. И без того бледное лицо Странника стало совсем мертвенным на вид, а вот Ксанаду светилась мрачным торжеством, связывая неразрывной золотой нитью то место, где они стояли, и то, которое только что увидели.

\- Готово, - выдохнула она. – Мы можем идти.

\- Нимуэ, - позвал Странник. Она обернулась и наклонила вбок голову, ожидая продолжения. – Почему… зачем это происходит? Ты хоть что-то можешь понять?

\- Немножко могу, я подозреваю, - вздохнула она. – Но ты уверен, что хочешь услышать мои догадки?

Он сделал шаг навстречу и взял её за предплечья, и её так пробило воспоминанием о последнем вечере во дворце императора Шанду, что стало даже как-то обидно.

Странник наклонялся к ней словно за поцелуем, но молочно-белые глаза излучали ужас.

\- Пойдём, - мягко сказала мадам Ксанаду, в кои-то веки его жалея. – Пойдём, Странник. Сперва мы убедимся окончательно и постараемся узнать, зачем это всё было надо, а потом уже ты переживёшь свой кризис личности, хорошо? И, заметь, переживать ты его будешь не в одиночку.

\- Нет никаких причин, чтобы они это сделали… - почти прошептал Странник, и она почувствовала тепло его дыхания и запах дыма. – Никаких причин для такого предательства…

\- Причины всегда находятся, - мадам Ксанаду высвободилась из хватки и взяла своего спутника за руку. – Пойдём, Странник. Мы сюда ещё вернёмся, и, может быть, тогда у нас будут доказательства.

 

\- Есть контакт! – стукнула кулаком по панели Инженер, глядя на монитор. – Та же магия – ну или примерно – которую использовали при ритуалах. И рядом ещё какая-то… свежая. Кажется, там рядом только что находился или сейчас находится маг.

\- С вероятностью, наш убийца, - кивнул Миднайтер.

\- Всем, кто на Корабле, - телепатировал по передатчику Джек Хоксмур. – Сюда немедленно. – Прыгаем по моей команде.

\- Никого другого нет, - из воздуха появилась Дженни Квант. – Нашли убийцу?

\- Сейчас найдём, кажется, - глаза Джека засветились красным. – Корабль, дверь!  

Они четверо выскочили посреди Найроби – Джек успел мимоходом порадоваться, что в этот раз это снова территория города – и почти сразу же увидели знакомые следы ритуала.

Только на этот раз рядом действительно кто-то был.

Над расчленённым трупом темнокожего мужчины стоял Джон Константин.

\- М-да, - сказал он, глядя на Дозор. – Как-то неловко получилось.

 

 

 **ЧАСТЬ** **II.** **Дым и зеркала**

 

Никто, в целом, не сомневался, как дальше разовьётся ситуация: Константин держал дистанцию и старательно следил за каждым жестом четвёрки из Дозора.

\- Я, конечно, понимаю, как оно выглядит, - заметил он, - но вообще это сделал не я.

\- И почему я должен верить? – сощурился Джек. – Всё, что я знаю, это то, что ты пропал со всех радаров, как раз тогда, когда это всё началось.

Он шагнул вправо, обходя пентаграмму, и Константин тут же тоже шагнул вправо и назад.

Выглядел он, кстати, так себе: запавшие глаза, осунувшееся лицо, одежда, в которой явно спали не одну ночь. Полиция таких обычно задерживала просто из принципа.

\- Так и знал, что ты за мной следишь, - недобро хмыкнул он. – Поэтому и не зависал в населённых пунктах с населением больше сотни человек. Забыл, что не весь мир тебе подвластен, а, Бог Городов?

\- Вот что-что, а это помнил, - пробормотал себе под нос Джек. И продолжил громче: – Но, вижу, ты даже не переспрашиваешь, что именно началось.

Кейт Спенсер вырастила у себя из руки монитор и, хмурясь, что-то на нём разглядывала. А потом показала Джеку, как раз когда Константин говорил:

\- А когда я не любил быть в курсе событий, блять? Или уж сразу в центре?

Миднайтер открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Кейт положила ему руку на плечо и покачала головой.

\- Значит, - произнёс Джек, - ты знаешь, что в прошлый раз убили твою знакомую.

Одновременно он смотрел короткую запись с ближайшей камеры наблюдения, где их самый свежий покойник, который ещё не был покойником пару часов назад, бурно жестикулировал, стоя рядом с кем-то, на диво похожим на Константина.

\- Зед, - кивнул тот, косясь на Кейт и монитор. – Я тебе больше скажу, Мако, который вот тут так живописно лежит, я тоже не в первый раз вижу. Но из этого ещё не следует, что я их и убил. Серьёзно, Хоксмур, вот от тебя замашек инквизитора не ожидал!

\- Косвенные улики пока указывают на тебя. Так или иначе – мы всё выясним. - И, решив, что дальше болтать смысла нет, Джек кивнул на Константина: - Берём его.

Они кинулись на него все – Джек с контролем над городом, трансформирующимся под его прикосновением, Миднайтер с его сверхбыстрыми рефлексами и способностью просчитать все возможные атаки одновременно, Кейт со всеми достижениями техники и тем, что техника ещё не достигла, в её пальцах, и Дженни, способная манипулировать материей на квантовом уровне.

Только последняя и стояла через секунду: трое остальных корчились на асфальте, стискивая ладонями виски, а Константин как раз завершил жест, когда его самого ударило со всех сторон, заключая в стремительно уменьшающуюся сферу энергии.

\- А тебя-то при том нашем ритуале и не было, да? – прохрипел он. – Жаль, значит, у тебя в мозгах я чёрного хода оставить не успел…

Дженни Квант смотрела вокруг, на свой павший Дозор, слегка ошалело, но от главного не отвлекалась.

\- Я разберу тебя на молекулы, - пообещала она Константину, в доказательство чуть сильнее сжимая руку и сферу энергии вместе с ней. – И ты не успеешь мне помешать, потому что одновременно держишь остальных. А если снимешь заклятие, они тоже нападут.

\- Родная…

\- Ох, у тебя же акцент в точности как у Марии, - перебила, скорчив гримасу, Дженни. – Кстати, она же вместе с тобой сдохнет, вот и хорошо. Или отпустишь их? Мы тебя, вообще-то, убивать не собирались. И вообще у нас есть способ проверить, точно ли убийца – ты.

Если бы не полный рот грязи, Джек бы засмеялся: на посторонний взгляд оба противника выглядели не очень-то внушительно, потрёпанный жизнью англичанин и девочка-китаянка. Но, если бы они собрались драться всерьёз, они бы наверняка поставили на уши весь мир.

Константин, похоже, подумал о том же; а может, просто решил не пытать судьбу против Ребёнка Столетия.

\- Твоя взяла, - с заметной неохотой сказал он, но Штормовой Дозор снова задышал свободно. – Попробую тебе поверить. Но вас никто не просил нападать.

\- Да? – каркнул Джек, вставая с помощью Миднайтера. – А надо было ждать, пока ты и нас разделаешь?

\- Сколько раз повторять, - сквозь зубы произнёс Константин, мгновенно взъерошиваясь обратно, - я к этому отношения не имею.

\- Слушай, хватит врать! Дело не только в том, что ты знаком с жертвами. Я знаю, что тут, уже после его смерти, - Джек ткнул пальцем в сторону трупа, - совсем недавно творили магию, и после этого тебя здесь видеть как минимум подозрительно!

\- Я что, блять, единственный маг на всём ёбаном свете?! – наконец не выдержав, рявкнул Константин. – Какого, блять, хуя, Хоксмур! Что ты ко мне прилип? Где, блять, ёбаная презумпция невиновности, когда она нужна!

Кажется, такой вспышки не ожидал даже Джек. По крайней мере, сразу он с ответом не нашёлся.

В образовавшуюся паузу вклинился медитативный женский голос:

\- Как эмоционально с твоей стороны, Джон. Нечасто тебя таким увидишь.

Они обернулись и увидели, как из тумана выходят двое, женщина и мужчина.

\- Ксанаду, - усилием воли успокоившись, кивнул Константин. Недоумённо приподнял бровь: - Странник.

\- «Странник» в смысле – «Призрачный Странник»? – напряжённо переспросил Джек, рассматривая новоприбывших. – Человек, который вроде как исправляет ошибки мироздания?

\- Он не человек, - хором сказали Константин и Ксанаду, после чего первый хмыкнул, а вторая продолжила:

\- Но что такое «человек» в наши дни? Я тоже не слишком человек. Да и ты себя Богом Городов зовёшь, Джек Хоксмур. Приятно познакомиться, кстати. Жаль, что мы не успели увидеться в предыдущем мире.

\- Какая разница, если я и так сделал то, что ты хотела, - пожал плечами Джек. – Зачем ты пришла? Снова что-то надо?

\- Всем всегда что-то надо, - уклончиво заметила она. – Но, для начала, я собиралась подтвердить слова Джона: он не единственный маг на этом свете. Следы присутствия, которые вы засекли, на самом деле мои. Мы тоже уже некоторое время как расследуем эти смерти, и тут побывали примерно час назад, сразу после того, как труп сюда выбросили.

Джек со свистом втянул в себя воздух.

\- Почему я должен думать, что это не вы – убийцы? – спросил он.

\- Нам незачем… - начал было Странник, но Ксанаду перебила:

\- Потому что мне не было резона сознаваться? – вместо него продолжила она. – Вы бы ещё долго не поняли, что это я, особенно если бы ты продолжил винить во всём Джона.

\- Родная, почему ты считаешь, что труп сюда выбросили? – поинтересовался более практично настроенный Константин. – До сих пор я считал, что наши маньяки убивают жертв там, где проводят ритуал, иначе смысл-то?

\- И вот тут всё становится ещё интереснее, правда, Джон? – посмотрела она на него. – Потому что мы со Странником своими глазами видели, как труп материализовался здесь, когда уже был трупом.

Константин пренебрежительно фыркнул:

\- Они там идиоты, что ли? Устраивать кровавые жертвы и не пользоваться результатами? Да какие маги будут проводить такие сложные ритуалы и… - он осёкся.

\- Да, - мрачно кивнул Странник. – Ты прав, Константин. Я и Ксанаду пришли к выводу, что это делают не маги.

\- А зачем тогда всё это? – спросил Джек, обводя рукой оплавившиеся свечи и рисунки на асфальте.

Ксанаду повернулась к нему:

\- О, я думаю, для того, чтобы подставить нашего дорогого Джона. Вероятно, первоначально они этого не планировали, но потом так удачно совпало с Зед. И ведь сработало: не появись мы сейчас, Дозор бы уже тащил его, спелёнутого по рукам и ногам, на свой Корабль за границами нашего мира. Джон, не волнуйся, я знаю, что ты бы сбежал, - отмахнулась она от фырканья Константина. – Но не сразу и не без потерь с обеих сторон. Может быть, того времени, на которое тебя и Дозор вывели бы из игры, им бы как раз хватило.

\- Кому это «им»? – подозрительно спросил Джек, не спеша доверять этому deus ex machine, вдруг вылезшему со всеми ответами наготове.

\- Ангелам, - безмятежно сказала мадам Ксанаду. – Но, может, стоит продолжить этот разговор в другой обстановке? Нам всем давно пора обменяться той информацией, которая нам известна, а ваш Корабль чаще всего неплохо защищён от внешних воздействий.

 

На самом деле, пускать к себе троицу с невыясненным лимитом силы не так уж и хотелось. Слова мадам Ксанаду могли оказаться только словами, и никаких доказательств того, что убийца – не один из них, всё ещё не было.

С другой стороны, если она говорила правду, оставаться здесь было небезопасно. И, опять же, Дозор помнил, что многим обязан Ксанаду в их маленьком деле перезапуска мира.

Миднайтер ушёл искать Катану, и Джек сказал:

\- Мы вас пустим, но не прежде, чем наша Доктор поставит нам хотя бы сигнализацию.

\- Прибавление в команде? – спросил Константин, но, казалось, не особенно обиделся, когда ему никто не ответил.

 - Разумно, - согласилась Ксанаду. – Хотя, если представить, что мы в сговоре все трое, без неприятностей всё равно не обойдётся.

\- Мы можем попытаться вырубить вас сейчас, - предложила Инженер Спенсер, - но сомневаюсь, что вы не будете сопротивляться. Значит, подождём до Корабля, в крайнем случае. В родном доме и стены помогают.

\- Почему ты тогда передала спасение мира в чужие руки? – внезапно спросила Дженни у Ксанаду. – Мы, вообще говоря, могли и не встретиться, не то, что не победить.

\- А что ещё оставалось делать? – обезоруживающе улыбнулась та. – Я знала, как сложить головоломку, но в поисках решения стала слишком заметна. Я могла попытаться сделать всё сама или направить несколько человек, которые тоже были бы имели возможность всё закончить. У группы шансов всегда больше, чем у одиночки, а вы все были способны довольно на многое.

\- Но при таком варианте ты обрекала себя на смерть, - заметил Джек.

\- Да, - согласилась она. – Но в случае вашей победы это было бы только временно. Я поставила на вас и не прогадала.

Джек вспомнил всё, что знал о том, как умерла гадалка.

\- Я бы не смог, - сказал он.

\- А я бы не стал, - заметил Константин.

\- От тебя и не требовалось, - тепло ответила она ему. - Для тебя с самого начала была предназначена другая роль. - Она посмотрела на Джека: - С тобой и другими, исключая Дженни, так чётко определено не было, но вы тоже замечательно справились.

Из открывшейся двери высунулся Миднайтер.

\- Катана готовится, - сообщил он. Обернулся, что-то слушая. - Уже даже приготовилась. Можно заходить.

Первой вошла Кейт, мгновенно синхронизируясь с Кораблём. Следом за ней пустили Призрачного Странника, потом Дженни, потом Ксанаду и, наконец, Константина с Джеком. Интерьер произвёл на чужаков до обидного мало впечатления, хотя раньше никто из них тут не был. Катаны поблизости видно не было, но её голос в ухе сказал Джеку:

«Я их всех сначала просканирую. После – приду. Это может занять некоторое время».

\- Кажется, нам надо занять пока чем-то гостей, - вслух заметил Джек. И, посмотрев на Константина, добавил: - А некоторых - запереть до выяснения всех обстоятельств.

\- Казалось бы, после совместно пережитой заварушки приём мог быть и порадушней, - огрызнулся тот.

\- Джон, было бы странно, если бы тебя не подозревали, - успокаивающе произнесла Ксанаду. - Меня другое интересует: а как вы его собрались удерживать? В Дозоре, как я понимаю, нет других магов, помимо Доктор, и даже Ребёнок Столетия немного не по этой части.

\- Предлагаешь пристрелить сразу? - усмехаясь, спросила Кейт Спенсер.

\- Надо было вас Когтям оставить, - пробормотал Константин.  

\- Ну, зачем так сразу радикально, - пожала плечами Ксанаду. - До прибытия Доктор Джона могу постеречь и я, правда, конечно, вопрос в том, насколько вы доверяете уже мне.

\- Нимуэ, ты уверена, что это разумно? - подал голос недовольный Странник.

\- Да что я ей сделаю? – воздел руки Константин. – На честь покушусь? Если даже вы ещё и это обо мне думаете, то хочу напомнить, что последний придурок, который решил, что согласия у неё можно не спрашивать, до сих пор гниёт в дубе.

\- Так, - Джек устало сжал переносицу. - Хватит. Мы воспользуемся предложением Ксанаду. Если вы сговорились, что же, у нас всё ещё есть камеры слежения и то, что создала Доктор, если не сговорились – тем лучше, будет, кому остановить Константина, когда он начнёт творить хуйню.   

\- Хоксмур, ты хотя бы мог сказать «если»...

Кейт заперла Ксанаду и Константина в пустой комнате через две минуты.

 

\- Сволочи неблагодарные, - хмыкнул он, показывая средний палец в первую же увиденную камеру.

\- Джон, на твоём месте я бы восприняла это как комплимент, - Ксанаду села в кресло у стены с проекцией океанского дна. - Или хотя бы как честную оценку твоих личных качеств.

\- Да пошли они с их оценкой…

\- И, хотя ты очень трогательно высказался на тему моей роли в истории, - задумчиво продолжила она за его спиной, - что-то меня беспокоит, как бурно ты реагируешь на достаточно штатную для таких, как мы, ситуацию.

Он повернулся и наткнулся на взгляд Ксанаду.

 - Не хочешь рассказать мне, как ты, Джон? - спросила она.

\- Что, думаешь, мне так потрепали мою хрупкую психику? – хмыкнул он.

\- Ну, уже не такую хрупкую, как сразу после выхода из лечебницы, - невозмутимо заметила прорицательница. – Но я немного о другом. Как ты справился с тем, что на тебе сфокусировалась вся Вселенная?

\- Утилизировал, как мог, - цыкнул зубом Константин. – А ещё пил и ждал, когда же, блядь, она найдёт, чем ещё заняться.

\- Если бы не это дело с ритуалами, я бы проведала тебя раньше, - нахмурилась Ксанаду. – Всё-таки ноша сейчас у тебя, до тех пор, пока Вселенная не отвернётся или пока ты не исчерпаешь этот подарок… Удерживающее на себе пробовал?

\- Слушай, с такими усилителями, как сейчас, я бы тогда себя собственной магией в соседний с Мерлином дуб отправил…

Ксанаду, вставая, хмыкнула:

\- Да, у тебя забавная проблема: твоя сила и твоя воля слишком неразделимы. Сейчас я тебе помогу, конечно, но в будущем – может, воспользуешься чем-нибудь, что не исходит напрямую от тебя, или вообще какими-нибудь остаточными выбросами?

\- Например?

\- О, Джон, - округлила она глаза, а потом посадила его на пол и начала рисовать пентаграмму, - ты хочешь, чтобы я учила тебя магии? Сам придумаешь. Заслон даст тебе время расслабиться и включить мозг.

\- Ты всегда была так непередаваемо заботлива, родная…

Она убрала за ухо мешавшиеся волосы и произнесла:

\- Подозреваю, у нас мало времени. Так что, если хочешь о чём-то ещё спросить или сказать до того, как вокруг опять станет много народа, – вспоминай, пока я колдую.

 

Катана появилась словно из ниоткуда – благодаря то ли магии, то ли боевой подготовке.

Джек вздрогнул и понадеялся, что это осталось незамеченным.

Впрочем, остальная компания, ждавшая в зале, тоже не сводила с Катаны глаз. Дело было даже не в том, что она выбелила лицо и руки и надела белое же кимоно – вокруг неё была аура смерти, ощутимая для всех присутствующих. Не убийства, хотя меч японки висел у неё за спиной, нет; именно смерти.

\- Всё в порядке? – облизнув пересохшие губы, спросил Джек.

\- Да, - сказала Катана, и они невольно выдохнули, потому что голос у неё был обычным; немного усталым, но без потусторонщины. Она посмотрела на Аполлона: - Ты тоже здесь. Хорошо. Нам, кажется, надо теперь будет осторожнее покидать Корабль.

\- Что ты выяснила? – спросила Кейт.

\- Никто из тех, кто сейчас здесь, не убивал этих людей, - покачала головой Тацу. – Я знаю, я их спросила. И просканировала всех наших гостей, как обещала.

\- «Спросила»? – нахмурился Странник. – Насколько мне известно, задача Докторов – быть проводниками гармонии и созидания. Некромантия с этим плохо вяжется.

\- Значит, такой неудачный Доктор вам достался, - холодно ответила она. – Потому что с духами мёртвых я говорила ещё до того, как согласилась на эту работу.

Странник скрестил руки на груди и заявил:

\- Это неправильно.

\- Может, обсудим это позже? – примиряюще предложил Аполлон. – Тацу, что за опасность снаружи?

\- Просто опасность, - пожала плечами Катана. – Точно её описать не могу – те, от кого она исходит, почти невидимы. Но они знают о нас, и мы им не нравимся.

\- Если мадам Ксанаду сказала правду, и это ангелы, то мне прямо интересно, чем именно, - Джек обвёл взглядом собравшихся и снова посмотрел на Доктор: - Что-нибудь ещё?

\- Женщина, которую вы называете мадам Ксанаду, сейчас колдует, - буднично сообщила Тацу. – Не дёргайтесь, - добавила она после того, как все именно это и сделали. – Насколько понимаю, это просто какое-то стандартное удерживающее заклинание для мужчины, который с ней, Константина.

\- Ну, она же обещала, что его удержит… - пробормотала Кейт. – Но теперь можно выпускать их обоих. Разве ты не рад, что с самого начала был прав, Джек?

\- В чём?

Инженер приподняла бровь:

\- В том, что Константин тут ни при чём.

\- А… - и Кейт с удивлением увидела на его лице усталость и раздражение. – Да. Тацу, никакой ошибки быть не может, они не убийцы?

\- Не может, - сказала она. – Я говорила – там очень заметные последствия.

\- Ну что же, - вздохнул Джек. – Идём их выпускать. И наконец уже попытаемся обсудить, что всё-таки происходит.

 

Когда дверь открылась, Ксанаду и Константин сидели в креслах друг напротив друга и о чём-то там говорили. Они замолчали сразу же - и выжидающе посмотрели на четвёрку от Дозора, которая за ними пришла. В этот раз это были Джек, Кейт, Катана и Миднайтер.

Катана вошла первой, неглубоко поклонилась и произнесла:

\- Вы оба свободны от подозрений.

\- В этих убийствах, по крайней мере, - добавил у неё из-за плеча Миднайтер.

\- Счастье-то какое, - хмыкнул Константин. Выглядел он, впрочем, менее взъерошенным, чем когда его в эту комнату отправляли.

\- Джон, твой сарказм непродуктивен, - сказала ему Ксанаду. - Теперь мы наконец можем заняться обсуждением нашей проблемы, так что давайте не будем тратить время на перепалки.

\- О? - переспросил Джек. – То есть мы правда будем обсуждать, а не ты нам всё расскажешь?

\- Я знаю многое, но не всё, - она встала и шагнула к ним. - Просто я и Странник раньше всех начали расследование. Но помощь Дозора будет неоценима.  Джек, - кивнула Ксанаду. Посмотрела на Миднайтера: - Лукас. Рада, что ты нашёл всё, что искал.

\- Нашёл, - согласился он. - И я рад. Тому, что ты всё-таки выжила.

Ксанаду улыбнулась и перевела взгляд на Кейт.

\- Мы не знакомы даже косвенно, - хмыкнула та. – Но тренд я уловила. И всё-таки мне интересно посмотреть, как ты и моё доверие будешь завоёвывать.

\- Кто, я? Не знаю, о чём ты говоришь.

Судя по звукам за её спиной, Константину от смеха сигарета попала не в то горло.

\- Можем мы потом с тобой поговорить отдельно? - спросила у  Ксанаду Катана, уступая ей дорогу.

\- Да, конечно, - кивнула прорицательница. - Я сама давно хочу с тобой познакомиться как с Доктором. В нашей прошлой вселенной такой концепции не существовало.

\- Вокруг слишком много тех, кто помнит несколько вселенных, - бесстрастно заметила японка.

\- Это правда. Но у тебя и у самой есть козыри в рукаве, разве нет?

Джек чуть приотстал, идя за ними и слушая их разговор, и почти не удивился, когда рядом с ним образовался Константин.

\- Как быстро мы все успели начать и закончить считать друг друга врагами, - заметил он. - Ну что, тебя попустило? Больше на меня кидаться не хочешь?

Джек подобрался и буркнул: 

\- Отвяжись.

Константин остановился и остановил Джека, тронув его за плечо

\- Ладно, что я сделал на этот раз? - со смешком спросил он. - А то у меня чёткое ощущение, что я что-то пропустил, и обычно это значит, что я кому-то наступил на мозоль и не заметил.

\- Пока мы тебя искали, - ответил Джек, - я успел поспорить со своим Дозором, потому что решил, что ты не виноват, а потом скомандовал нападать на тебя, когда увидел тебя над тем трупом. Оба раза я это сделал, не доразобравшись в фактах, и оба раза рисковал не только собой.

\- Окееей, ты на себя злишься, - миролюбиво проговорил Константин. – А на меня что огрызаться тогда?

Насмешливо улыбаясь, он потянулся потрепать Джека по щеке, и тот дёрнулся в сторону, не дав до себя дотронуться. Константин приподнял брови – а потом сощурился и руку опустил.

\- Ладно, - сказал он заметно прохладнее, - если просто не хочешь со мной связываться, это даже разумно.

Джек почувствовал себя глупо. Что не помешало ему ответить:

\- С тобой вообще мало кто хочет связываться, насколько я успел понять. Чем ты Призрачному Страннику насолил, например?

\- Хм-м? – покосился на него Константин, который уже шагнул вслед за основной группой.

\- Пока мы шли тебя запирать, он тебе затылок всю дорогу взглядом прожечь пытался, - Джек тоже сдвинулся с места.

\- А… Да что он, как маленький… Ну, обоссал я ему ботинки, с кем по пьяни не бывает?

Джек подавился:

\- _Что_ ты сделал?

\- Говорю же: по пьяни. Тридцатилетие праздновал. Ну, то есть, тогда оно было сорокалетием, но с нашими перезапусками ни на что нельзя положиться, даже на своё прошлое… Короче, Странник зашёл, когда мы уже все были в бухие в жопу, а я пошёл отлить. Ну и… Если опасаешься, что мы тут у тебя фейерверки по этому поводу устроим, расслабься, он мстить не умеет. – Константин достал очередную сигарету и похлопал себя по карманам: - Зажигалки нет?

Тот мотнул головой.

\- Ну, блин, ладно…  - они как раз дошли до зала, у которого ждали их остальные, так что Константин, недолго думая, громко вопросил: - Народ, кто курит?

Аполлон посмотрел на него и прикурил сигарету в его руке взглядом.

\- Спасибо, приятель, - кивнул маг. – Ну что, погнали?

 

\- Итак, - сказал Джек, открывая собрание за их круглым столом. - Ангелы.

\- Да, они, - кивнула мадам Ксанаду. - Мои слова может подтвердить Странник – в конце концов, это он первоначально за мной пришёл, потому что ему дали понять, что что-то затевается, но он никак не мог найти, что.

\- Кто дал понять? - спросил Миднайтер.

\- Сила, что за мной, - мрачно ответил ему Странник.

\- А подробнее?

\- Вы знаете Её под разными именами.

\- А ещё подробнее?

\- Провидение, Саваоф, Господь Бог, - раздражённо встрял Константин. - По крайней мере, Странник так утверждает и вроде не врёт.

Кейт Спенсер обвела взглядом костяк Власти:

\- Так что там, говорите, убила Дженни Спаркс?  

\- Создателя Земли, - пожал плечами Джек Хоксмур. - И нет, я не знаю, как соотносятся эти понятия. Тогда мы думали, что это одно и то же.

Странник с ужасом на него посмотрел, Константин рассмеялся, а мадам Ксанаду не спеша тасовала колоду карт.

\- Как-то соотносятся, - заметил Аполлон. - Потому что предупредили нас теми самыми словами: «Мы только унаследовали эту Землю».  

\- Но, тем не менее, речь тут именно об ангелах, - спокойно сказала Ксанаду. - Мы последовали за ними после третьего убийства, и я бы знала, будь там что-то ещё.

\- Ангелы теперь действуют самостоятельно? - спросила Дженни.

\- Большая их часть, - Ксанаду посмотрела на Странника, - да. Давно уже. Их отправили нести идею в мир.

\- И, как часто бывает с такими пастырями, - сказал Константин, - они здорово от этой идеи отошли.

\- Ну, не сомневаюсь, что у них там всё ещё в целях высшее благо, - возразила Ксанаду. - Другое дело, что они под этим могут понимать что-то очень своё.

\- Почему они вылезли сейчас? - спросил Джек.

\- А раньше и не могли, - Ксанаду щёлкнула картами и убрала колоду. - Демоница Затанны создала ей мир, и в такие миры ангелов пускают только падшими. Те же, с кем мы имеем дело, не пали. Они просто ...свободны, как могут быть свободны Существа Служения. Впрочем, они далеки и от нашего мира в любом случае, поэтому их силу сложно заметить, если не знать, что искать.

\- Как ты догадалась? - нарушила своё молчание Катана.

\- Были косвенные признаки. Ну и Странник достаточно часто пользовался своей  силой, чтобы скрывать наше присутствие. В конце концов я получила возможность сравнить.

\- То есть ты всё-таки тоже ангел? – спросила Кейт у Странника. – Тоже идею несёшь?

\- Нет, он… на службе, - ответила за него Ксанаду.

\- Нимуэ, - тяжело вздохнул помрачневший Странник. – Можешь меня не выгораживать. Я отбываю наказание.

\- За что? – поинтересовался Джек, и Странник заколебался.

Константин нетерпеливо фыркнул.

\- Да блядь, если мы из тебя каждое слово клещами будем вытаскивать, мы тут ещё неделю сидеть будем, - высказался он. – Решай, сам признаешься, или я за тебя краткую сводку событий дам?

\- Ты как будто присутствовал? - подняла брови Кейт.

\- В некотором роде. Ну что? - глянул он на Странника. - Молчишь?

\- Джон, - с лёгким предупреждением в голосе произнесла Ксанаду.

\- Я нежно, - пообещал он, а Странник только постарался поглубже утонуть в тени. - В общем, про заварушку с Люцифером знаете? Ну, самую первую, с попыткой захвата власти? Так вот, некоторые там приняли чью-то сторону. А некоторые так и не приняли. По результатам их наказали тоже.

\- Ангелы – Существа Служения, они не созданы для того, чтобы решать что-то самостоятельно, - прибавила Ксанаду. - Либо у них не получается, либо у них получается слишком экстремально. Со вторым, полагаю, мы и имеем дело сейчас, потому что эти смерти – это не конечная цель.

\- Предположим, что убийцы – те, кто ты говоришь, - сказал Джек. - Зачем это всё было? По твоим же словам, делали они это не ради результатов ритуалов.

\- Да, это дым и зеркала, - согласилась она. - Негативные эманации из-за способа  убийства и ловушка для тех, кто найдёт. Что до того, почему они убивали...

\- На этот вопрос викторины, кажется, могу ответить я, - сказал Константин. -  Я, по ходу, к этому детективу присоединился позже всех, хотя, подозреваю, убить меня пытались эти же мудаки. Но я кое-что знаю на тему Зед.

Джек резко повернул к нему голову:

\- Тебя пытались убить?

\- Ну да, - недоумённо пожал плечами маг. – А что? Это часто бывает.

\- Ты что-то говорил про причину убийств, - вмешалась Кейт, посмотрев на Джека, а потом обменявшись взглядами с Миднайтером.

\- Угу, - отвлёкся Константин. – Так вот, мне вообще нравится версия с ангелами, потому что у них же на Зед был зуб размером с Биг-Бэнг. Неудивительно, что они её выбрали.

\- У нас была версия, - теперь Джек разглядывал стол, - что убили её из-за знакомства с тобой.

\- Вы подняли  всю биографию Зед  и решили, что единственное, из-за чего её могли убить – это знакомство со мной? - Константин поднял большой палец: - Класс. Она в гробу переворачивается. А Мардж – это её девушка, которая, надеюсь, ещё жива – плюёт на ваши тени. Ладно. Одну вещь о Зед тут вряд ли многие знают, а она, меж тем, была у нас участницей плана по устройству Второго Пришествия. Одна секта добрых христиан её вербанула.

Катана наклонилась к Кейт и тихо попросила:

\- Открой, пожалуйста, мне уже в Википедии страницу про христианство. Я теряю нить разговора.

Кейт молча вырастила для неё монитор и заметила Константину:

\- Вообще-то тебя пытались подставить так и так. У меня есть видео о том, как ты общаешься с последней жертвой незадолго до его смерти, и я только час назад наконец подтвердила, что это монтаж.

\- О как, - фыркнул, всё так же не удивляясь, Константин.

\- Что случилось с Пришествием? – спросил Миднайтер.

\- Я его запорол по настойчивой просьбе одного демона. Неважно. Соль в том, - продолжил маг, - что тогда Зед подошла им потому, что была какой-то особенной. В тот момент мы думали, что ей просто с предками повезло, но потом она ничего такого в своей родословной не раскопала. Зато достучалась до Вечных, и те ей кое-что рассказали.

\- До кого? – спросила Дженни.

\- Персонифицированные идеи, на которых строится вселенная. Судьба, Смерть, Сон, Страсть, Сумасшествие и так далее, - Константин тяжело вздохнул. – Как тяжело объяснять что-то непрофессионалам… Я не знаю, с кем именно говорила Зед, но они поделились с ней такой мыслью: в каждом мире есть свои короли и королевы. К официальным монархам они отношения не имеют, могут вообще никакого места в иерархии не занимать, но мир вообще-то держится именно на них. Я не знаю, сколько их всего, но Зед была одной из них, и если вдруг нашим ребятам понадобилось расшатать равновесие, то убрать её и остальных – вообще-то отличный способ.

Мадам Ксанаду откинулась на спинку кресла.

\- Неприятный вариант, - сказала она. – Но правдоподобный.

\- Расшатать равновесие – и дальше что? – поднял брови Джек.

\- За прорицаниями – это туда, - показал Константин на Ксанаду. – Ну или найдите этих уёбков и спросите лично.

\- Мы можем найти других таких, как наши жертвы, - оторвалась от монитора Катана. – Кейт? Если уж мы нашли место ритуала по виду магии?

\- Дай мне то, по чему искать, ещё раз, - пожала плечами Кейт, - и я напишу тебе какую угодно программу поиска.

\- Союз магии и технологии, - усмехнулся Константин. – Обычно от такого одни проблемы.

\- Мы – Штормовой Дозор, - ответил ему Джек. – Мы не создаём проблемы, а решаем. Любыми способами.

\- Как скажешь, Джек, - фыркнул тот. – Как скажешь. Только что будете делать, когда найдёте этих жертв?

Дозор переглянулся.

\- Поймаем ангелов на живца, - сказал Джек.

 

Они подняли всё-таки вопрос о том, в каком качестве сейчас гости при Дозоре, и мадам Ксанаду сказала за себя и за Странника, что они могут помогать пока и в делах, не связанных напрямую с ангелами.

\- А я воздержусь, - заметил Константин. - Или у вас тут проживание за отработку? Тогда окей –  выгоняйте.

Часть команды просто пожала плечами и начала расходиться по делам, а Джек одарил его мрачным взглядом: понятно было, что выпускать его из поля зрения никто не собирался.

\- Я не знаю, считается ли это отработкой, - неожиданно сказала Катана. - Но могу я обратиться за советом? В вопросе магии?

\- Я не беру учеников, - тут же отреагировал Константин. - Тем более, когда мои уроки с большой вероятностью против меня же и используют.

Мадам Ксанаду, как раз выходившая из зала вместе с Кейт Спенсер, только вздохнула и ничего не сказала.

\- Ты мог бы просто попробовать не делать ничего такого, из-за чего за тобой может прийти Дозор, - с сарказмом предложил Джек.

\- Ага, а ты мог бы просто попробовать не говорить с городами, - парировал маг.  – Но, в общем – всё равно нет. Ни советов, ни намёков, ничего. Опять же – если не устраивает, выгоняйте. 

В глазах Джека мелькнули и пропали красные точки; он сверился с планшетом.

\- Корабль уже выбрал тебе комнату, - сказал он. – Он же тебя и проводит.

Константин посмотрел на него почти сочувственно:

\- Знаешь, в чём твоя проблема, Хоксмур?  Ты не удосужился найти рычаги давления на меня. Хреновый из тебя всё-таки лидер.

\- О, - вполголоса заметила Катана. – Так вот он – источник этой «внутренней шутки».

\- Прижилось? – посмотрел на неё Константин. – Отлично. – И зацепился взглядом за её меч. Потом перевёл глаза на неё, потом опять на меч и наконец задумчиво сказал: - Нет, советов всё ещё не даю, и это, конечно, не моё дело, но…

\- Ты прав, - перебила его она. – Не твоё. Если мы закончили, я хотела бы поговорить с мадам Ксанаду и попробовать поработать с Кейт. Джек?

\- Иди, - отпустил он. – Ничего полезного тут всё равно не происходит.

 

Катана нашла мадам Ксанаду в рубке у Инженер, наблюдающую за тем, как Кейт выправляла курс.

\- А к нам и правда пытались постучаться, - сказала она, увидев Тацу. - Но не смогли.

\- Ваш Корабль изолирован, - заметила Ксанаду. – Здесь – сейчас самое безопасное место.

\- Ты знаешь, почему так? - остро взглянула на неё Кейт.     

\- Нет. Технологии – не моя специальность. Но здесь – полная противоположность Рушащейся Башни, и я с удовольствием здесь останусь до того, как мы начнём активные действия.

\- Я мешаю? - поинтересовалась Катана.

\- Не очень, - хмыкнула Инженер. - Ксанаду тут меня очаровывает, но вообще, мы обе ждали тебя.

\- Я ничего подобного не делаю! - засмеялась прорицательница. - Ну, может быть, немного, - признала она под скептическим взглядом Кейт. - Хорошие отношения всегда могут оказаться полезны в будущем.

\- Хочешь хорошие отношения со мной? - спросила Катана. - Я ищу учителей-магов.

\- А ведь ещё так недавно ты говорила что-то на тему: «Я не маг» и «Официально я в Дозор не вступаю»... - пробормотала Кейт.

\- Я была не права, - посмотрела на неё японка. - И у меня уже постоянное членство в команде, разве нет? Но чтобы быть полезной Дозору, - повернулась она уже к Ксанаду, - мне нужно больше знать о магии. Я же учусь ей на ходу и сама. Может быть, я и Доктор, но системного образования это не заменяет.

\- Магии научиться несложно, и у каждого она собственная.

\- Я учусь, - повторила Катана. – Очень быстро, потому что моя помощь требуется уже сейчас. Духи других Докторов объясняли мне, что весь их опыт принадлежит теперь мне, но  в таком количестве информации не так просто разобраться. И, как я понимаю, я связана немного не такими правилами, как другие маги, потому что настроена напрямую на планету. Например, я учитываю закон сохранения энергии.

\- Ты шаманка, - тепло сказала Ксанаду. – Это один из самых хороших видов в нашей профессии. Но ты уверена, что тебе нужно постороннее мнение? Мы можем повлиять на тебя так, как тебе как раз не надо.

\- Мне бы понять, что надо, а что нет, - с досадой заметила японка. – И от предыдущего Доктора ничего особенно не добьёшься, хотя у него и у меня, конечно, количество полученного опыта ближе всего. Мне помогает другая прежняя Доктор, старая женщина по имени Гипатия, но она жила очень давно, с тех пор знаний стало куда больше.

\- Я могу дать несколько советов, - пожала плечами Ксанаду. - Могу посмотреть, что ты делаешь, и поправить в паре мест. Но в твоей породе ты всё равно одна, потому что главное в тебе - то, что ты говоришь с планетой, и она тебя слушает. Я, если на то пошло, вообще магии не училась, я с ней родилась. Но тем немногим, чем могу, я тебе помогу, если ты этого хочешь.

\- Спасибо, - с облегчением выдохнула Катана. - Да, я этого хочу.

\- Тогда начнём с насущного, - улыбнулась Ксанаду. - Покажите мне, как вы выделяете магический фактор, по которому потом ищете с помощью техники. 

\- Хорошо, - согласилась Катана. - Если я правильно понимаю, это должно быть проще, чем в прошлый раз: раз короли и королевы Земли существуют для обеспечения её стабильности, у них немало общего со мной.

\- Только давайте уже завтра, - попросила Кейт Спенсер. – Сегодня у нас у всех был загруженный день, а у меня ещё планы на вечер.

\- Конечно, - кивнула Ксанаду.

 

Джек уже глубоко закопался в работу, когда Кейт спросила по командной связи:

"Джек, ты занят? Я могу зайти?"

"Заходи", - он только успел встать, когда входная дверь отъехала в сторону.

Через минуту Кейт стояла у его рабочего стола с видом на Кровоток, непривычно одетая в футболку, тренировочные штаны и кеды.

\- Заканчивай, - она водрузила на стол бутылку водки. – Мир переживёт без нас несколько часов.

\- Кто бы говорил, - хмыкнул он, откидываясь на спинку кресла. – Это тебя обычно из работы за уши не вытащишь. Что у нас за случай?

\- Просто собираюсь тебя напоить и напиться сама, - она села напротив. – Раз в пару месяцев можно себе позволить.

\- А тебе наниты в крови опьянеть не помешают?

\- Я подумала об этом, - хмыкнула Кейт, - и зашла к нашей Доктор, чтобы она подкорректировала содержимое бутылки под мои волшебные девять пинт и под твою привычку питаться выхлопными газами. Должны же быть бытовые преимущества от наших сил?

\- Что сказала Тацу?

\- Ничего, но посмотрела очень пронзительно. Но если она начнёт читать мораль, я всё-таки начну расспрашивать про дух её покойного супруга.

\- Кейт! – поднял палец Джек. – Мы договорились: пока что её не трогаем.

Инженер вздохнула:

\- Главное, чтобы она разобралась с этим до того, как нам это выйдет боком. Сама или с нашей помощью – не важно.

\- Она наш Доктор. Мы дадим ей ещё немного времени.

\- Да, да, - кивнула она. – Я не спорю. Как ты помнишь, я была согласна с самого начала – именно потому, что помнила, что это совершенно новая для неё роль. Но нас мало, Джек, и нам надо быть уверенными во всех нас на сто процентов. Всегда.

\- И что-то, - сложил он руки домиком, - у меня сразу возникло ощущение, что мы уже не про Тацу.

\- Не ощетинивайся, - махнула она рукой. – Где у тебя стаканы?

Два стакана возникли прямо перед ними: бытовые преимущества у их сил и впрямь были. Инженер вскрыла бутылку и налила.

Джек продолжал на неё смотреть

\- Что-то ты мне сегодня не нравился, бесстрашный лидер, - откровенно призналась наконец Кейт. – Обычно тебя не так легко вывести из равновесия. Слишком много стресса? Узнал что-то личное и трагическое и скрываешь? – Она сделала паузу и добавила: - Влюбился?

\- Это ещё откуда взялось? – удивился он.

\- Ну не знаю, - пожала она плечами. – Оттуда, наверное, что кое-кто вёл себя сегодня как пятнадцатилетний подросток. Нет, я надеюсь, что это у тебя от неожиданности и быстро пройдёт, но, серьёзно, лучше бы прошло прямо сейчас.

Джек задумчиво отхлебнул из стакана.

\- Я просто разозлился, - сказал он.

\- Понимаю тебя, - кивнула Кейт. – Это нормальная реакция на Константина, по-моему. И ещё ты заново восстанавливаешь Дозор, и нам всем весело без отлаженной системы и каких-либо связей. Если хочешь, я сделаю для тебя виртуальную реальность, там ты сможешь набить морду кому угодно, и никто тебя не спросит, с хуя ли. Но вот в реальной реальности конфликтов и без тебя хватит. У нас ситуация не та.

\- Я тебя услышал и понял, - Джек поднял стакан. – Дальше предлагаю просто пить.

Она усмехнулась и открыла рот, чтобы ответить, когда оба они услышали в голове голос Миднайтера:

«Джек, ты у себя? Я сейчас зайду».

« У себя», - откликнулся Джек, а Кейт пробормотала:

\- Надо бы на досуге подумать, как сделать эту нашу радиотелепатию не только общим чатом…

На пороге показался Миднайтер с бутылкой текилы в каждой руке.

\- Ага, - сказал он, увидев Кейт и водку. – Мысли у нас сходятся.

\- Но ты, смотрю, запасся основательней, - усмехнулась она.

\- Одна для меня, поскольку у меня совсем другой метаболизм. Ну что, я захожу?

\- Давай, - махнул Джек. – И ты тоже, как я понимаю, просто захотел напиться?

\- Да, - не моргнув, ответил Миднайтер, подходя к ним и садясь в свободное кресло. – Эндрю с Дженни химию делает, сказал, что я им только мешаю.

\- Маску сними, - посоветовала Кейт. – Не видишь, что ли, что у нас кэжуал?

Он отстегнул и снял маску, проведя рукой по светлым волосам.

\- Воспитательную работу Кейт уже провела, - сообщил ему Джек. – Можешь не начинать.

\- Правда? – поинтересовался Миднайтер у Инженер. – Или он выдаёт желаемое за действительное?

\- Что-то до него дошло, - пожала плечами она. – Что именно – завтра увидим.

\- Да хватит уже, - раздражённо вздохнул Джек, - не настолько я хреновый лидер, чтобы нужно было постоянно за ручку держать.

Кейт с Миднайтером обменялись взглядом.

\- Ты вполне приемлемый лидер, если кроме шуток, - наконец пожал плечами Миднайтер. – Но ты сегодня достойно поизображал сжатую пружину. Расслабься.

\- Алкоголь этому помогает, - долила ему Кейт стакан до краёв.

\- Давай пей, - поддержал Лукас и налил себе тоже. – И рассказывай, когда у тебя успел прорезаться настолько отвратительный вкус.

\- Блять, - с чувством сказал Джек. – У меня на лбу всё написано, что ли?

\- Друзья – это всегда так хуёво, - поделилась Кейт. – Слишком, суки, много знают и видят.

\- Знаешь, в чём твоя проблема, Джек? - Миднайтер побарабанил пальцами по маске. – Ты слишком много помнишь от прошлой жизни и слишком мало – от этой. А опираться на память о прошлом мире бесполезно – его уже всё равно нет.

\- Я помню, но странно, - признался Джек. – По-моему, на самом деле в наших жизнях прошло ещё много лет после того, как нас оттуда выдернули. Например, я совершенно уверен, что у нас был другой Доктор после Йеруна, и слова Тацу о том, что Йерун умер от передоза, это подтверждают. Но я не помню ни его смерти, ни того человека, который стал Доктором потом. И среди духов во времени сновидений, по словам Тацу, его тоже нет.

\- Я знаю, что ничем хорошим потом, позже дело не кончилось, - вздохнул Миднайтер. – Причём в смысле – что был полный пиздец. Но и это, я подозреваю, больше твои воспоминания, чем мои. Ты распустил Власть, мы разошлись каждый в свою сторону – я видел это при том ритуале у тебя в голове. Но это не моя жизнь, хотя спасибо, что ты так был уверен в моей способности к регенерации, что мой организм тоже купился. Тем не менее – я помню другого Генри Бендикса, Аполлона зовут Эндрю, мы не бомжевали вдвоём чёрт-те сколько лет. И это – моя жизнь, даже если всё, что было до этого, тоже правда.

\- Я не помню ничего о жизни до мира Затанны, - покачала головой Кейт. – Иногда мне снится, что мой сын не погиб под колёсами грузовика, потому что оказалось, что в нашей семье есть суперспособности, и у него они проявились. Но это легко может быть пустыми мечтами. А Лукас прав, Джек: бесполезно загонять себя в депрессию из-за того, чего уже не может быть, этим ты только потреплешь нервы себе и нам. И будешь срываться по дурацким поводам, как сегодня.

Джек закатил глаза:

\- Ну, допустим, вы правы. Допустим, у меня и впрямь мало привязок к жизни в этом мире, потому что для меня она началась буквально за пару дней до того, как Джон вытряхнул меня из разговора с Готэмом и спросил, не наркоман ли я, - закончив фразу, он заподозрил, что алкоголь на него всё-таки действует сильнее, чем кажется. – Ну и что вы предлагаете?

Они, не сговариваясь, показали на бутылки.

\- Напиться, само собой, - сказал Миднайтер.

\- И обсудить радости однополой любви, я считаю, - добавила Кейт. – Потому что – если не сейчас, то когда?

\- По-моему, пол тут – наименьшая из проблем, - возразил он.

\- Зато социализация по нему – та ещё проблема, - хмыкнула она. – Так вот, когда я ещё была прокурором, ухаживал за моим помощником один такой смелый…

Джек посмотрел на них и молча долил себе ещё.

 

Кейт Спенсер проснулась с характерным гулом в голове и ощущением, что отлежала себе всё, что могла. С минуту она тупо смотрела на противоположную стену, пытаясь понять, что именно перед собой видит, пока мозг наконец не совершил титаническое усилие и не сообщил ей, что там, почти полностью уйдя в обшивку, в позе эмбриона спит Джек Хоксмур.

Чувствуя, как её пробирает на хихиканье, Кейт шевельнулась – и закономерно об этом пожалела. Зато на движение среагировал и тут же проснулся Миднайтер, до этого в отключке сидевший на том же диване.

\- Мы вызывали Катану по радиотелепатии и ходили к ней, чтобы она выдала нам ещё пару бутылок с учётом всех наших физиологий?

Кейт осмыслила этот вопрос, заданный неприлично чётким голосом.

\- Да, - сказала она наконец. – Логи подтверждают.

\- Я так и думал, - ответил Миднайтер и уронил голову обратно на спинку дивана.

Заснуть снова хотелось очень сильно, но корабельное время на часах, выросших из руки в лужице металла, подсказывало, что за ними всё равно скоро придут.

\- Лукас, Джек, - начала она и тут же продолжила тише, чтобы пожалеть и себя: - Подъём.

Джек с чмокающим звуком отделился от стены и сонно уставился на место, где спал.

\- Какого хуя? – наконец артикулировал он.

\- Ты не дошёл до кровати? – предположила Кейт. – А мы с Миднайтером заняли диван.

\- Поправка – это я нас сюда притащил, - не открывая глаз, поделился Миднайтер. – А Джека не успел, он уже там заснул.

\- Хорошо посидели, - заключила Кейт. – Кто первый в душ?

\- Минералка, - сказал Миднайтер. – Без неё я никуда не пойду.

Джек, сидя у стены, тоскливо покосился на стол:

\- А всё алкогольное мы допили?

\- Да, - Миднайтер всё ещё не открывал глаза. – Я уже проверил.

Кейт вздохнула:

\- Сейчас я уговорю Корабль прислать нам что-нибудь из продовольственных запасов…

Впрочем, она тоже вставать не торопилась.

Корабль прислал им воду из их местного родника. В миске. Но придираться к тому, как именно искусственный интеллект выполнил эту просьбу, ни у кого желания не нашлось. Как и сил.

В итоге они решали, кто первым отважится на долгое путешествие до ванной Джека, методом вытягивания «соломинок», которые вырастила из ногтей Кейт.

Миднайтер, которому досталась самая короткая, поворчал на тему мухлежа, но храбро встал и поковылял примерно в нужную сторону.

\- Вот тебе и особый метаболизм… - пробормотала наблюдавшая за ним Кейт.

\- Я отвергаю подобные инсинуации, - с достоинством ответил Миднайтер. – Почти всё, что я пил, Доктор подгоняла специально под меня. Обычный алкоголь меня бы никогда не пронял, - и он впечатался лбом в косяк. Джек заслонил глаза ладонью и заржал.

Через полчаса, всё ещё мутные, но уже функционирующие, они трое наконец привели себя в презентабельный вид и вышли из комнаты Джека, почти не держась друг за друга.

За порогом их ждал Константин.

\- Интересные у вас разбивки на тройнички, - хмыкнул он, критически их осматривая. – Ну что, к работе-то вы готовы? Там ваша Доктор что-то нашла, кажется.

 

Попытка дойти до рубки своими ногами была обречена на провал с самого начала. Кейт, вырастившая себе экзоскелет, держалась неплохо, но ей надо было тащить с собой ещё двоих, а Константин, показательно засунувший руки в карманы, явно помогать не собирался.

\- Нахуй, - сказал Джек после пары довольно малополезных минут, и пол ушёл вниз вместе с ними - а потом их зигзагом потащило в сторону рубки.

\- Пиздец, - прокомментировал Миднайтер, хорошо чувствовавший разницу между тем, как Джек это делал обычно и как делал сейчас. Тот на него только мрачно покосился, но ничего не ответил - не мог сейчас выполнять несколько задач одновременно. Кейт была занята тем, что утихомиривала Корабль, который всерьёз обеспокоился, что не так.     

Но до рубки они всё-таки добрались.

\- Ох ни хуя себя, - поделился Аполлон, когда их увидел. – Ну вы даёте! Лукас, куда делась вся твоя обычная осмотрительность?

Константин подтолкнул троицу в спины.

\- Он её пропил, - предположил он. – Или проебал, если они вот так вот всю ночь друг от друга не отлеплялись.

\- Шутка не была смешной в первый раз, - кое-как повернув голову, посмотрел на него Миднайтер. – Второй раз, при Аполлоне, смешнее не стала. Повторишь при Дженни – голову оторву.

\- Очень угрожающе звучит, - осклабился маг, - когда ты сам-то вот-вот на пол грохнешься.

Миднайтеру, впрочем, это уже не грозило: Аполлон обнял его и довёл до кресла. Кейт с Джеком доковыляли сами, но на этом батарейка села, похоже, у всех троих.

\- Очень взрослый поступок, - неодобрительно посмотрела на них Катана, сидевшая на полу, скрестив ноги. – И очень своевременный.

\- Да, и за ночной визит к тебе мне тоже стыдно, - сообщила уже почти лежавшая на столе Кейт.

\- Тебе что-нибудь принести? – участливо спросил Аполлон.

Кейт приподняла голову и уронила её обратно на руки:

\- Яду…

\- Не могу не отметить, - иронично заметила мадам Ксанаду, - что вы ведь все трое так или иначе изменены, а алкоголь должен был подействовать на вас слабее. Так что, чтобы довести себя до такого состояния, надо было приложить много усилий.

\- Как раз это мы и сделали, - стараясь не открывать глаза без необходимости, ответил Джек. -  И, поскольку как раз опасались, что эффекта не будет, кажется, перестарались…

\- Поход к Доктор был лишним, - кивнул (что было героическим поступком) Миднайтер.

\- В следующий раз, - холодно заметила Тацу, - когда вы так ко мне заявитесь, я действительно дам вам яду. Так будет проще, чем разрушать свой организм постепенно.

\- Наш клуб неанонимных алкоголиков, конечно, не мешает пропесочить потом ещё, - вздохнул Аполлон, - но, кажется, у нас было дело. – Он посмотрел на Ксанаду: - Магией их можно подлечить?

\- Конечно, - пожала она плечами. – Доктор?

\- Они все отличаются от людей, - заметила Катана. – Для экономии времени – я бы не отказалась от помощи.

\- Хорошо, - Ксанаду коснулась лица Кейт, в то время как сама Катана встала и подошла к Миднайтеру.

Джек почувствовал, как до его висков дотронулись чьи-то пальцы, и, наконец открыв глаза нормально, увидел над собой ухмыляющееся лицо Джона Константина.

\- Сиди уж, - сказал он. – Сейчас вылечу, раз не умеешь вовремя останавливаться.

\- Как будто ты сам это умеешь.

\- Джек, заткнись, - пробормотала Кейт. – Не заставляй меня думать, что похмелье у меня ещё и зря.

Константин приподнял брови, но ничего не сказал.

 

\- Дверь, - сказала Дженни Квант. И, высунув руку, помахала ей где-то в небе над Пекином. Рядом быстро начал формироваться разрыв. - Ну что, это оно?

\- Да, - мрачно кивнул Странник. - Скорее всего, да.

Они сидели на том уровне Корабля, где рос сад, и Дженни проверяла, насколько бдительно их стерегут.

Пока выходило, что очень даже.

\- Плохо, - нахмурилась Дженни. - Так мы никуда толком даже выйти не сможем.

\- Без конфронтации – нет.

\- Конфронтация с противником, когда не знаешь ни их количества, ни масштаба сил? - она облизала губы и рассеянно пошарила по карманам, словно что-то искала. - В этой команде так дела не делаются. Вот если бы вы с мадам Ксанаду принесли побольше сведений...

\- Мы с Нимуэ узнали всё, что могли.  

\- Угу, - кивнула она. - И я о чём. Но вообще ты мне можешь помочь ещё по-другому.

\- Хм? - повернулся к ней Странник.

Дженни Квант прищурилась:

\- Расскажи мне об этих ваших Вечных. У нас во вселенной такого не было, а, чувствую я, мне с этим так или иначе придётся столкнуться.

\- Хорошо, - немного недоумённо согласился Странник. - Их всего семеро, и каждый, каждая и каждое воплощает собой какое-то явление в мироздании...

 

Пока троица приходила в себя, Ксанаду поманила его в сторону.

\- Как ты, Джон? – негромко спросила она, поглядывая на остальных. – Смотрю, ты пробуешь колдовать.

\- Фокусы и мелкие трюки, - кивнул он. – На большее пока не рассчитываю, но, похоже, всё немного устаканилось. У тебя лёгкая рука.

\- Это тоже не самая сложная магия, - пожала она плечами. – Главное – регулярная профилактика.

\- Не волнуйся, я тут как раз подумал, что именно можно использовать, - усмехнулся Константин. – Тут ты тоже была права, в свежую голову идеи сами приходят.

\- Осторожнее, - фыркнула она. – Зная тебя, это те ещё идеи.

\- Буду предельно осторожен, само собой. Ну что, послушаем, что нам пропишет Доктор?

Ксанаду кивнула. Катана в этот момент как раз сложила ладони, словно удерживая шар, и что-то меж её пальцев засветилось.

\- Я нашла то, что было общего между этими людьми, - объявила она. – Вот оно.

«Оно» полезло наружу разноцветными щупальцами, и окружающие напряглись.

Катана пожала плечами:

\- Не волнуйтесь. Просто в этот раз я выдирала не наносное, а неотъемлемое, и оно этому не радо. Но его владельцам оно всё равно больше пока не понадобится, а потом, когда мы закончим, я всё верну.

\- Даже если оно хищное, это не проблема, - Кейт, полностью в металле, потянулась навстречу. Её пальцы разветвились, захватывая сущность в руках Катаны и закрывая её от взглядов. - Сопротивляется, - поморщилась Инженер. - Но я его вижу, и это уже хорошо. Ты удачно вывела это дело в физическую реальность.

Перед ней вспыхнул монитор, а на нём - характеристики изучаемой материи.

\- Буду работать, - кивнула Кейт. - Мне можно не мешать, разрешаю. Когда закончу - позову. Но вряд ли это будет раньше завтра.

\- Можно было не просыпаться, - заметил Миднайтер Джеку.

Джек согласно кивнул.

Его не покидало ощущение, что Константин за ними как-то очень пристально наблюдает.

 

Ксанаду нашла Странника в саду, где он сидел на каменной скамье, наблюдая за окном, оставленным ему Дженни.

\- Они смогут это сделать, - без предисловий сказала она. - У них достаточно сил и большая часть информации, так что сейчас лучше них не справится никто.

Молочно-белые глаза посмотрели на неё:

\- Значит, это война, Нимуэ? Война с такими, как я?

Она вздохнула, подавляя раздражение.

\- Странник, позволь тебе напомнить, что это ты ко мне пришёл с этим делом. И ты же хотел, чтобы я узнала, что происходит.

\- Это то, чего хотели от меня...

\- Да. Это мне известно, - она скрестила руки на груди, глядя на него сверху вниз. - Ну что же, мы оба получили, что хотели. Потому что я заинтересована в благополучии этого мира, и едва ли ты сможешь снова упрекнуть меня, что я пекусь о нём недостаточно деятельно. Не уверена, что нас ждёт война, но что-то ждёт определённо. Каковы твои приказы на этот случай?

Странник покачал головой, рассеянно подцепляя росток вьюна, забравшийся на скамью, и отправляя его обратно к остальной зелени.

\- То, что происходит, неестественно, - ответил он. - Оно не должно происходить.

\- Обтекаемо, - Ксанаду так же рассеянно играла с подвесками собственного ожерелья. - Но, думаю, я понимаю, что именно ты хочешь сказать. Так что же ты сомневаешься?

\- Это мои братья и сёстры.

\- Но разве раньше ты сомневался, поступить ли так, как велит миссия, что бы ни стояло на кону? - возразила Ксанаду.

Странник посмотрел на неё с болью:

\- Но раньше мне никогда не надо было сражаться с ними... Может быть, даже убивать...

Прорицательница сузила глаза:

\- Людей при этом ты убивал без сожалений.

\- Что? Нет! - он вскинул голову. - Нимуэ, никогда – без сожалений. Как бы это ни было необходимо – никогда.   

\- Прости, но звучит всё по-другому, - скривила губы Ксанаду. - Ты готов убивать невиновных, если это люди, но если это такие, как ты, - ты не готов преследовать даже виноватых.

Странник поднялся на ноги и оказался рядом с ней.

\- Я поступлю так, как предписывает миссия, - зло заявил он. - Но разве ты никогда не медлила, когда речь шла о твоих сёстрах, твоих близких, твоих возлюбленных? Разве, Нимуэ Инвуду?

\- О, не единожды, - хмыкнула она. - Ты и так это прекрасно знаешь, Странник. Но ни разу я не говорила, что мои родные не подлежат суду только потому, что они - мои родные.

\- Я этого тоже не говорил.

\- Хорошо, если так. А то хотелось бы знать заранее, если первым твоим волевым выбором станет пойти против нас в этом деле.

Странник медленно протянул к ней руку, смыкая пальцы на предплечье.

-  Нимуэ, - сказал он. - Я бы никогда не причинил тебе вреда.

\- Пока это не назначили бы твоей миссией, - кивнула Ксанаду.

\- Нимуэ, - он наклонился ближе.

\- Нет, Странник, нет, - отодвинула его она. - Пока ты поступаешь только так, как тебе велят – совершенно точно нет. Второй раз я на эту удочку не попадусь.

\- Как ты можешь хотеть от меня ослушания? – напряжённо спросил Странник. – Ты же знаешь: моя миссия и так дана мне в наказание.

Мадам Ксанаду высвободилась наконец и ровно сказала:

\- А может быть, она тебе дана, чтобы ты научился делать уже хоть что-нибудь?

\- Я и так…

\- По своей воле, Странник. Не по команде.

\- У меня не может существовать своей…

\- Вот хотя бы мне не лги, - дёрнула она плечом. – Думаю, за века нашего знакомства я это заслужила.

Призрачный Странник ничего не ответил, и она вышла так же, как пришла.

 

День прошёл без происшествий: гости Дозора занимались каждый чем-то своим, Катана медитировала, Джек просматривал потенциальные дела, которыми можно было бы заняться, когда появится время, семейная ячейка в лице Миднайтера, Аполлона и Дженни на весь день пропала у себя. Невозможность выйти наружу мешала, но пока не критично, хотя было понятно, что с этим придётся что-то делать. Под «вечер» к Джеку заявилась Дженни и сказала, что подумала с родителями на тему того, как отвлекать ангелов, когда надо будет бежать за королём или королевой. Джек кивнул и отправился к ним сравнивать планы с тем, что успел набросать сам.

Аполлон при виде него строго заявил, что здесь зона трезвости, но на этом обсуждение нерабочих тем и кончилось.

Кейт Спенсер вызвала их всех следующим утром.

\- Я надеюсь, вкалывала последние сутки не только я, - сказала она вместо приветствия, когда они вошли в рубку, где в воздухе везде висели мониторы с диаграммами на них.

\- Мы разработали схему отвлекающих манёвров, чтобы основная группа успела метнуться за нашей целью без помех, - ответил Джек. – И тебе доброе утро.

Кейт зевнула, потёрла глаза, обведённые тёмными кругами, и оделась в металл.

\- Угу. Здорово. И даже небось потренироваться в симуляторе успели?

\- Успели-успели, - кивнула Дженни. – Нам даже мадам Ксанаду и Странник компанию составили.

\- Кейт, не тяни, - заметил Джек. – У нас всё схвачено, ждём тебя.

\- Окей, окей… - Кейт Спенсер вывела на основной монитор у себя за спиной изображение – карту мира с точками на ней. - Тут вообще первоначально было несколько сотен совпадений, - сказала она. - Я подумала, что многовато, и мы с Тацу малость подкрутили модель на предмет точности. Теперь совпадений пара десятков, и это уже  больше похоже на правду. Вопрос только - куда побежим сперва? Я фиксирую совпадения по характеристикам на всех континентах и в самых разных странах. Могу сузить ареал до, скажем, города или нескольких соседних тибетских пиков, но это всё. Пол, возраст, внешность тем более не уточню.

\- Будем искать иголку в стоге сена? - мрачно предположил Миднайтер.

\- Причём очень быстро, - поддержала его Дженни. - Потому что даже после отвлекающих манёвров группу быстро найдут.

\- Я вас не совсем беспомощными всё-таки отправлю, - пожала плечами Инженер. - Дам с собой – или возьму с собой, если Джек решит, что я в группе – компактный поисковик. Но это тоже будет игра в холодно-горячо. Так куда двигаем?

\- Мы, кажется, забываем кое о чём, - заметила Ксанаду. – Наших королев и королей ищем не одни мы. Почему бы не начать с тех, кому грозит наибольшая опасность?

\- И как мы это определим… - начала было Кейт, на что Ксанаду махнула колодой:

\- Я всё-таки не просто так к вам в гости зашла. Расскажи мне всё, что можешь, об этих людях, и я определю, с какой стороны нам лучше заходить.

\- Читай, - создала Кейт перед ней монитор. – Но, как я и сказала, тут не очень много.

Ксанаду пробежала глазами данные:

\- Для старта хватит, – её руки уже тасовали карты.

Этот расклад был, похоже, её собственным изобретением, и она сделала его трижды прежде, чем заговорила снова.

Всё это время они следили за её руками.

\- И снова всё указывает на Британские острова, - сказала Ксанаду. – Кто-нибудь там есть, если верить программе?

\- В Ирландии, - кивнула Кейт, и её пальцы запорхали. – Точнее… да, в Дублине.

Джек оживился:

\- Дублин? Тогда найти кого-то будет не проблема – она отзывчивая. Всегда помогает в важных делах.

\- То есть, я так понимаю, ты миссию и возглавишь? – уточнила она. – Окей. Кого берёшь с собой?

\- Хм… - Джек оглядел присутствующих. – Может быть, Призрачного Стран…

\- Могу я предложить свою кандидатуру? – перебила его мадам Ксанаду. – Я понимаю логику, Странник той же породы, что наши противники, но я выучила несколько способов с ними бороться и могу помочь. Если мне снова готовы довериться, конечно, на что я понадеялась вчера, когда вы показали нам схему отвлекающих манёвров.

Джек медленно кивнул:

\- Готовы. В принципе, для подстраховки мне хватит одного человека, тем более что провернуть всё надо оперативно. Миднайтер, вы с Дженни. Катана, ты тогда со Странником. Аполлон,  тебя отправляю одного, и всем, включая тебя – в бой по возможности не вступать, уходить через двери, в крайнем случае – сразу на Корабль. Кейт, будешь координировать.

\- Хорошо, - отозвалась она.

\- Меня, я смотрю, не посчитали, - подал голос Константин. – Как и вчера.

\- А надо? – приподняв брови, посмотрел на него Джек. – Ты вроде бы ясно дал понять, что в командной работе не участвуешь.

\- Джон, может быть, прогуляешься с нами? – предложила Ксанаду. – Опять же, это кто-то из наших земляков.

\- В Ирландии? – язвительно спросил он, и его ливерпульский акцент в одночасье загустел так, что ножом стало можно резать. – О, да. Земляки дальше некуда.

\- К тому же, - продолжила она, не обращая на него внимания, - несмотря на отвлекающие манёвры, у нас шанс получить конфликт выше всего.

\- Родная, ты же знаешь…- маг осёкся и кивнул: - Хорошо. Если Хоксмур не против, естественно.

\- Джек? – посмотрела она на него. – Пожалуйста?

\- Как же быстро начинают приедаться ваши таинственные магические игры отдельно от нас… - произнесла в воздух Кейт Спенсер.

\- У тебя всё ещё большой кредит доверия, - сказал Джек прорицательнице. – Но вообще я поддерживаю Кейт. Хорошо, Джон идёт с нами. Распределяемся.

 

Группы вынырнули на Землю одна за другой, пока наконец в рубке не осталось четверо.

\- Давайте, - сказала Спенсер, калибруя настройки. – На всех наших среагировали – надейтесь, что на вас не успеют.

\- Выгрузи нас сразу на улице, - посоветовал Джек. – Может, я успею договориться с Дублин, чтобы она нас прикрыла.

\- Замётано, - она задержала на нём взгляд. – Джек, удачи. Дверь!

Трое шагнули в неё – и сразу вдохнули прохладный солоноватый воздух. Джек почти обнялся со стеной ближайшего дома, слегка в неё уходя, и тут же выпрямился обратно.

\- Дублин сделает, что сможет, - сообщил он. – В плане помощи с поиском – тоже.

\- Веди, - кивнула Ксанаду.

Он поводил устройством, вручённым им Кейт, и пошёл в сторону усиления сигнала. Прохожие поглядывали на них странно – троица у них вышла колоритная, учитывая, что Джек был бос, Ксанаду была одета как типичная гадалка с ярмарки, а Константин всё ещё выглядел так, словно ночевал в канаве.

\- Мы как ёбаный филиал карнавала, - пробормотал он, обращая на это внимание.

Ксанаду хмыкнула, а Джек отстранённо ответил, попутно объясняя Дублин, почему им так важно сделать всё быстро:

\- Они как-нибудь переживут… главное – найти того, кого ищем.

\- Иди, - кивнула Ксанаду. – Мы тебя прикроем, сосредоточься на поиске.

Константин красноречиво на неё посмотрел, но она пожала плечами и тихо сказала:

\- Фокусов пока хватит, - Джек как раз окончательно ушёл в себя, так, что радужки глаз закатились, и она рискнула добавить: - А если случится что-то серьёзное, серьёзным и ответим. Оба.

\- Предпочту обойтись.

\- Если сумеешь, Джон, - Джек встряхнулся, возвращаясь к этой реальности, и она замолчала.

\- Не споткнись, - сказал ему Константин.

\- Не споткнусь, - без эмоций ответил Джек, явно всё равно пребывая здесь не до конца. – Пойдёмте со мной через город. Дублин говорит, что выкинет нас там, где можно будет начинать смотреть в стёкла. Присутствие того, кого мы ищем, запоминается, и она его тоже чувствует, теперь, когда я показал ей, что искать.

Они не возразили, когда он взял их под руки и шагнул в стену, через несколько минут в темноте выйдя на другом конце города.

Впрочем, может, для Джека эта темнота темнотой не была.

\- Да, здесь стёкла помнят, - кивнул он, и они машинально повернули головы все трое, хотя, конечно, видел что-то по-настоящему только один.

 Сигнал на поисковом устройстве нарастал – а Джек Хоксмур сосредоточенно заглядывал в окна и витрины.

\- Этот человек здесь проходил… Здесь – несколько раз… - босые ноги сами поворачивали в нужные стороны, и никакая техника, на самом деле, уже явно было больше не нужна. – Здесь она ходит часто…

\- «Она»? – переспросил Константин.

\- Женщина, - кивнул Джек. – Здесь она остановилась и засмотрелась, - он махнул рукой, и по витрине, где была выставлена походная экипировка, пробежали тени. – Это стекло её помнит… Она студентка, не старше двадцати… - он резко свернул в узкий проулок, так, что его спутники чуть не пролетели мимо.

\- И впрямь – Бог Городов, - вполголоса заметила Ксанаду, улыбаясь.

\- У Джека есть полезные качества, - согласился Константин.

\- Если вы закончили, -  всё ещё слишком ровным голосом сказал Джек, - то хочу сказать, что мы почти на месте. Она живёт в этом районе.

В спину им от воды дул холодный ветер, но пальмы, высаженные вдоль улицы, наклонялись вправо. Видимо, туда, куда было нужно идти.

Джек туда и пошёл – прямо к двери дома ниже по улице, попутно вырубая устройство и убирая его в карман. А потом нажал на звонок.

Через пару минут им открыла молодая девушка – действительно не старше двадцати на вид. И с серебристо-белыми волосами, то ли удачно покрашенными, то ли красиво поседевшими.

\- Да? – удивилась она, уставившись на тех, кто к ней заявился. – Если вы хотите поговорить со мной о Боге, идите нафиг. А если что-то продаёте, то дайте телефон вашей фирмы, я тоже хочу работать там, где есть такой дресскод.

\- Мы не сектанты и не продавцы, - сказал Джек. – А вы… - он коснулся пальцами дверного косяка. – Вы – Шивон МакДугалл.

\- Ну допустим, - нахмурилась она. – А вам-то что?

\- Как объяснять будем? – хмыкнул Константин, но в этот момент Ксанаду, смотревшая на девушку очень пристально, неожиданно просияла.

\- Эйс шид-э! – воскликнула она. – Бьен ши!

\- Что? – переспросил Джек Хоксмур, как раз когда лицо Шивон МакДугалл стало похоже на череп, волосы отросли, а сама она зашипела, как кошка.

\- Да баньши же! – Константин быстро отодвинул его в сторону. – Родная, а раньше предупредить никак было, да?

\- Она не угроза! – махнула рукой Ксанаду. – И мы не угроза! – повернулась она к баньши, не особенно похожей сейчас на человека. – А мы с тобой вообще родня.

Баньши моргнула от удивления и приняла свой прежний облик.

\- Так, слушайте, ребята, - пробормотала она, поднимая руки. -  Я не собиралась перекидываться. Просто нехрен о моём секрете на всю улицу орать… И вообще, вы кто такие?

Константин и Хоксмур ответили почти синхронно:

\- Джон.

\- Джек.

Она оглядела их с подозрением:

\- В вашем поколении с именами дефицит был, что ли?

\- Мы пришли спасти тебе жизнь, - миролюбиво улыбнулась мадам Ксанаду.

\- Да, и использовать в качестве наживки, хотя команда благородных героев обычно вначале об этом молчит, - прибавил Константин, расслабляясь. – Но всё равно это альтернатива получше, чем стать четвёртой в списке расчленённых трупов. А вот это тебе точно не понравится, родная.

Небо над ними потемнело, и Шивон было удивлённо воззрилась наверх, но потом быстро вспомнила, что хотела сказать:

\- Это сейчас что, вы мне угрожаете? Не в курсе, что такое баньши, что ли? Я не просто предсказываю смерть – я её устраиваю.

\- Боюсь, тебя это не спасёт, - Джек тоже наблюдал за небом. – И не от нас, нет. Но наши общие друзья вот-вот заглянут на огонёк.

\- Мы объясним, - мягко добавила Ксанаду. – Но позже, потому что сейчас нет времени. Ты нам веришь?

\- Нет, конечно!

\- И отлично. – Константин раздражённо посмотрел на Джека: - Хоксмур, блять, ну?!

Тот выдохнул, думая, что надо бы огрызнуться в ответ. Но он всё ещё наполовину был на Уровне Городов, и Дублин смотрела на него понимающе и говорила, что сейчас злиться смысла нет.

– Дверь, - только и произнёс Джек.

\- Что… - начала было баньши, но все трое схватились за неё, не обращая внимания, что она опять перекидывается, и шагнули на Корабль.

И это было более чем вовремя.

 

Хотя первое, что сделала Шивон МакДугалл, оказавшись на Корабле, это открыла рот и приготовилась вопить.

Что, учитывая её природу, и правда могло быть чревато.

\- В сторону, - хладнокровно бросила мужчинам мадам Ксанаду. Те послушались, а она шагнула к баньши, обнимая её – и обвивая магией. И та только выдохнула от неожиданности, против воли принимая человеческий облик и лишаясь возможности двигаться. – Извини меня, ши, - с искренним сожалением добавила прорицательница. – Против себе подобных я обычно не действую. Но ступор у тебя пройдёт через несколько минут, а вот превращаться ты не сможешь до конца дня. Это проще, чем потом разгребать последствия твоих проклятий.

Наблюдавший за ними Джек Хоксмур слегка расслабился, видя, что угроза нейтрализована, а Джон Константин, похоже, и не напрягался.

\- Что она такое? - спросил Джек из любопытства – после общения с Дублин он даже временно забыл, почему Константин его раздражает. - Помимо того, что цыганка?

\- Да она и не цыганка, - пожал плечами Джон. - И, если ты не в курсе, ромени вообще не любят, когда их так называют. Но вот её породы просто почти не осталось, и люди забыли, как они выглядят. Она - из первых жителей старушки Британии, Джек, в грёбаных учебниках истории их называют грёбаными пиктами. И волосы она выпрямляет.   

Джек крякнул:

\- Это сколько ей лет?

\- До хера, - усмехнулся маг. – И она ещё нас всех похоронит, я подозреваю. - Это было сказано даже с каким-то удовольствием, и Джек удивлённо на него посмотрел. – Что? А тебя не обнадёживает, что мы сдохнем, а она всё ещё будет следить, чтобы всё было в порядке?

\- Может быть… - Он обратил внимание, как, слегка усмехаясь, разглядывает его Константин. – Что?

  - Ты заговорил нормально, - хмыкнул тот. – И не только в смысле того, что не с городом. Это кстати. У меня к тебе как раз вопрос.

\- Ну? - подозрительно осведомился Джек.

\- Поправь меня, если я вдруг жёстко ошибся, но ты же вроде хотел со мной переспать, нет?

Джека как по голове ударили.

\- Что?

\- То. Предложение ещё в силе? А то я передумал. 

\- Джон, какого хрена? – наконец изумился Джек.

\- Я что-то непонятно сказал? - недоумённо глянул на него Константин.

В стороне откашлялась мадам Ксанаду.

\- Если вы думаете, что мы вас не слышим, то ошибаетесь, - нейтрально заметила она. – Не хотите продолжить обсуждать эту тему где-нибудь в другом месте?

Шивон МакДугалл, всё ещё стоявшая в ступоре, смотрела на них круглыми глазами.

\- Пойдём, - взял Джек Константина за плечо. – Доложимся Кейт, а по дороге ты объяснишь мне, какого хрена несёшь.

\- Я предлагаю нам с тобой переспать, - терпеливо повторил маг, идя вместе с ним по коридору. – На это можно ответить «да» или «нет». Доходить до рубки, чтобы зрителей было побольше, в принципе, не обязательно.

\- Ты издеваешься? – подозрительно спросил Джек, имея в виду скорее: «Почему ты издеваешься?».

\- Что именно в предложении переспать теперь считается издевательским?

\- Э, - сказал вывернувший на них из-за поворота Миднайтер. – Я как раз шёл вас искать, чтобы узнать, как всё прошло, но, кажется, я не вовремя?..

Джек почувствовал, что краснеет.

\- Нахуй, - решил он. – У нас дела есть. Лукас, все целыми вернулись?

\- Все, - кивнул тот, ничего больше не комментируя. – На пару групп успели напасть, но быстро ушли, видимо, искать вас. Мы их толком даже не видели.

\- Замечательно, - они дошли до рубки. – Кейт, - резко сказал Джек, так что она удивлённо повернулась. – Мы здесь.

\- Вижу, - кивнула она. – Нашли, как понимаю?

\- Да, королева с нами. Точнее, прямо сейчас – с Ксанаду. Это баньши, так что осторожнее.

\- Прекрасно, - без особой радости отреагировала Инженер. – Запрограммирую быстро вылетающие из стен кляпы. – Она переключилась на радиотелепатию: - «Тацу, ты просила сказать, когда здесь будет наш объект. Объект здесь, это королева, и она баньши».

«Спасибо», - пришёл краткий ответ.

\- Наша Доктор лаконична, - заметила Кейт, наблюдая за мрачным, как туча, Джеком и Константином, курившим  рядом с ним с картинным недоумением на лице. – Что у нас опять такое? – спросила она в итоге у Миднайтера.

\- Ты не поверишь… - тяжело вздохнул Миднайтер.

\- Да в чём дело-то? – воздел руки Константин. – Я же секс предлагаю, а не третью мировую начать!

Хлопок металлической ладонью по металлическому лицу вышел звонким.

\- Джон, когда ж ты заткнёшься? – риторически вопросил уже побагровевший Джек.

\- А что я такого вообще сказал?!

\- Идите уединитесь уже, - пробормотал Миднайтер, и Джек с трудом вспомнил, как сам когда-то сказал то же самое им с Аполлоном, и без удивления подумал, что Миднайтер никогда не забывает отомстить за любую мелочь.

\- Дельный совет, - не сводя с Джека глаз, заметил Константин. – Если тебя от этого попустит на этот раз окончательно – я всеми руками за. И не только руками.

\- С чего это вдруг? – мрачно осведомился Джек, из последних остатков гордости не обращая внимания на свидетелей сцены. – Не припомню за тобой такого энтузиазма.

\- Дарёному коню в зубы не смотрят, - Константин выдохнул клуб дыма. – Особенно, если он пообещает, что зубов как раз не будет. Реально, Джек, пойдём. Я всё равно как-то не собираюсь при твоих этот разговор продолжать.

\- Хоть на этом спасибо, - сказала Кейт Спенсер. – Мужики, вы успели заебать уже нереально. Давайте я вас подальше отправлю? От нас пока вроде отстали, так что даже могу куда-нибудь наружу.

-  Выкинь нас в город, Спенсер, - кивнул Константин.

\- С радостью. Возвращайтесь, когда между собой разберётесь. Корабль, дверь.

Джек повернулся сказать, что никуда с этим мудаком идти не собирается, когда Константин сделал ему подсечку и вместе с ним красиво упал в портал.

 

Заботливая Кейт Спенсер скинула их в Лондон, и, как только они там оказались, Джек взял Константина за лацканы тренча и прошипел:

\- Хочешь помериться силами на моей территории, Джон? И ещё раз посмотреть на Уровень Городов изнутри?

\- Приятель, моя территория – весь мир, - хмыкнул тот. – Так что вперёд.

Вместо ответа Джек провалился под тротуар, и Константин с усмешкой сжал его запястье.

\- У тебя уже получше получается, смотрю, - сказал он. – Натренировался обратно?

\- Да, - Лондон возмущённо зашипел, что таскать чужаков на Уровень – это слишком даже для Бога Городов. – Достаточно, чтобы протащить нас обоих через полмира.

\- Давай, это будет интересно.

Лондон навис над ними, обдавая холодом, и предложил убраться подальше. Они так и сделали – Джек отправил их в ближайший готовый принять их город, и это должно бы было занять больше времени, чем заняло, но Константин что-то произнёс, и их швырнуло рывком, и Оксфорд только и успел испуганно их поймать, прежде чем тоже выругаться на присутствие чужака.

\- Что у тебя с магией? – отдышавшись, спросил Джек. – Ты сейчас как взорвался.

\- Видимо, на Уровне Городов так проявляется, - не моргнув глазом, ответил Константин, и оба знали, что он врёт. – Куда теперь?

Следующей их приняла Бирмингем.

\- Ты долго не продержишься, - предупредил Джек. – Это место не для людей, даже если они маги.

\- Поглядим, - мотнул головой Константин. – Объясни мне наконец, что ты кипятишься?

\- Он тебя хочет, - сказал дух города у его плеча. – Здравствуй, Джон.

\- Тогда тем более не вижу проблемы, - Константин даже не обернулся. – Мы в гостях у Ливерпуля, не так ли?

\- Да, - Джек тяжело посмотрел на город. – И эта фраза была лишней.

\- Бог Городов, я привязан ко всем своим, - не испугался Ливерпуль. – Не меньше, чем к тебе. Поэтому вы можете ненадолго задержаться, хотя ты нарушаешь правила.

\- Ну вот и поговорим, - кивнул маг. – Джек, не знаю, что ты там себе вообразил, но я предлагаю именно то, что предлагаю.

\- Раньше ты несколько раз специально подчеркнул, как это тебя не интересует.

\- Раньше было раньше. У нас даже уже мир другой, если ты не заметил.

\- Он и правда тоже думает о ваших брачных ритуалах, - видимо, решил помочь Ливерпуль. – Хотя он, конечно, всегда часто о них думал. Но ваше время истекло.

\- Давно пора, - пробормотал Константин и снова что-то добавил, потому что потом их выкинуло сразу к Вене.

\- Придурок, - со смешком выдохнул Джек, её увидев. – Нас так размажет!

Константин широко усмехнулся в ответ:

\- Так кто ещё не выдержит первым, Бог Городов?

Джеку самому это было интересно – обычно он путешествовал совсем не так.

\- Поглядим, - сказал он и подумал о Берлине.

Наверняка было что-то неправильное в том, чтобы так разгоняться на магии Константина, но прямо сейчас азарт надёжно заглушил здравый смысл. Они попали к Берлину – а потом их увидели самые разные города в самых разных частях мира. Духи шарахались, когда они пролетали мимо, и деловая Метрополис, и сибарит Рим,  и изысканная Париж, и богемный Франкфурт. Амстердам устало приподнял покрасневшие веки и назвал их психопатами, но Джек понял, что смеётся, и Константин смеялся тоже.

Магия, даже если какая-то неправильная, была как наркотик. Джек первый раз понял, зачем её ищут, даже если самому ему она была не нужна. Гонка сквозь города быстро и давно потеряла цель вымотать и избавиться, и Уровень воспринимался совсем по-другому сквозь марево эйфории.

Нью-Йорк, его вечный Нью-Йорк, поймал их, когда они снова сменили континенты, и сказал, что хорошенького понемножку. И что магия, которую они принесли, лично у него вызывает аллергию. 

Джек и сам чувствовал, что пора заканчивать. А ещё он чувствовал, что у него стоит, и не сомневался, что у Джона стоит тоже. Обвинять его в том, что это и был его план, было бесполезно (хотя с Джоном это было бесполезно всегда), и Джек стиснул его плечо, и Джон тут же впился в его губы, царапая щетиной, и, да, блять, Джек хотел этого почти с того самого момента, как они вдвоём спаслись в Готэме от Когтей.

Только не думал, что когда-либо получит.

Джон Константин без церемоний сунул руку ему между ног, и Джек понял, что всё, точно надо быстро вылезать из сознания городов, иначе есть риск тут и застрять.

Нью-Йорк выкинул их в каких-то трущобах и пожелал Джеку не проводить так брачные игры больше никогда.

 

Они ввалились в дверь, и так висевшую на соплях, и хорошо хоть в этом заброшенном доме никого не было. Во всём здании: Джек бы почувствовал, даже сейчас. Даже когда они шарили руками друг по другу, и пиздец как срочно уже надо было нащупать молнию ширинки.

У Джека получилось первым, и он дёрнул вниз брюки Джона вместе с трусами, и тот, пачкая тренч, прислонился к стене, расставляя ноги.

В волосы тут же насыпалось мелкое крошево, и Джон пробормотал пару ласковых на тему выбранных места и времени.

Но, блять, не натягивать же штаны обратно, когда тебе отсасывают.

Это, кстати, не был самый лучший минет в жизни Константина. Ни из тех, что делали ему, ни из тех, что делал он (сам себя не похвалишь - никто не похвалит). Но и не худший тоже, да и вообще, он не собирался сейчас критику разводить. Особенно когда… а, да, отлично, и пусть только попробует не глотать, не тренчем же брюки вытирать… бля-а…

Джек проглотил. И, тяжело дыша, перенёс вес на пятки. Джон поддёрнул трусы, чтоб не мешались, и выдохнул:

\- Ну, теперь с тобой разберёмся.

Окей, вот на этом этапе он как-то уже не ожидал смущения и нервного цепляния за ремень.

\- Ёпта, что?

\- Недостаточно темно, - пробормотал Джек.

Ну, да, освещение тут какое-никакое, а было: сквозь оконные проёмы, с которых сорвали доски.

Джон сощурил глаза.

\- Ты знаешь, вот сейчас я всё бросил и пошёл шторы вешать. Не дури, Джек.

Тот раздражённо посмотрел в ответ:

\- Джон, когда я последний раз снимал штаны перед кем-то, она блевала так, что забыла меня пристрелить.

Константин скинул тренч, постелил на пол и толкнул туда Джека.

\- Жертва экспериментов, где ты вообще находишь убийц с такой ранимой психикой? Спускай штаны, всё окей. И, поскольку в душе я романтик, рубашку тоже задери.   

С последним он помог – быстро наткнувшись пальцами на шрамы ещё до того, как их увидел.

А смотреть там было на что. По ходу, у тех инопланетян, что когда-то похитили Джека Хоксмура, под хирургией понималось вырывание мяса кусками, чтобы можно было вынуть внутренние органы. Неудивительно, что к накладыванию швов после этого они тоже относились халатно.

\- Нехерово тебя, - прокомментировал Джон, и Джек, у которого стояк увядал на глазах, сердито фыркнул. - Да ладно. Ты слишком много думаешь.

На члене, кстати, тоже были шрамы и модификации, и Константин еле удержался, чтоб не спросить: «А что, членом ты тоже города чувствуешь?». Вместо этого он театральным жестом убрал чёлку назад, нагнулся и приступил к работе.  

По крайней мере, Джек на некоторое время заткнулся.

 

Они сидели на тренче Константина, и Джек молча взял у Константина сигарету, хотя тот всем видом давал понять, что совместный секс – это ещё не повод посягать на его драгоценную заначку.

\- Ну и что, кто из нас в этом деле сдохнет? – неожиданно спросил Джек, выдыхая кольцо.

Константин было озадаченно нахмурился, но потом уловил его ход мысли:

\- Что, думаешь, это поэтому я с тобой переспал? В качестве, я, блядь, не знаю, прощального подарка? Джек, у тебя охерительная фантазия. Но применяешь ты её не по назначению.

\- И что это тогда было?

\- Э… секс? Мне показалось, ты знаком с этим понятием.

Джек Хоксмур тяжело вздохнул.

\- От тебя нормальных ответов не добиться, да?

Белобрысые ресницы бесстыдно моргнули.

\- Да. Ну что, тест-драйв мы прошли,  а продолжить предлагаю позже. Иначе там твой Дозор решит, что я тебя убил, и снова придёт по мою душу.

На шее Джека дёрнулся кадык.

\- Тебя не смущает?.. – он показал пальцем вниз.

Джон Константин подарил ему долгий и пристальный взгляд.

\- Что-то я тут подумал, что чем меньше ты знаешь о разнообразии в моей личной жизни, тем лучше…           

\- У тебя стоит на фриков, Джон?

Константин затянулся:

\- Ты знаешь, я вообще умею узнавать вопросы, где за любой ответ бьют лицом об пол. Что, думаешь, раз уже полчаса не ругались – надо исправить?

Джек сощурился:

\- Вот на этот вопрос тебе придётся ответить.

\- А то на меня обрушится здание, да? – Джон посмотрел наверх. – Не поможет, если что. Но считай, что уболтал, только не обессудь, если ответ не понравится. Может, раньше у тебя случались те, кто говорил, что им гораздо важнее твоя бесценная личность, но в случае со мной – я просто сильно равнодушнее ко многому отношусь, и к таким штукам в том числе. Видел всякое, конечно, но нет, спал я не со всем.

\- И чем я заслужил особое отношение?

\- Блять, Хоксмур, ты невозможен. Ничем, - Константин выплюнул свою сигарету, вытащил сигарету изо рта Джека и, взяв за уши, крепко поцеловал. – Не устраивает – проехали и забыли. Устраивает – прекращай с допросами. Только выбери что-то одно.

Кадык на шее Джека дёрнулся ещё раз.

\- Устраивает.

\- И славно. Пошли обратно, что ли?

 

 **ЧАСТЬ** **III.** **Волки среди нас**

 

Как ни странно, первой на Корабле их встретила Шивон МакДугалл, что заставило Джека заподозрить, что свалил он невовремя, и тут за время его отсутствия случился переворот.

\- Ребята, пиздец, - сказала она, придирчиво их осмотрев. – Вы правда, что ли, трахаться ходили? Я думала, это у вас шутки такие.

Джек сомневался, что по их внешнему виду так уж прямо всё понятно, так что открыл рот, чтобы предложить баньши заниматься своим делом и не лезть в чужие.

Не успел.

\- Ну ходили, а что такого-то? – сказал Джон Константин. – Дело житейское.

\- И нам всем совершенно не обязательно знать подробности, Джон, - к сожалению, за баньши появилась мадам Ксанаду в сопровождении Аполлона.  – Правда.

\- Всё спокойно? – тщательно держа лицо, спросил Аполлона Джек.

\- Да, вполне, - тоже держа лицо, ответил Аполлон. – Наша гостья введена в курс дела, но пока не особенно нам верит.

\- И, простите, вы этому что, удивляетесь? – поинтересовалась Шивон. – Я жила себе спокойно, а вы мне тут рассказываете байки про королеву мира и ангелов. И это после того, как похитили.

\- Баньши жила себе спокойно посреди Дублина? – Константин хмыкнул. – Что-то, родная, байками тут балуешься скорее ты.

\- Ну, неприятности случались, - пожала она плечами. – Но до вас они все были мелкие и незначительные.

\- Это не так, - сухо заметила Катана, присоединяясь к их компании. – Если мы снова все в сборе, может быть, вернёмся в конференц-зал? – И она продолжила по-японски, скорее всего, машинально, хотя Джеку всё равно перевела радиотелепатия: - Шивон МакДугалл имеет право знать свою дальнейшую судьбу.    

\- Ну, хоть кто-то понимает, - кивнула, как ни в чём ни бывало, баньши. - Домо аригато: годзаймасу.

\- Знаешь японский? - спросил у неё Джек.

\- Что? А, - пожала она плечами. - Это как раз светлая часть моей сути: я понимаю все языки и на любом из них могу говорить. Такого в моём роду раньше не было, и Нимуэ вон уже считает, что это как раз из-за того, что я – эта ваша «королева мира».

\- Ты удивительно жизнерадостна, учитывая, что сначала собиралась нас проклинать за похищение, - подозрительно заметил он.

\- Ну, прямо сейчас у меня же сила заблокирована, - мило улыбнулась она. – Поэтому я пользуюсь советами из книжек поведения с киднепперами и стараюсь вас не злить. А как только блок спадёт, поубиваю всех нахрен.

Ксанаду вздохнула:

\- Я понимаю твои чувства, конечно… но всё-таки хотелось бы тебя ещё переубедить. Может быть, действительно пойдём в зал? – она посмотрела на Джека.

\- Да, - согласился он. – Пойдём.

 

Впрочем, говорить у них начала Шивон, и ей сначала даже никто не мешал.

То ли потому, что многие и правда чувствовали себя похитителями, то ли потому, что были заняты тем, что посматривали исподтишка на Джека.

\- Итак, - подняла палец баньши, - у вас тут организация с каким-то диким скоплением людей со спецспособностями, хотя вот откуда вы все друг о друге узнали, интересно? Ну, блин, до того, как газеты начали писать о Супермене, а потом и ещё паре таких же, я думала, что мы, такие счастливцы, почти не встречаемся в природе… Но в итоге у вас тут тоже: какой-то пришелец, который летает и стреляет лазерами из глаз,  супер-воин,  киборг, аватара столетия, и я даже ещё не начала осознавать масштаба того, что вот это последнее значит… А ещё целая куча магов – куда вам столько, солить?.. Ну и ты, - посмотрела она на Джека, - но про тебя мне толком не рассказали.

\- Я Бог Городов, - усмехнулся он, откидываясь на спинку дивана.

\- Час от часу не легче, - вздохнула она.

\- Я не маг, - заметил Призрачный Странник.

\- А те, кто маги, несколько по разным специализациям, - продолжила мадам Ксанаду. – Магия неоднородна и сильно зависит от того, как её хотят использовать.

\- Да уж, - фыркнул Константин. – Вот Ксанаду предпочитает знать всё заранее – а потом уже исправлять то, что её не устраивает, не обязательно магическими средствами.

\- А ты просто применяешь магию, когда надо и когда можешь, - кивнула она. – А Доктор следит за соблюдением гармонии планеты.

\- Угу, - сощурилась Шивон. – И на фоне этого всего вы тут хиппуете и периодически ходите трахаться после того, как кого-нибудь похитите. Пиздец, теперь мне гораздо страшнее будет смотреть в небо, зная, что вы где-то там летаете.

\- Я так смотрю, у тебя знакомых магов вообще нет, - сказал Константин. – Иначе бы уже давно привыкла, что магия и секс вообще ходят рука об руку, и не зацикливалась.

\- Все маги – сексоголики? – с неподдельным любопытством уточнила баньши.

\- Ну, вообще для магов вопрос стоит не так, - пряча улыбку, ответила Ксанаду.

\- В том смысле, что имелось в виду, что секс – отличный источник энергии и может применяться чуть ли не в любом ритуале, - согласился Константин.

\- Необязательно, конечно, - продолжила Ксанаду. – Но, да, возможно. Чаще всего это самый доступный и дешёвый способ подпитки магической силы. И самый моральный.

\- Ну, это смотря как всё провернуть, конечно, - хмыкнул Константин. – Но по сравнению, скажем, с перерезанием чужих глоток – да, всё гораздо моральнее. – Джек смотрел на него очень задумчиво, но он добавил: - Не говоря уже о том, сколько ритуалов вообще на сексе завязано. Так что у магов это вообще обычно часть жизни, ну и установка, что если есть секс – надо его утилизировать.

\- Не собираюсь так подходить к этой профессии в ближайшее время, - проговорила Катана.

\- Ну, у тебя-то чит из-за статуса, - ответил ей Константин. – А некоторым повезло поменьше.

\- Тацу, я правда рада, что ты уже официально примкнула к Дозору… - пробормотала Кейт Спенсер. – Иначе вот сейчас, чувствую, ты бы решила, что ну нас тут всех нахуй.

Шивон, глядевшая на Ксанаду с Константином, театрально прижала руки к груди:

\- Я бы с вами спать ни за что не стала! Ни вместе, ни по отдельности!

\- Ну, тебе и не предлагают, - резонно заметила Ксанаду. – Ты, к тому же, слегка молода и для Джона, а уж для меня – тем более.

Константин хмыкнул себе под нос и заработал от неё тычок в бок.

Но Шивон интересовало другое:

\- То есть у вас тут совсем всё совсем свободно на тему пола, да? Вообще никаких ограничений?

\- Родная, в этой профессии предрассудки вообще имеют свойство забываться…

Дженни Квант слушала разговор тоже с большим интересом, и, заметив её горящие глаза, Аполлон вздохнул:

\- Дженни, милая... Пойдём, займёмся чем-нибудь другим?

\- Ну папа! - возмутилась она. - А как же сексуальное просвещение?

\- Я не против сексуального просвещения, - сказал он. - Я против такого состава преподавателей.

Как ни странно, у всех хватило ума воздержаться от комментариев.     

Правда, когда они вышли, баньши повернулась к Ксанаду:

\- Мы же вроде ещё ничего такого не говорили, да?

\- Не знаю, - пожала плечами та. – Спроси у второго отца Дженни, - и она показала на Миднайтера.  

Шивон посмотрела на него с ясно видимым восторгом и радостно вопросила:

\- А у вас у кого-нибудь тут вообще нормальная ориентация есть?

\- У меня, - сказала Инженер Спенсер, которой этот разговор надоел ещё пятнадцать минут назад. - Ни с кем не трахаюсь и не хочу. И, судя по всем вам, совершенно правильно делаю. Если этот вопрос мы выяснили, то можем уже приступить к делу?

 

Для начала, конечно, они вернули Аполлона с Дженни, не успевших уйти далеко, а потом перешли к обсуждению ситуации.

\- В этот раз мы успели опередить противника, - сказал Джек. – Надо закрепить это преимущество и отвлечь их от поисков остальных королей и королев.

\- Я сомневаюсь, что они способны найти их так же быстро, как мы, - заметила Ксанаду. – У них нет Доктор, чтобы так настроиться, а сами они действуют в другой системе координат.

\- Почём вы знаете, что они вообще что-то ищут, а это не ваши домыслы? – встряла Шивон.

Кейт мимоходом вывела ей монитор со статьёй и фотографиями пепелища.

\- Твой дом, - объяснила она. – Кажется, они огорчились, тебя там не найдя.

Пока баньши рассматривала фотографии округлившимися глазами, Миднайтер спросил:

\- Так что… мы займёмся ловлей на живца, как собирались?

\- Мне так нравится, что вы это прямо при мне обсуждаете, - тихо пробормотала Шивон, но ей никто не ответил.

\- Нам всё одно нужно с ними разобраться, - кивнул Джек. – Надо только понять, а есть ли у нас для этого огневая мощь.

\- И нам придётся сделать это быстро, - заметила Кейт. - Даже если нашим противникам сложнее искать королей и королев, они всё равно их найдут. И тогда мы получим новые трупы вдобавок к имеющимся.   

Катана посмотрела на неё замерцавшими глазами.

\- И я придумала кое-что на этот счёт, - сказала она. - Джек, у меня есть твоё разрешение сделать так, чтобы остальных монархов не тронули?

\- Да, но... - начал он.

Она не стала ждать продолжения:

\- Хорошо.

Шивон сидела в паре футов от неё, так что Катане не потребовалось много времени, чтобы добраться до неё и опустить на плечо руку, обвитую знакомыми разноцветными щупальцами. Баньши дёрнулась в сторону – но они уже вцепились в  неё и через секунду полностью исчезли в её теле. Она захрипела и завалилась в сторону, на подставленные в последний момент руки мадам Ксанаду.

Той изменило обычное спокойствие, и она рассерженно рявкнула:

\- Какого дьявола, Доктор?!  

Катана понаблюдала несколько мгновений за Шивон, деланно не обращая внимание на напряжение вокруг.

\- Жить будет, - вынесла вердикт она. - Некоторое время – как единственная королева мира.

Подавился даже Константин.

\- Что? - спросил он.

\- Мы бы не успели защитить всех и справиться с угрозой одновременно, - без эмоций объяснила она. - Поэтому я поговорила с Землёй, и она согласилась перевести общий фактор, то качество, которое делает их монархами, на Шивон МакДугалл. Тем, кто убивает таких, как она, только что стало некого искать. Но, разумеется, если что-то случится с ней, равновесие обрушится тут же.

Ксанаду, обследовавшая баньши, подняла голову.

\- Она жива и очнётся, - поджав губы, сказала она. - Но это была опасная шутка, Доктор.

\- И та, о которой следовало сперва подробно рассказать, - заметил Джек.

Катана покачала головой:

\- Я уже выяснила, что здесь легче просить прощения, чем разрешения. А пока мы тратили бы время на переговоры, могли убить кого-то ещё. Я готова нести ответственность за своё решение, но ошибочным его не считаю. Вы, кажется, хотели обсудить, хватит ли нам огневой мощи для конфликта.

Джек с силой сжал переносицу:

\- Прямо сейчас нам бы понять, не повредила ли ты нашей гостье, даже если она очнётся. А потом уже всё остальное.

Катана пожала плечами:

\- Не повредила. Но как знаете.

 

Шивон МакДугалл пришла в себя через несколько часов в лазарете Корабля. Первой, кого она увидела, стала мадам Ксанаду – Нимуэ сидела рядом и, похоже, её охраняла.

А второй, кого она увидела, стала Катана.

Шивон мигом села на кровати и потребовала:

\- Уберите её от меня!

\- Сколько прыти, - вздохнул Константин, сидевший тут же.

Похоже, в лазарет отправили всех магов.

\- Вы всё-таки решили меня убить? – сумрачно осведомилась баньши, украдкой приглядывая пути к отступлению.

\- Я сделала тебя единственной королевой мира на данный момент, - ровно сказала Катана. – Это усилило твои способности стократно, и сейчас мы здесь скорее в качестве страховки, если это ты решишь убить нас.

Шивон безуспешно попыталась перекинуться.

\- Блок всё ещё действует, - сказала она. – Но объясните, что меня должно остановить, когда он кончится.

\- Хорошо, - согласилась Катана. – Если ты готова пойти с нами в соседнюю комнату, там тебя будет ждать твоё объяснение.

\- Почему-то ты говоришь это так, словно у меня есть выбор, - иронично заметила баньши. – Хотя на деле его нет и близко. Ну давай – веди.

Мадам Ксанаду помогла ей подняться, и они пошли следом за Катаной, а Константин замыкал их шествие.

Идти и в самом деле было недалеко – логично, что морг разместили не за тридевять земель от лазарета. Там сейчас лежали три трупа, в стазисе и под заклинанием одновременно. Несмотря на то, что никакого запаха просочиться не могло, Шивон замерла, закрыв ладонью нос и рот.

\- Вот это ждало бы тех, кого нашли бы вместо тебя, - показала Катана на трупы. – У меня был выбор: допустить это или рискнуть тобой, зная, что велик шанс, что ты сможешь выдержать действие заклинания. Ты и правда выдержала, и это обезопасило всех остальных таких, как ты, потому что теперь их просто не найдут – их стало не по чему и незачем искать. Ты нам моём месте поступила бы по-другому?

Баньши сглотнула, глядя на развороченные тела и явно борясь с поступающее тошнотой.

\- Я понимаю логику, - наконец произнесла она. – Я даже почти готова согласиться. Только я чуть не сдохла, и это мне слегка мешает. А если б я не выдержала, вы бы искали следующего в очереди и всё повторяли? И сколько бы народу в итоге полегло?

\- Я была практически уверена, что ты выдержишь, - холодно повторила Катана. – В крайнем случае, если бы у тебя остановилось сердце, я вынула бы из тебя всё обратно.

\- И понадеялась бы, что сердце как-нибудь забьётся заново? – скептически переспросила Шивон. – Я знакома с тем, что такое магическая смерть, так что не надо рассказывать мне, что всё было бы так просто. Спасибо, конечно, за веру в меня, но больше её так не применяй. И ещё – ты мне теперь должна.

Катана кивнула, признавая её правоту:

\- Хорошо. Взыщешь долг так, как сочтёшь нужным.

\- Если на этом всё, - заметила мадам Ксанаду, - то давайте уйдём из морга. Но, Шивон, я была бы рада, если бы ты всё-таки пообещала не нападать, когда твои способности вернутся.

\- Иначе что?

\- Иначе мне придётся ходить с тобой и регулярно обновлять заклинание. А я, как уже говорила, не люблю так делать с себе подобными.

\- Вы знаете, вы всё-таки все крайне неубедительно играете роль рыцарей света, - сказала баньши, выходя. – Вы предлагаете верить и при этом не скрываете, что я нужна вам как наживка, например.

\- А что, было бы лучше, если бы скрывали? – спросил Константин.

\- Нет, но, блин… - она махнула рукой. И в упор взглянула на Катану: - Тебя хоть наказали, интересно?

\- Если уж на то пошло, - хмыкнул Константин, - после того, как тебя положили на больничную койку, Хоксмура наконец прорвало, и он наорал на Доктор, угрожая выгнать её из Дозора при следующем таком самоуправстве. Надеюсь, он там сейчас на тренировке хоть агрессию об Странника сбросит, и снова орать на Доктор не придёт.

\- Я вполне в состоянии снова заставить его замолчать, - заметила Катана.

\- Да, и именно этого я и опасаюсь. Ограничимся одним разом, а? Растаскивать вас было тем ещё удовольствием.

\- О, - сказала Шивон. – Да у вас без меня была драма. Хорошо.

Мадам Ксанаду тяжело вздохнула:

\- Шивон, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы прогуляться со мной? На этом Корабле есть целый уровень-сад, и мы могли бы говорить. – Она покосилась на Катану с Константином: - Без лишних свидетелей.

\- Разумно ли… - нахмурилась Катана, но Константин её остановил:

\- Ксанаду знает, что делает. Пойдём. Мы тут лишние.

Баньши пожала плечами:

\- Ну давай. Ты пока всё равно производишь самое вменяемое впечатление среди этого бардака.

 

\- Беру свои слова обратно, - заявила она через двадцать минут. – Я думала, что ты выбрала себе красивый псевдоним, но теперь ты утверждаешь, что ты – та самая Нимуэ из легенд?

\- Из многих вариантов легенды, - улыбнулась Ксанаду. – Жизнь менее линейна, чем кажется, ну а мы, homo magi, всегда обладали возможностями большими, чем просто homo sapiens. Хотя, конечно, с веками кровь разбавилась.

\- Откуда вы вообще взялись?

\- _Мы_ произошли от жителей утонувшего острова, - ответила Нимуэ, сделав ударение на «мы». – Мои родители были оттуда, но я их плохо помню – только первое поколение, родившееся на земле, сумело прожить на ней долго. Те, кто жил на том острове, вскоре отказались от физического тела и ушли на другие уровни существования. Нас никогда не было много, а при смешивании с людьми наш народ терял способности и внешность. Ты же видишь, - повела она рукой. – Мы с тобой уже совсем не похожи.

Шивон сорвала листик и помяла его в руках.

\- И эта волшебная сказка должна убедить меня вам всем подыграть потому, что?..

\- Для начала, потому, что ты сейчас должна слышать, говорим ли мы правду или нет, - пожала плечами прорицательница.

Баньши вздрогнула.

\- Ага, - удовлетворённо кивнула прорицательница. – Я так и предполагала, что если у тебя раньше такая способность и присутствовала минимально,  сейчас она как раз проявилась в полной мере. Катана на самом деле слишком многое тебе дала, одна надежда – что ненадолго. Иначе всё закончится тем, что и ты захочешь переделать мир по своему образу, а я, право слово, устала за века от подобного.

\- Допустим, вы считаете, что не врёте, - упрямо сказала Шивон. – Это не значит, что вы не ошибаетесь.

\- Ну, мы уже слегка столкнулись с ангелами.

\- Но пока что с ними даже не поговорили.

\- Это хорошая мысль, кстати. Мы можем предложить диалог – если ты согласишься с тем, чтобы выступить предметом переговоров.

Баньши хмыкнула:

\- Ну уж нет. Как способности восстановятся, сбегу отсюда впереди собственного крика. Фигурально выражаясь. И лучше бы у меня на пути никто не стоял.

\- Шивон, я знаю собственные заклинания и знаю, когда они сломаны, - терпеливо сказала мадам Ксанаду. – Твои способности, давай будем честными, при тебе с того момента, как ты очнулась. Что вызывает вопрос – чего ты ждёшь?

С вызовом глядя на неё, баньши медленно перекинулась. А потом приняла человеческий облик обратно.

\- Ладно уж, давайте, устраивайте свои переговоры, - заметила она. – А то если там и правда из-под мира клинья выбивают, мне как-то неуютно будет жить, даже если я сейчас сбегу.

  - Спасибо, - сжала её руку Ксанаду.    

 

Сумасшедший день наконец подходил к концу, мадам Ксанаду каким-то образом успокоила баньши, они провели серию спаррингов с Призрачным Странником, чтобы знать, что ждать от противника, и Джек наконец-то шёл по коридору к себе.

Не один.

\- Значит, топливо для заклинаний? – спросил Джек после того, как объявил отбой на сегодня, и того, как само собой оказалось, что Константин собирается ночевать у него.

\- Я регулярно использую секс как топливо для заклинаний, да, - согласился маг. – Нет, сегодня днём не использовал. Но дальше буду, не сомневайся.

\- Так это поэтому тебе это надо было? – Джек задумался, чувствовать ли себя оскорблённым. По всему выходило, что да. С другой стороны, они уже стояли на пороге, и между желанием вышвырнуть Константина вон и желанием затащить его внутрь и продолжить, к сожалению, побеждало второе.

\- Не только, - не моргнув глазом, ответил Константин. – Хотя это всегда приятный бонус.

Они вошли, маг оценил обстановку и направился к креслу, огибая кровать.

\- Чувствуй себя, как дома, - с сарказмом заметил Джек. – И, знаешь, ты в этот раз путешествуешь как-то совсем налегке. В смысле, мог бы и ещё вещи с собой из дома забрать.

\- Ну, сначала, когда вы меня забирали, этого как-то не предполагалось, а встроенная прачечная в вашем Корабле всё равно развращает, - пожал плечами маг. – Но если тебя так бесит, что я каждый день в одном и том же, то я открыт для предложений. Давай сходим по магазинам, как раз наши пернатые знакомые наконец с нами поговорить смогут, а? И только не предлагай мне на выбор чужой гардероб, я тут по комплекции совпадаю разве что со Странником, и то приблизительно.

\- Ты много говоришь.

\- И что?

\- Да ничего, просто вспоминаю, в каких случаях ты, по твоим же словам, много говоришь.

\- Моим словам верить нельзя, - хмыкнул Константин, кидая плащ в кресло и поднимая руку. – Ладно. Два условия.

\- Ну? – тяжело вздохнул Джек, морально готовясь к последствиям сегодняшних поступков.

\- Первое, - сказал маг, загибая палец. – Прекращай так смотреть, словно от меня ждёшь ножа в спину. Я не говорю переставать ждать, но, серьёзно, Хоксмур, ты меня и правда нервируешь. Мы же неплохо работали вместе, куда всё делось?

\- Изменились обстоятельства, - пожал плечами Джек.

\- Что, это? – показал на кровать между ними Джон. – Я всё ещё не понимаю, при чём тут оно, раз ты вроде тоже хочешь, да и тебя мотать начало ещё раньше… Но, в общем, это дело твоё, а я уже сказал, что мне надо.

\- Услышал, запомнил.

Константин приподнял брови:

\- Ну да. Хорошо, потом обсудим. Второе. У меня вообще на эту тему очень мало предпочтений и ещё меньше предрассудков, но вот ровно на сегодня у нас будет жёсткое распределение, кто сверху, а кто снизу.

Джек невольно хмыкнул:

\- Что, и тебе надо что-то доказать?

\- Так и знал, что ты неправильно поймёшь, - хмыкнул в ответ Константин. – Но чисто ради интереса: сперва ответь, потом объясню.

\- Понятия не имею, что у меня с предпочтениями, - Джек ослабил узел галстука. – И, подозреваю, предрассудки у меня какие-то есть. Но не настолько много.

\- Ты до хуя лет знаком с Миднайтером и Аполлоном, - показал на дверь Константин, - и у тебя ещё остались предрассудки?

\- Благодаря перезапускам это были очень скомканные годы. С длительными перерывами. Но я же сказал, их не настолько много. Если тебе приспичило, окей, будешь сверху.

\- Вот, я же говорил, что ты неправильно понял, - удовлетворённо кивнул Джон. – Я буду снизу. Над твоими предрассудками начнём работать завтра.

Он быстро разделся до трусов и подошёл к Джеку, который всё ещё стоял с галстуком в руках и озадаченно на этот галстук смотрел.

\- Ты меня удивляешь.

\- Я умею, - ухмыльнулся Константин. – Ну? Тебя раздеть?

\- Я сам, - покачал головой Джек.

Но как-то он с этим не спешил.

Константин начал было что-то говорить, но быстро закрыл рот.

\- Что? – посмотрел на него Джек.

\- Хотел предложить погасить свет, если ты так дёргаешься, - с иронией откликнулся маг. – Но потом сообразил, что у тебя же начнутся загоны, что всё, я насмотрелся. Угадал?

\- Думаю, да.

\- Хоксмур, серьёзно, ты самый трудный любовник из всех, что у меня были, - вздохнул Джон. И потрепал его по волосам. – Если я отвернусь, ты что, выскочишь из комнаты?.. Сядь. Попробуем с тобой что-нибудь сделать.

Джек сел. Джон помог ему снять майку и встал на колени между его ног, но начал не с того, о чём Джек подумал. Вместо этого – довольно нейтрально огладил по бокам, потом поднялся ладонями к лицу, спустился снова, подушечками больших пальцев нажал на внутренние стороны бёдер. Потом  наклонился и принялся целовать, не пропуская ни дюйма кожи от плеч до живота. Приподнялся, опираясь на колени Джека, поцеловал в губы – и опрокинул на кровать, перекатываясь так, чтобы они лежали, повернувшись друг к другу.

\- Мне уже можно участвовать? – усмехнулся Джек.

\- Нет, блин, лежи, как бревно, - фыркнул Джон. – Кто тебя держит-то?

Держать, может, никто и не держал, но было заметно, кто именно руководит процессом. Впрочем, ничего особенно крамольного в этом Джек не видел.

Они избавились от остатков одежды, и, да, Джек завидовал тому, насколько комфортнее себя чувствовал при этом Джон. И, похоже, пластины и шрамы и впрямь не смущали его ни на вид, ни на ощупь.

Потом Джон вытащил тюбик смазки из кармана своих брюк и всучил со словами:

\- Пользуйся.

А сам перевернулся на живот и обнялся с подушкой.

Странное было слегка ощущение: многие вещи, которые Джон делал, как нечто само собой разумеющееся, от Джека бы потребовали невъебенного доверия к партнёру.

…Джек велел себе выключить мозг и перестать думать.

И снова начал, только когда уже замер, опираясь на раскрытые ладони и пережидая волну ощущений.

\- Блять, Хоксмур, ты там заснул, что ли? – тяжело дыша, спросил Джон.

Джек наклонился и укусил его за плечо.

\- Любишь ты… командовать…

\- Да, люблю. Не отвлекайся.

Совет был дельный, и Джек ему последовал.

 

Среди ночи он проснулся и резко сел на кровати, ещё не понимая, что его разбудило.

Константин сидел на полу нагишом, разрисованный какими-то узорами – и в центре светящейся пентаграммы.

\- Спокойно, - покосился он. – Я просто работаю. Спи дальше.

\- Корабль-то после этого цел останется? – выдыхая, спросил Джек.

\- Что с ним будет? Это удерживающее, не кипиши. И спи, говорю, - махнул он в его сторону.

Джек заснул, не донеся голову до подушки.

 

Утром он проснулся так же рывком; на этот раз Константин спал рядом, спиной к нему, всё ещё голый (как Джек убедился, подняв одеяло), но без каких-либо рисунков на коже.

\- Эй, - не особо нежно толкнул его в плечо Джек.

\- Хммм? – приоткрыл один глаз Джон.

\- Никогда больше не смей меня вырубать.

\- Обещать не буду, - маг зевнул, - но ночью вышло случайно. Ты бы тоже не лез ко мне во время заклинаний, оба целее будем. - Он повернулся к Джеку: - Но что-то ты не любопытен. Будешь спрашивать, что именно я делал?

\- А ты ответишь?

\- Не знаю, но спросить-то ты можешь.

Джек сложил руки на коленях.

\- Я тебе доверяю... – Джон высоко задрал брови - …в том смысле, что если бы ты делал что-то серьёзное, ты бы получше это скрывал. И, да, я хотел бы узнать, что именно это было. Потому что я несу ответственность за всё, что происходит на Корабле и с моей командой.

\- Маги терпеть не могут выдавать свои секреты, - Джон потянулся. – Попробуем компромисс? Если я поклянусь, что то, что я делал, не было ни прямо, ни косвенно направлено на вред тебе, всем остальным на Корабле и самому Кораблю, ты не станешь допытываться, что именно это было?

Джек взвесил все за и против.

\- Да, - кивнул он. – Эта формулировка подходит.

\- Клянусь, - тут же сказал маг. – И на этом мы можем вставать и идти добывать еду. Я зверски голоден, а ты?

\- Ты умеешь хоть к чему-то в жизни относиться всерьёз? – задумчиво спросил его Джек.

Константин одарил его долгим взглядом:

\- Ну и темы у тебя с утра пораньше. Вставай. К еде я отношусь очень даже всерьёз, без неё организм почему-то не согласен жить.

 

Тренировочный отсек с утра был занят: там спарринговали Миднайтер и Аполлон. Оба дрались не в полную силу и оставались на равных, но и цель была – просто размяться.

\- Иногда странно думать, что на самом деле мы с тобой не виделись с тех времён, когда были ещё мальчишками, - улыбнулся Аполлон, блокируя удар. – У меня воспоминаний о том мире меньше твоего, но всё равно у меня ощущение, что последние несколько лет мы и не расставались.

\- Ну, у меня вообще частично воспоминания Джека, Эндрю, - Миднайтер провёл серию ударов. – Эндрю, - с удовольствием повторил он. – Что мне точно нравится сейчас, что у нас есть имена, по которым мы можем друг друга называть.

\- Это приятно, да, - кивнул Аполлон, взлетая под потолок.

Миднайтер взбежал вслед за ним по стене:

\- Нам в любом случае надо жить настоящим. Миру в целом всё равно, что там было раньше, а нам надо исходить из обновлённых данных, если мы хотим, чтобы Дозор нормально функционировал.

\- Я смотрю, вы говорите с Кейт?..

\- О многом и часто. – Миднайтер хмыкнул: - Но и об это тоже. Нужно смотреть вперёд, а не назад, Эндрю.

\- Но я рад, что у меня осталось хоть что-то от прежней памяти, Лукас, - серьёзно сказал Аполлон. – Мы бы с тобой в самом крайнем случае познакомились заново – но в этой жизни до недавнего времени не было места Дженни, а нашу дочь я потерять не согласен.

\- Я тоже, - Миднайтер прыгнул ему на плечи и попытался провести захват.

Аполлон стряхнул его с себя и поймал уже у самого пола.

\- Рад, что в этом мы сходимся, - усмехнулся он. – Хотя ещё я рад, что то, что мы теперь моложе, значит, что мы будем с Дженни дольше. Не знаю, чем у нас там дело закончилось в прошлой жизни, но я как-то чувствую, что там мы расстались раньше нужного. Не знаю, какой нас ждёт двадцать первый век, но я рад, что у нас троих он есть ещё раз.

Миднайтер поднялся на ноги и покачал головой:

\- Люблю я тебя иногда, ты знаешь.

\- Только иногда?

\- Иногда – особенно.

Аполлон хотел было его обнять, но в отсек вошёл Джек в компании мадам Ксанаду и Призрачного Странника.

\- Сомневаюсь, что получится торговаться, - сказал Джек. – Но, в общем, почему бы не поговорить. – Он посмотрел на Миднайтера с Аполлоном: - О, вы здесь. Хорошо. У нас тут безумная идея попробовать достучаться до ангелов – а вдруг им есть, что сказать, теперь, когда последняя королева у нас?

\- Разве что то, как именно они нас убьют, - ответил Миднайтер.

\- Ну, да, скорее всего. Но мы попробуем – а там посмотрим. После тренировки начнём с Кейт искать способы связи.

 

Наблюдая, как Джек и Аполлон вдвоём гоняют Странника, Миднайтер наконец как бы невзначай заметил:

\- Я тут поднял кое-какие старые архивы.

\- М-м? – посмотрела на него Ксанаду.

\- В этом мире наш Штормовой Дозор, оказывается, был не первым. В течение веков организация с таким названием всплывала не раз, хотя всё время это была скорее небольшая команда типа нашей Власти в предыдущем мире, чем разветвлённая сеть вроде Дозора оттуда же.

\- Хорошо копаешь, Лукас, - улыбнулась она. – Думаю, эти сведения найти было нелегко.

\- Да, но я справился, - согласился он. – Так вот, самые ранние упоминания о чём-то похожем датируются аж десятым веком. В летописи о первом варианте Дозора было несколько имён, ничего особенного они мне не сказали. Кроме одного. Женщины, называвшей себя в честь Владычицы Озера Нимуэ и обладавшей, по слухам, пророческой силой.

Ксанаду всё ещё спокойно улыбалась.

\- Это была ты, ведь так? – спросил он. – Ты тоже служила в Штормовом Дозоре. Ты была одной из тех, кто вообще его начал.

\- В этом мире и в одной из жизней, - согласилась она. – Их у меня было много.

\- И всё равно – коллега, - усмехнулся он. – Забота, которую ты демонстрируешь по отношению к нам, теперь воспринимается по-другому.

\- Мы делаем схожую работу, Лукас. Дозор всегда был полезен.

Он покачал головой:

\- Не считай мои слова поводом говорить о нас, как об инструменте, пожалуйста.

\- И в мыслях не было.

Миднайтер хмыкнул:

\- Ну да. Конечно.

 

\- Привет, аватара столетия, - вздохнула Шивон МакДугалл, глянув через плечо и увидев на пороге своей комнаты Дженни. – Твоя очередь меня сторожить?

\- Меня послали проверить, что ты делаешь, - пожала плечами Дженни. – Но, в общем, да. Что ты делаешь?

\- Ищу в интернете информацию про пиктов. Прикольно, оно вообще не совпадает с тем, что говорит Нимуэ. – Она сощурилась: - А ты что на меня так смотришь, словно укусить собираешься?

Дженни вздрогнула и отвела взгляд.

\- В тебе сейчас много энергии, - пробормотала она. – Моя сестра обязательно этим воспользовалась бы.

Шивон, не торопясь, развернулась к ней, окончательно отрываясь от планшета.

\- Хорошо, что твоей сестры здесь нет… правда?

\- Она всегда здесь, - рассеянно ответила Дженни. – Но я вообще хотела другое сказать. Наши и правда пытаются наладить связь с ангелами. Тебе, наверное, это интересно.

\- А тебе нет?

Дженни покачала головой:

\- Когда начинают убивать ради своей цели, от неё уже точно не откажутся. Наши это тоже знают, но это новый мир, и они хотят начать с разговора хотя бы для галочки.

\- Мрачный ты ребёнок, - заметила баньши.

\- Может быть, - Дженни засунула руки в карманы своего худи с символикой Сингапура. – Хочешь, поищем, что у нас в базе про пиктов? Один из моих пап всё это время собирал разные архивы про старые времена.

\- Давай, - согласилась Шивон. - У меня не особо плотное расписание.

 

Ксанаду нашла Константина в библиотеке – признаться, книг здесь было ещё не так много, хотя, похоже, кто-то не так давно начал пополнять полки.

Кое-что, судя по корешкам, вообще было написано не на Земле.

\- Джон, - сказала прорицательница, садясь напротив Константина.

Тот поднял взгляд над книгой и усмехнулся:

\- Пришла читать мне мораль?

\- Что мне это даст? – тоже усмехнулась она. – Но хочу заметить, что были и другие способы получить остаточные выбросы энергии.

\- Да, но этот же проще всего, - фыркнул он. – А дожидаться, пока твои чары спадут, как-то не хотелось.  Тем более учитывая наши общие проблемы.

\- Ты становишься ленивым, Джон, - укорила Ксанаду. – И, учитывая те самые наши общие проблемы, ты неудачно выбрал, кому потрепать нервы.

\- Что сразу потрепать нервы?

Она только молча на него посмотрела.

\- В целом, у меня и выбора-то было не особо, - пожал наконец плечами Константин. - Из свободных и совершеннолетних были Джек, Кейт и Доктор. Кейт это не интересовало, с Доктор - не в моих правилах подкатывать к женщине, таскающей с собой душу мёртвого мужа. Да и она же тоже магичка, могла понять, что у меня с магией было довольно глухо. А Джек мне вполне симпатичен, ну и он был не против. Всё.

\- Ты знаешь, Джон, - иронично отозвалась Ксанаду, - у тебя не было бы и половины твоих проблем, будь ты хоть немного честнее.

\- Да, потому что магам так  это характерно, - фыркнул он. - Вот ты, например, просто образец для подражания, дорогая.

Она рассмеялась.

\- Всё так, - кивнула она. - Но мне нравится эта команда, и Джек хорош сейчас для своего места  в смену веков и миров. Поэтому - не заигрывайся.

\- Слушай, мы взрослые люди, - недовольно отозвался он. – Ну, проведём приятно время и разбежимся, когда я найду альтернативу.

\- Хорошо, если так.

 

\- Ну, сигналы мы послали, как могли, - сказала Кейт Спенсер, через пару дней сидя у Джека. – Только что огненные письмена на стене не писали. Если они захотят откликнуться – они откликнутся.

\- И мы ведь первый раз встретимся с ними лицом к лицу, - заметил Джек. – И первый раз увидим, а правда ли это ангелы.

\- Да, я тоже помню, что пока у нас на самом деле только слова мадам Ксанаду и столкновения неизвестно с кем, - кивнула Инженер. – Нужно бы удостовериться, что это вообще правда, прежде чем с кем-то нестись сражаться.

\- Я думаю, что правда, - ответил он. – Но, да, доказательства были бы нелишними. На слово верить не хочется никому.

Открылась дверь ванной, и в комнату вошёл Джон Константин, просушивая полотенцем волосы. Собственно, кроме этого полотенца, на нём ничего и не было, и Кейт вежливо приподняла брови, а потом посмотрела обратно на Джека:

\- Но мне прямо интересно, что она так рвётся со мной общаться. Я понимаю, с Катаной, всё-таки новая фигура на магической шахматной доске, но я-то что?

\- Мы про Ксанаду? – спросил Константин, садясь к ним третьим за стол. – Могу предположить, родная, что её задевает, что в нашу прошлую авантюру тебя рекрутировала не она, а Затанна. Я тебя, кстати, не смущаю?

Она демонстративно опустила взгляд вниз:

\- Очень смущаешь. Так что, дело в уязвлённой профессиональной гордости?

\- Ну, может быть, - пожал маг плечами. – Гарантию не даю.

\- Будь осторожна, - посоветовал Джек.

\- Само собой, - вздохнула она. Помедлила и всё-таки продолжила, смотря на Константина: - Итак, если уж ты первый упомянул Затанну, может, расскажешь уже, что тогда произошло?

\- Не-а, - мотнул он головой. – Спенсер, тебе что, мало того, как мы тогда в голове друг у друга покопались? Добавки хочется? Не за мой счёт.

\- Какие мы нежные, - закатила она глаза. – Ладно. Не буду вам мешать, мою работу за меня всё равно никто не сделает. За тебя, Джек, тоже, так что с утра увидимся.

Когда она ушла, Константин, хмурясь, повернулся к Джеку:

\- Тебе я тоже не скажу, если что.

\- Я так и подумал, - Джек уткнулся в планшет. – Если на этом всё, то я, пожалуй, тоже поработаю.

       

 «Джек, ты один?» – на следующий день под вечер вызвал его Миднайтер.

Джек был у себя и один, о чём и сказал.

Миднайтер нарисовался на пороге через несколько минут, уселся в кресло и, с наслаждением вытянув ноги, произнёс:

\- Ну.

\- Пить не будем, - сразу отказался Джек. – Я после прошлого раза окончательно в себя пришёл только на профилактическом выходе в город.

\- Не вопрос, - кивнул Миднайтер. – Но поговорить можем?

\- Смотря о чём.

\- Ну как ты думаешь?

Джек тяжёло вздохнул:

\- Неужто о текущей миссии и о том, что нам больше ни разу не мешали выходить с Корабля?..

\- Ну да, почти, - хмыкнул Миднайтер. - Знаешь, я тут несколько недель назад на всякий случай предостерёг Дженни от каких-то романов с Марией, если вдруг такая идея в голову придёт… Теперь мне хочется сказать тебе всё то же самое слово в слово, только заменить Марию на её отца.

\- И вот только думаешь, что, может быть, твои друзья просто порадуются, что у тебя есть личная жизнь, и молча отстанут… - Джек нахмурился: - Погоди. Дженни и Мария?

\- Радуется у нас Эндрю. Я – паранойю.

\- Вы хорошо распределили обязанности, не отвлекайся от темы - Дженни и Мария?

\- Как вариант, - пожал плечами Миднайтер. – У тебя есть дочь-подросток? А у меня есть. Я должен просчитывать все возможные проявления бунтарского периода, и, честно, почти лучше, если им окажется этот аль-Гул, чем демоница-полукровка, у которой ещё и родня  с человеческой стороны такая.

\- А, - с облегчением выдохнул Джек. – То есть это только возможность такая. Хорошо. Больше так не пугай.

\- Я тогда первый испугаюсь, - мрачно заметил Миднайтер. – Ну так что скажешь?

\- Что шёл бы ты Дженни воспитывать, - махнул в сторону двери Джек. – А я как-нибудь сам разберусь.

\- Ну не говори потом, что не предупреждали, - и Миднайтер ушёл.

 

После нескольких подозрительно спокойных дней на их приглашение к разговору ответили.

Кейт Спенсер кого позвала, а кого сразу и вытащила в рубку, чтобы сэкономить время: к тому моменту, как собрались все, на огромном экране посреди помещения уже одна за одной возникали фигуры. Мужчины и женщины (хотя больше мужчины), разного возраста, но все серьёзные, как на похоронах.

Катана негромко поинтересовалась, не должны ли быть иудео-христианские ангелы бесполыми, на что Странник с болезненной гримасой ответил, что смотря насколько хотят адаптироваться.

Во время этого обмена репликами на экране вперёд вышел, по всей видимости, главный – двухметровых белый мужчина в дорогом костюме и с самым кислым выражением лица.

\- Привет, Гейб! – помахал ему Константин. – Смотрю, после перезапуска тебя тоже воскресило? А зря…

\- Константин, - как нечто неприятное, сплюнул архангел Габриэль. – А тебе следовало умереть вместе с колдуньей.

\- Если мы уже завершили с приветствиями, - заметил Джек Хоксмур, - то можем сразу перейти к обсуждению дела. Мы, кажется, успешно поставили вам палки в колёса. Не хотите теперь сказать, зачем всё это вообще надо было?

Габриэль холодно посмотрел на него бледными глазами:

\- Вы уже должны были догадаться, что мы расшатываем равновесие.

\- Да ты что? – ядовито переспросила Кейт. – А мы-то думали… Для чего это вам, кэп?

\- Нам нужно поменять установки в этом мире.

\- Габриэль, - ровно сказала Ксанаду. – Если вы хотите нам сообщить, что собираетесь сделать, то сообщайте. Вытягивание из тебя каждого слова смотрится глупо.

Вот на неё архангел посмотрел с не меньшей неприязнью, чем на Константина.

\- Нам нечего скрывать, чародейка, - процедил он. – Мы уничтожим род человеческий и освободим от него вселенную.

Несколько человек по эту сторону экрана хотели было что-то ответить – да так и не смогли.

В повисшей тишине наконец рассмеялась Кейт Спенсер.

\- Второй только месяц на этой работе! – произнесла она. – А уже кто-то рвётся уничтожить мир. Эх, ребята, ну вы хотя бы подождали для приличия…

\- Мы и так ждали долго, - поджал губы Габриэль, для которого слово «сарказм» явно ничего не значило. – Пока колдунья Затанна злоумышляла с демоницей, мы не могли войти в мир, полной сил преисподней. Мы готовы были оплакать его, но потом, когда нас наконец пустило, мы поняли, что больше нельзя оставлять его в руках так называемого «венца творения». Как только вы отдадите нам ту, кто мешает переписать мир, он наконец станет свободен. Как и вся вселенная.

За его спиной остальные ангелы синхронно кивнули.

\- Об этом и речи не идёт, - сказал Джек.

\- Тогда вы умрёте.

\- Ну, а то мы не умрём, если отдадим? – хмыкнул Джек. – Вам нет сюда ходу, вы не можете забрать Шивон, а значит, как ни крути – козыри на руках у нас. И у нас есть время, чтобы вас убрать.

\- Вы не сможете, - ответил ему Габриэль. – Мы были назначены, чтобы учить человечество. Но вы оказались недостойны, и сейчас вы даже не владеете оружием, чтобы с нами сражаться.

\- Индюк напыщенный… - пробормотала себе под нос Дженни.

\- Урок жизни, - сказал ей Миднайтер. – Иногда ударенные на голову религией – просто мудаки, не поддающиеся перевоспитанию.

Призрачный Странник, который всё это время молча сидел с потрясённым видом, наконец воскликнул:

\- Вы не можете так поступить! Жажда крови, желание отомстить – это… это человеческие качества! Вы не должны были их в себе поощрять!

\- У тебя хватает наглости обвинять в чём-то нас, брат, - брезгливо ответил Габриэль, - когда сам ты мечтаешь только о том, как согрешить уже с этой… - он перевёл взгляд на Нимуэ, - …прелюбодейкой.

\- Возвышенный ангельский слат-шейминг, вот же пиздец, - прокомментировала Кейт. – У него хоть яйца есть, чтобы оторвать можно было?

\- Я не проверяла, несмотря на то, что он, кажется, считает по-другому и заодно считает, что это было бы грехом с моей стороны, - спокойно заметила Ксанаду. – Всё-таки бросается в глаза, что это патриархальная религия, да?

\- Бросается и пытается их выцарапать, я бы сказала, - кивнула Кейт.

\- Гейб, - вмешался Константин, - а с какой, собственно, стати ты вообще решил с нами тогда поговорить? Договариваться ты ни о чём не хочешь, предложить тебе нечего… Ты же не самый у нас общительный тип, а?

Архангел ещё раз смерил его ненавидящим взором и сказал:

\- Нам действительно пора прекращать эту бессмыслицу. Вам всё равно не поможет, ни ты, Константин, ни чародейка, ни, - и тут он удостоил своим вниманием Катану, - ваша шаманка. Такие, как вы, прокляты от рождения, и вот наконец это проклятие осуществится.

\- Эй, подожди… - попытался помешать ему Джек, но ангелы уже испарялись, а изображение на экране тускнело.

И всё-таки перед тем, как исчезнуть, Габриэль добавил что-то на неизвестном языке – отчего Странник удивлённо поднял голову, а Шивон нахмурилась и шагнула в сторону от него.

\- Что это было? – спросил у неё Джек, когда экран погас окончательно.

\- Он сказал, - напряжённо ответила баньши, - «Если ты решишься наконец сражаться на стороне своих, мы тебя примем». Ребята, какую же замечательную компанию вы тут у себя собрали…

\- Какая есть, - Джек Хоксмур обвёл всех тяжёлым взглядом. – Ну что же. Теперь мы точно знаем, с чем нам бороться и что бороться придётся до конца. Или они, или мы.

\- Я не одна заметила, что этот якобы архангел угрожал не одной планете, а вселенной? – спросила Катана. – Почему, интересно? Они расшатывают опоры не только Земли?

\- Такие замечательные существа, как люди, вроде есть только тут, - покачал головой Константин. – Но что они, блять, вообще к нам привязались?! Мы же не единственная Земля теперь!

\- Не единственная, - кивнула Ксанаду. – Зато мы – Земля-Прайм. Точка отсчёта для всех остальных.

Все остальные воззрились на неё с недоумением.

\- Ты уверена, родная? – спросил Константин, нашаривая пачку.

\- Вполне. Я делала несколько раскладов. Не думала, что это окажется важно, вот и не говорила, – она тяжело вздохнула. – А вот теперь оказалось, что важно.

\- Что такое вообще «Земля-Прайм»? – поинтересовалась Катана, подозревая, что только она и не в курсе.

\- Та, без которой не существует остальных, - ответил ей Странник. – Та, изменения на которой влияют на весь мультиверсум.

\- Мы разве были с Прайма раньше? – с сомнением уточнил Джек.

\- Смотря о каком «раньше» речь, - покачала головой Ксанаду. – До сделки Затанны с Марией большинство из нас были с разных Земель. Ты, Миднайтер, Аполлон, Дженни – с одной, Инженер Спенсер и Катана – с другой, Джон – с третьей. Но потом вы пришли в тот единственный Готэм, а после этого вселенная раздала порядковые номера заново. Вы же победили. В награду вы получили возможность стать вершителями судеб.

Константин выдохнул табачный дым.

\- Этот приз ещё не поздно обменять на деньги? – спросил он.

Ксанаду улыбнулась:

\- Такие награды раздают по справедливости, а не по тому, что вам бы хотелось, Джон. И никто не говорил, что справедливость – это всегда благо.

\- Значит, на нас ещё большая ответственность, чем мы думали, - подытожил Джек. – То есть надо придумать, на что ещё рассчитывать, поскольку позволить себе проиграть в этой драке мы не можем.

\- Зачем что-то ещё? – искренне удивилась Катана. – Спарринги показали, что все мы можем сражаться с ангелами. На нашей стороне дух века. С нами – королева мира. А если всего этого окажется недостаточно, то к голосу Джона Константина сейчас прислушивается вся Вселенная. Как этого может оказаться мало?

Тишина наступила примерно такая же, как после слова Габриэля. И только мадам Ксанаду тихо приложила ладонь к лицу.

\- Что? – наконец спросила Кейт Спенсер.

\- Блять, - сказал Джон Константин.

И Джек Хоксмур выразил общую мысль:

\- Какого хера, Джон?..

 

 

\- Спасибо, - сказал Константин Катане.

Та развела руками:

\- Я поняла это недавно и не знала, знают ли остальные. Как вижу – нет.

\- Джон, - многозначительно повторил Джек, и на этот раз одновременно с этим треснуло что-то вдалеке на Корабле.

\- Это не то, что вы думаете, - заметил маг.

\- А что мы думаем? – спросила Кейт Спенсер. – Расскажи, интересно же.

\- Не всем, я смотрю, - произнёс Джек, глядя на Ксанаду со Странником. – Знала, похоже, не только Катана.

\- Я тоже умею видеть, - вздохнула прорицательница. – Но это… тонкое дело.

\- У меня была подобная информация, - кивнул Странник. – Но я не находил причин ей делиться.

\- А потом, - сказал Миднайтер, - эти люди удивляются, почему не любят магов.

\- Я не маг. И не человек.

\- Похуй.

Джек Хоксмур скрестил руки на груди:

\- Джон, начинай говорить.

\- Мир управлялся желаниями Затанны, окей? – сплюнул тот на пол. – Искажёнными, истолкованными так, как она в жизни бы не подумала, но – её желаниями. С ней заключили сделку, и силу черпали откуда придётся, но, чтобы это всё вообще взлетело – её сделали фокусом Вселенной, если объяснять на пальцах. И именно поэтому сейчас вашему Кораблю есть, над чем летать. Затанна пожелала изменения, и это было последним, что она сделала, перед тем, как я… перед тем, как она умерла. И фокус переместился на меня.

\- Спрошу только одно, - произнесла Кейт. – Почему мы всё ещё не живём во вселенной имени Джона Константина?

\- А кто сказал, что не живёте? – хмыкнул он. – Может, я непритязательный.

\- А если серьёзно? – уточнил Миднайтер.

\- А если серьёзно, то я не очень хочу пожелать мира во всём мире и обнаружить, что, в общем-то, добился того, чего пытаются добиться наши пернатые друзья, - скривил губы маг. – Не говоря уже о том, что без собственной сделки я, скорее всего, на этом сдохну.

\- И что ты решил сделать вместо этого? – в тёмных глазах Джека постепенно разгорались алые огоньки.

\- Что обычно, Хоксмур. Напиться и забыть обо всём. В конце концов, это временное состояние, и рано или поздно Вселенная моргнёт и отвлечётся.

\- Слишком много силы для одного человека, - заметила Ксанаду. – Решение Джона, возможно, было довольно правильным.

\- Пока не изменилась ситуация, - тяжёло сказал Джек. – Потому что с того момента, как появилась информация, кто за всем стоит, было понятно, что это найдётся, куда применить.

\- Пошёл ты, Хоксмур, - возмутился Константин. – То, что я с тобой сплю, ещё не значит, что ты мне указываешь, что делать!

И с этим заявлением он исчез с места, где сидел.

Джек вскочил на ноги.

\- Он на Корабле, - сказал он. – Я за ним.

И прошёл сквозь пол.

\- М-да, - со вздохом произнесла Кейт. – Ну что же, пока они не вернутся, предлагаю пообсуждать стратегию. И если нашим уважаемым магам ещё есть, чем поделиться, - то сейчас самое время…

 

К своему удивлению, Джек нашёл Константина в своей комнате. Тот стоял и явно ждал его, не пытаясь сбежать, а вокруг многообещающе потрескивал воздух.

\- Так это поэтому у тебя так магия скачет? – спросил он, прежде чем вспомнил, что начать собирался с головомойки.

\- Многое поэтому, - сумрачно ответил англичанин, и от его слов плеснуло фиолетовым, что никак и совсем не было ему характерно, учитывая, как он не любил выставлять магию напоказ.

Похоже, он не очень-то себя сейчас контролировал.

Джек сглотнул, чувствуя возбуждение и зная, что вот оно сейчас точно лишнее; но, кажется, до организма эту новость не донесли, да и не только до его организма. Джон посмотрел на него глазами с расширившимися зрачками и продолжил:

\- И вот такие побочные эффекты случаются, когда Вселенная слишком внимательно к тебе прислушивается. Всё ещё считаешь, что это безвредно для здоровья окружающих?

\- И что? – Джек непроизвольно сжал кулаки, и по полу комнаты прошла рябь. Он понимал, что, скорее всего, это Джон так на него влияет, но ему было всё равно. – Это был повод врать и скрывать? Да ты вообще понимаешь, что мы могли закончить всё давным-давно, если бы…

\- Если бы что? – и Константин тоже сейчас выглядел опаснее, чем обычно. Джек всегда знал, что он опасен, конечно, но в этот момент это было видно – ощущение угрозы клубилось вокруг него облаком. – Если бы знали? И что бы вам дало это знание? Серьёзно, ты думаешь, что этим можно пользоваться?

\- Если осторожно, а не так, как ты обычно, - огрызнулся Джек, усилием воли оставшись на месте, когда маг шагнул к нему, - то да.

\- Правда? – Константин всё-таки заставил его отступить и толкнул на кровать, тут же оседлав. – Легко говорить о чём-то, о чём не имеешь ни малейшего понятия.

\- Не имею понятия? – вздёрнул подбородок Джек, демонстративно не обращая внимания, как на нём, пуговица за пуговицей, расстёгивают рубашку. – О чём именно? О принятии решений? Я бы как-нибудь справился, представь себе.

Маг хмыкнул; ощущение угрозы вязким туманом продолжало липнуть к губам Джека.

\- А ведь я могу это отдать, - обманчиво умиротворённо сказал он. – Сам я получил это по праву победителя, но моё дело, как поступить с этим дальше. Ты бы взял, если бы я предложил, Джек?

Тот знал, что поддаётся на провокацию, но упрямо ответил:

\- Конечно. Я хочу такую силу…

\- Хочешь, Джек? – Джон наклонился над ним, держа за плечи и обжигая дыханием кожу. – Точно? Всё внимание Вселенной – на тебя? Ты бы мог пожелать чего угодно, да. И как-нибудь это бы да исполнилось. Мне бы, может, всё-таки и хватило бы собственной силы, и демоны бы не понадобились, ну а ты всегда бы мог обратиться к Ребёнку Столетия. Вероятно, правда, её родители оказались бы не в восторге, но в таком случае их бы просто не стало. И всё бы исполнилось. Ты уверен только, что сформулировал бы всё достаточно чётко? Потому что Вселенная не нанималась уточнять детали, о которых ты бы не подумал. Что бы ты создал, Джек, рай или ад на Земле? На всех Землях, раз уж мы – Прайм?

Джек сглотнул. В комнате, такое чувство, стало темнее.

\- Что ты молчишь? – ухмыльнулся Джон. – Ты же только что был так уверен!

Джек стиснул его предплечье – и вдруг скинул с себя, прикладывая об кровать и наваливаясь сверху.

\- А если так ничего и не желать, - тихо выговорил он, - то что, это сводит тебя с ума?

Ещё несколько секунд тело под ним больше напоминало камень. Потом Константин выдохнул, расслабленно растекаясь по простыням, и в комнату вернулось нормальное освещение.

\- Да, сводит, - согласился он. – Но мне не привыкать. Поэтому я никому ничего отдавать не собираюсь: у меня самого больше шансов дождаться, когда Вселенной надоест.

\- Или мы всё-таки найдём, как это применить так, что бы не наебнулись ни ты, ни остальной мир.

\- А ты всё не сдаёшься, Хоксмур, - фыркнул маг. – Ну что? Так и будешь на мне лежать или уже что-нибудь сделаешь?

Джек его поцеловал.

 

\- У меня, я смотрю, появилась новая лучшая подруга, - усмехнулась Кейт, входя в рубку и застав Ксанаду. Последние сутки прошли довольно бесплодно: они спорили, стоит ли искать ангелов, чтобы подраться на их территории, или всё-таки какой-то инстинкт самосохранения ещё присутствует. Кейт хотелось уже хоть каких-то действий, но пока что они в перспективе были либо безрезультатными, либо излишне рискованными.

\- Когда бы ты или я заводили дружбу так просто, может быть, - посмотрела на неё Ксанаду, сидевшая в кресле, завернувшись в яркую шаль. – Пока что я просто решила взглянуть, чем ты будешь заниматься.

\- Текучкой, - пожала плечами Инженер. – Всему человечеству, к сожалению, не сообщили, что его скоро не станет, и можно ничего не планировать – так что нам, по-хорошему, хотя бы пару траффикинговых сетей напалмом выжечь, раз уж всё равно зависли в ожидании. Вот и подготовлю Джеку миссии на утверждение пока что.

\- У тебя много работы в Дозоре.

\- Да, - прищурилась Кейт. – Достаточно, чтобы не тратить время на пустой трёп.

\- Стереотип о работающей женщине, - улыбнулась Ксанаду. – Отказалась от всего ради карьеры, даже от безобидных разговоров.

\- Распространяется мужчинами, привыкшими, что женщины их обслуживают, иначе бы хрен они что-то ради карьеры успевали, - согласилась Кейт. – Нахлебалась этого на прошлой работе более чем. Этим аргументом во мне чувство вины не пробудишь: я трудоголичка, когда очень надо было – стискивала зубы, но совмещала работу и с мужем, и с ребёнком. Работать в две смены в надежде, что следующему поколению не придётся, какая юристка так не делала?

\- Никогда особенно не хотела детей, - пожала плечами  Ксанаду. – Не с моей жизнью.

\- С твоей жизнью, я смотрю, у тебя и так тенденция заводить себе детский сад на присмотр, - Кейт ушла в обработку информации в буквальном смысле с головой, оставив только в одном глазу и одном ухе рецепторы для реагирования на внешние раздражители.

Мадам Ксанаду рассмеялась.

\- На самом деле это Странник виноват, - заметила она. – Когда-то у нас состоялся разговор о применении способностей на пользу обществу. Похоже, он тогда нашёл запоминающиеся доводы.

\- Но к себе их приложить не сумел?

\- Ему кажется, что сумел. Но я с большим бы удовольствием бы обсудила тебя, а не его.

\- Зачем?

\- Затем, что вижу перед собой человека, привыкшего брать дела в свои руки.

Кейт на мгновение подключилась к невиртуальному миру полностью и тяжело вздохнула:

\- Для вас, магов, надо бы специальные курсы открыть. О переводе с вашего языка на нормальный.

\- Ну, - покачала головой Ксанаду, - если тебя это так раздражает, на сегодня можем закончить.

\- Что всё-таки ты приходишь-то? – не удержавшись, полюбопытствовала Кейт. – Я, в общем, понимаю мотивацию поддерживать хорошие отношения – но с Джеком логичнее, это же он лидер команды.

\- А, - улыбнулась мадам Ксанаду. – Делала я на тебя расклад… Но ты, кстати, права, мне ещё действительно сегодня надо поговорить с Джеком.

И она встала.

\- Что было в раскладе? – спросила Кейт ей в спину.

\- Узнаешь сама, когда придёт время, - бросила прорицательница, выходя. – Хотя, на самом деле, ты и так уже знаешь.

 

Она нашла Джека сидящим в одной из координаторских – он сверял данные, но отвлёкся, увидев её.

\- Ты уже знаешь, да? – спросил он. – Я только что говорил с Шивон, она согласна выйти с нами всеми на Землю и посмотреть, спровоцирует ли это атаку. Я сообщил по радиотелепатии своим, из вас троих кто-то не в курсе?

\- За других не ручаюсь, а я знала, да, - кивнула Ксанаду. – Шивон со мной советовалась – ничегонеделание действует на нервы и ей.

\- Как и нам всем, - вздохнул он. – Но, смотрю, с тобой много кто советуется.

\- Ну, это всё-таки моя профессия, - пожала она плечами. – Ко мне за этим ходят уже тысячу лет. А иногда я прихожу сама.

Джек положил на стол планшет.

\- И, как понимаю, - посмотрел он на неё не без любопытства, - это как раз такой случай.

\- Правильно понимаешь, - согласилась Ксанаду.

\- Я, конечно, не ясновидящий, но что-то мне подсказывает, что речь сейчас пойдёт не о работе…

\- И снова угадал, - она не садилась, просто прислонилась к стене. – Хочу заметить, что, в отличие от тебя, я знаю Джона не один десяток лет.

\- Со мной ты только познакомилась.

\- Лично – да. – Она фыркнула: - Впрочем, кроме тех случаев, когда это было бы крайне необходимо, я пришла бы отговаривать обязательно. Ты серьёзно не знаешь, во что ввязываешься, а Джон тебе никогда нормально не объяснит.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что наш Джон – в некотором роде вампир, - спокойно заметила Ксанаду, и брови Джека взлетели на лоб. – Нет, нет, не в буквальном смысле. Кровь он пьёт разве что при каких-то особенно мерзких ритуалах и уж точно не блестит на солнце. Но внимание к его драгоценной персоне ему не просто льстит – он выжимает из него всё возможное. Из него и, в данном случае, из тебя. Ты… не из нашей среды и довольно прозрачен в своих привязанностях, Джек. Джон удержался один раз, но во второй – соблазн оказался сильнее.

\- А ведь было время, когда я дальше секса на одну ночь не глядел, - пробормотал Хоксмур.

\- Если бы всё оставалось именно так, ты бы был в большей безопасности, - кивнула гадалка. – Было время, и Джон ко всему по-другому относился. Но для магов вроде нас ты слишком щедро отдаёшь над собой власть, Джек. Мы не слишком хорошие люди, зато мы просто прекрасно знаем, как именно этим воспользоваться. Если ты хочешь доброго совета – не связывайся больше с Джоном после того, как мы закончим это дело.

Джек Хоксмур рассматривал пальцы на ногах так внимательно, словно впервые их видел.

\- «Добрый совет» от «не слишком хорошего человека»? – наконец спросил он.

\- Поймал, - улыбнулась Ксанаду. – Ну что же, можешь считать, что я не хочу, чтобы Джон стал сильнее, потому что он и так уже может наворотить дел, даже если от внимания Вселенной избавится без потерь. Но лично для тебя-то важнее помнить то, что для этого он выжмет тебя досуха, и тебе ещё очень повезёт, если ты этого не переживёшь. Вспомни Затанну. С магами крайне опасно играть в любовь. Однажды, когда проснёшься и поймёшь, что вплетён в кучу заклинаний Джона, вспомни, что тебя предупреждали. – Она отлепилась от стены и повернулась к выходу. – Но, в конечном счёте, тебе виднее, как поступить. Доброй ночи, Джек. Завтра, как я понимаю, нам предстоит много работы.

 

Она вышла, не оглядываясь, из отсека, и сразу же свернула в соседнюю дверь, услужливо перед ней распахнувшуюся. Джон Константин, сидевший на полу у стены с книгой на коленях, посмотрел на неё с иронией.

\- Родная, ты же не могла не знать, что я здесь и всё слышу, правда?

\- Правда, - согласилась Ксанаду. – И, я думаю, ты оценил то, как абстрактно я говорила и как не вдавалась в подробности. И, заметь, не сказала самого главного.

\- О? А что же у нас главное?

\- Что ты тоже умеешь привязываться, Джон, - она подошла и наклонилась, опираясь на его плечо. – Но только тогда этим несчастным может повезти ещё меньше, разве нет?

\- За годы у тебя развился инстинкт курицы-наседки, - с отвращением заметил Константин.

Нимуэ Ксанаду, улыбаясь, поцеловала его в щёку и выпрямилась.

\- За века, Джон. Я очень давно за всем наблюдаю.

\- Вот и наблюдай, а не вмешивайся, - прищурился он.

\- Правда? Если б я так и делала, сейчас бы девочки Затанны играли в шарики твоими глазными яблоками, - она поплотнее запахнулась в шаль. – Тебя, если помнишь, только убить было нельзя, а про искалечить никто ничего не говорил. Да и, опять же, все маги обожают манипулировать чужими жизнями, и я не исключение.

\- И в чём твоя выгода сейчас?

\- Я думаю, что в наши неспокойные времена Штормовой Дозор всегда пригодится, а других подобных организации ждать ещё несколько лет, - сказала Ксанаду. – И ему нужен нормальный лидер вроде Джека, по крайней мере, пока Дженни не вырастет или на это место не заступит кто-то другой. И это поважнее твоих маленьких эгоистичных желаний, Джон.

Константин фыркнул:

\- Ты так читаешь мне лекцию, словно не знаешь, что я всегда всё делаю назло!

\- Не всегда, - заметила она. – Иногда у тебя просыпаются остатки совести, и ты уходишь из чьей-то жизни, пока ещё есть, из чего уходить. Ну же, Джон. Ты не слепой и видишь, что ты уже тут всё портишь. Опять.

Он развёл руками:

\- Поверишь – я не старался.

\- Поверю, - кивнула Ксанаду. – Только это ничего не меняет.

\- Ты знаешь, - задумчиво сказал он. – Я практически польщён. Учитывая, что обычно меня бросают в среднем через две недели, и одна уже прошла, не представляю, что, по-твоему, я успею сделать за вторую.

Она тоже фыркнула:

\- Ты талантлив, Джон. И самые гениальные свои поступки ты совершаешь, когда позволяешь чувствам влиять на действия. Поэтому и существует та могила, знаешь ли.

\- Что?

\- Ты усомнился, Джон. В момент, когда ты убивал Затанну, ты усомнился в том, что всё получится, что вселенная перепишется, что у вас всё получится, что всё получится _у тебя_. – Она пожала плечами: - Первую любовь не забывают, да, но ты позволил ей сделать себя слабым хотя бы даже на секунду. Так что, несмотря на то, что Затанна Затара снова жива и здорова, эта могила существует. В качестве напоминания для тебя.

\- Ксанаду, - раздельно произнёс Константин, - я смотрю, ты в разговорах бьёшь на поражение. Завязывай, что ли, а?

\- Завяжу, - кивнула она. – Как только Вселенная наконец моргнёт и от тебя отвлечётся. До тех пор оставлять тебя без присмотра слишком опасно. Спокойной ночи.

 

Она завернула за угол и задержалась, поглядывая на коридор, откуда пришла. Ожидание вышло недолгим: где-то через минуту Константин подкараулил Джека Хоксмура у выхода и тут же прижал к стене, фиксируя рукой поперёк груди.

\- Ты чего? – удивлённо спросил Джек, расслабляясь, когда понял, кто это.

\- Ничего, - хмыкнул Джон и поцеловал его.

\- Окей, слушай, давай дойдём до моей комнаты, - Джек его отталкивал без особого энтузиазма.  – Мне хотя бы остатки репутации надо поддерживать, а если нас вдруг увидит Дженни, Миднайтер меня вообще со свету сживёт.

\- Да нахрен…

\- Джон, сам нахрен иди…

Ксанаду отвернулась, хотя сцена становилась всё интересней с каждой секундой, и наконец пошла к себе, пытаясь не засмеяться.

Странник ждал её у дверей, и, кажется, он пришёл по какому-то делу, но теперь он морщил в лоб в недоумении.

\- Нимуэ, что ты делаешь? В смысле, с ними?  – он махнул в сторону, в которой предположительно остались Хоксмур с Константином

\- Лгу и манипулирую, - честно ответила мадам Ксанаду. – Ты что-то хотел?

Недоумение у него на лице стало ещё явственней, но он кивнул:

\- Да. Я правильно понял, что у нас завтра будет переломный момент?

\- Если получится, - кивнула она. – Дозор хочет спровоцировать твоих братьев и сестёр на конфликт. Остаётся надеяться, что всё пройдёт успешно.

\- Твои карты тебе не говорят?..

\- Мои карты говорят, что это действие будет сопряжено с большим риском. Но это я могла бы сказать и без них.

Странник вздохнул:

\- Хотел бы я что-то изменить так, чтобы этого конфликта не было…

У Ксанаду и правда было хорошее настроение всего несколько минут назад. До того, как она услышала эту уже навязшую на зубах фразу.

Нет, конечно, она бы тоже предпочла обойтись без развязывания потенциальной войны, но…

\- В этом всегда была твоя проблема, Странник, - посмотрела она него. – Ты можешь что-то менять. Просто не хочешь.

\- Всё не так просто…

\- Нет. Всё как раз очень просто, - она повернулась к двери. – Я устала бесконечно обсуждать с тобой эту тему. Определись сам наконец хоть как-то. Спокойной ночи и тебе.

 

На следующий день они все подготовились к выходу, как могли. Шивон МакДугалл явно нервничала, и Кейт покачала головой и встала рядом с ней, пробормотав:

\- Мы за тобой присмотрим. Не волнуйся.

\- Легко сказать, - одними губами ответила та.

\- Всё? – Джек оглядел свою команду (и примкнувших к ней), отмечая каждую деталь. – Если никто не вспомнил ни о каком срочном деле, сейчас мы откроем дверь и все покинем Корабль. Действовать – по ситуации, но не забывать – Шивон охраняем во что бы то ни стало.

\- Джек, мы в курсе, - кивнул Аполлон. – Давай, не тяни.

Джек прошёлся по ним взглядом ещё раз, а потом произнёс:

\- Корабль, дверь!

Портал открылся большой, чтобы они могли все войти одновременно. Что они и сделали.

Местом назначения был выбран Нью-Йорк  - Джек уже договорился с ним, как именно они будут укрывать местных жителей от грядущего боя.

Вот только, шагнув в дверь, они не вышли там, где собирались.

Они вообще нигде не вышли.

Уже через секунду стало понятно, что телепортация не происходит так мгновенно, как обычно.

\- Блять, блять, блять, блять! – выругался Константин, завертев головой. – Вот поэтому они и хотели с нами поговорить!

\- В чём дело? – быстро спросил Джек.

\- Нельзя магу таскать с собой и показывать всем свою слабость! – успел прокричать англичанин прежде, чем всё исчезло.

Но за миг до этого Кейт Спенсер сгруппировалась и заслонила собой Шивон МакДугалл, изо всех сил желая стать обратно частью Корабля.

Такие вещи были немножко не для людей, конечно.

Поэтому она и сказала жидкому металлу в своих венах, что отказывается от человеческой сути.

 

 **ЧАСТЬ** **IV.** **Воздушные замки**

 

Мадам Ксанаду открыла глаза и оказалась на костре.

Она на секунду пожелала не стоять здесь, что, в общем, было вполне естественной реакцией. Правда, сделала она это не потому, что занимающееся пламя лизало её ноги, заставляя пузыриться кожу и превращая платье в факел.

От этой боли легко было абстрагироваться – стоило сказать себе, что на самом деле всё происходило не так, и те, кто вывернул наизнанку её воспоминания, ничего не могут сделать, если она об этом знает.

Но рядом с ней, прикованная к столбу, сидела другая женщина. Уже мёртвая – хотя палач постарался, чтобы этого не было заметно, чтобы собравшаяся толпа не поняла, что он из жалости свернул ей шею до того, как поджечь солому.

Горечь иронии на языке – если бы не это милосердие, Ксанаду бы успела её спасти.

\- Прости меня, Марисоль, - тихо сказала она, наклоняясь и гладя мёртвую по спутанным рыжим волосам, которые скоро должны были сгореть в огне. – Прости, любимая. Я и правда никогда не переставала жалеть о том, что с тобой случилось. Мы, маги, приносим много бед.

Перед её взглядом её руки начали обугливаться, и, вероятно, она уже вся была объята пламенем, но боль всё ещё была далеко, там, где она не могла достать Ксанаду.

Физическая боль, по крайней мере.

\- Te amo, - вздохнула прорицательница. И вышла из цепей, всё ещё горя и не сгорая, на площадь к толпе.

В реальности они бы уже побежали прочь, наверное, но это не была реальность; это было Время Сновидений, и Ксанаду знала, что их поймали в ловушку, и знала, как и через кого это сделали. Хотя, конечно, лучше бы она поняла это до того, как они шагнули в дверь.

По крайней мере, прежде, чем идти вытаскивать остальных, она могла позволить себе удовольствие вторично ослепить священника, по чьей вине сожгли Марисоль.

 

Когда зрение вернулось, оказалось, что Миднайтер и Аполлон стоят, крепко держа Дженни и друг друга.

\- Где мы? – выдохнул Миднайтер, оглядываясь и видя вокруг пустую пыльную лабораторию.

\- Под землёй и вдалеке от солнца, - нахмурился Аполлон, хотя перед выходом подзарядился до предела.

\- Нет, - напряжённо сказала Дженни. – Здесь… всё ненастоящее.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – посмотрел на неё Аполлон.

\- Это… Сингапур. Какой-то их строго засекреченный объект. Я его помню -  моя сестра хорошо его помнила, потому что её здесь держали. Но вот только Дженни Фрактал здесь всё снесла подчистую, когда выбиралась.

\- Это всё-таки новый мир, Дженни, - заметил Миднайтер. – Здесь этот объект может быть всё ещё цел.

\- Нет, - мотнула она головой. – Здесь всё… в точности такое. Даже вон та ваза с засохшим цветком. Таких совпадений не бывает. Это – ненастоящее.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Аполлон. – Примем за данность, что это иллюзия. Что нас ждёт?

\- А что ждёт обычно в таких случаях? – пожал плечами Миднайтер. – Будут ездить по психике и пытаться сломать.

\- Но я не понимаю… - удивился Аполлон. - Разве не логичнее было бы ломать нас поодиночке? Зачем было оставлять нас вместе?

Миднайтер хрипло засмеялся, обнимая их обоих.

\- Наверняка должно было, - согласился он. – Но считайте это комплиментом: нас троих разделить не удалось.

\- Или что-то в их планах пошло не так, - улыбнулась Дженни. – Но я рада в любом случае.

А потом они оказались в до боли знакомом особняке, где сильно пахло розами, и напротив стояли двое, и одну из них тоже звали Дженни.

\- Ну что же, - сказал Аполлон и поцеловал Миднайтера, не отпуская Дженни, их Дженни. – Прорвёмся.

\- Мы отсюда выберемся, - пообещал Миднайтер, хрустнув костяшками.

И пошёл вперёд.

 

\- Ты оскверняешь всё, к чему прикасаешься, Джон Константин, - с омерзением выплюнула беловолосая женщина, поплотнее запахиваясь в одеяло, словно он там и так только что всё не видел.

Джон нашёл взглядом брюки, подобрал их и начал одеваться.

\- Да, конечно, Эбби, родная, - хмыкнул он. – Да, конечно.

Алек собрался из растений и сообщил:

\- Тебе лучше уйти, Константин.

\- А то я тут ночевать собрался? – Джон завязал галстук и натянул плащ. – Ну и точку входа мне выдали… Блядское Время Сновидений…

Он обернулся и оказался в старом клубе с перевёрнутой мебелью. У сцены стояла девушка в видавшей виды косухе, вылинявшем топике и рваных джинсах.

И с ирокезом из платиновых волос.

\- Привет, Зед, - сказал Константин.

\- Привет, Джон, - она огляделась, никак не удивляясь тому, где находилась и кого встретила. - Эти сволочи меня всё-таки убили?

\- Боюсь, что так, родная.

\- Ну вот же блять.

Они поставили одну из перевёрнутых скамеек нормально и сели. Говорить особо было не о чем, но Джон  попробовал:

\- Я к твоей смерти непричастен. Это не я их на тебя навёл, наоборот, это через тебя они на меня вышли.

\- Хоть какое разнообразие в твоей жизни, - иронично откликнулась она. - Не волнуйся, мой призрак тебя преследовать не собирается.

\- А здесь ты тогда зачем?

\- Не только я, - Зед кивнула в сторону, и на секунду он увидел сквозь ткань сна ещё двоих убитых королей мира. - Мы пока все во Времени Сновидений. Похоже, сестра и брат из Вечных имеют на нас планы.

\- Смерть и Сон часто ходят рука об руку.

\- Именно. Но всё же, - она покачала головой, - вряд ли нас вернут. Хотела бы ошибиться, но вряд ли. Передашь Мардж, что я её люблю?

\- Обязательно. Только, - он сощурился, - постарайся не приходить к ней сама.

\- Прямо сейчас я понимаю, какое это искушение, - серьёзно сказала Зед. - Но я обещаю. - И она потянулась его поцеловать.

Константин отклонился назад:

\- Родная, я тут некоторым образом в отношениях сейчас...

\- Джон Константин, я же с тобой не трахаться собираюсь, блять! - раздражённо ответила она. - А если твои «отношения» возмущаются на тему последних поцелуев с духами, то покажи мне этого человека, я ему в лицо плюну. Меня вырвали из жизни довольно внезапно, и  я хочу ещё раз до неё дотронуться прежде, чем уйду. Мардж здесь нет, так что и ты сгодишься.

\- Ты охренеть как убедительна, родная, - вздохнул он. Но на этот раз уворачиваться не стал.

Стены вокруг них пару раз дрогнули, пытаясь выдавить из себя другие декорации. В которых настойчиво повторялось изображение разогнутой проволочной вешалки.

\- За тобой или за мной? - спросила Зед, отрываясь.

\- За мной, - Константин встал. - Но хуй мои кошмары ко мне прорвутся, когда Король Снов поклялся, что этого не будет. Впрочем, мне всё равно пора, Зед. Я тут не один.

\- Иди, - согласилась она. - И, когда будешь убивать наших общих знакомых, не забудь передать привет от их новой Марии.

\- Обязательно.  

Он вышел из клуба – и очутился в жарком летнем дне, у ряда покосившихся домов. Никого вокруг не было, и только по дороге к нему шла женщина в дешёвом синем хлопчатобумажном платье. Константин приставил ладонь ко лбу и прищурился: солнце мешало разглядеть лицо.

Впрочем, он был почти уверен, что знает, кто это.

\- Мама?

Летнее марево мигнуло, и к нему подошла мадам Ксанаду.

\- Уже выбрался, Джон? – она не подавала виду, услышала ли то, что он сказал. – Хорошо. Давай найдём остальных, подтолкнём друг к другу – и обратно. Мы не в самой сильной ловушке, ангелы явно надеялись запитать её от сути Шивон, но Кейт, умница, сумела вместе с ней выскочить до этого. И всё-таки, подозреваю, на них нападут, пока мы здесь. И чем меньше у ангелов форы по времени, тем лучше.

 

Кейт Спенсер пришла в себя в рубке, чувствуя, что что-то изменилось. Быстро стало понятно, что именно, и она с тихим матом стала пытаться превратить тело обратно.

Металл отказывался отступать.

\- Эй, - полузадушено сказала Шивон. – Может, ты меня уже отпустишь?

Кейт посмотрела на девушку, вокруг которой обвивались растущие из неё провода, и тяжело вздохнула:

\- Сейчас. Как только моя волшебная кровь перестанет радоваться, что я наконец стала киборгом. Или уж сразу роботом.

Впрочем, пока она говорила, провода ей всё-таки удалось втянуть.

Баньши встала и огляделась по сторонам.

\- И… куда все делись? Мы что, только вдвоём уцелели?

\- Хрен наших так убьёшь, - Кейт бросила попытки вернуть человеческую кожу и сосредоточилась. – Я их чувствую, хотя для радиотелепатии далековато. Они просто больше не на Корабле.

\- Это была ловушка?

\- Ну а как ты думаешь? – Кейт покачала головой. – Корабль, второй раз ты меня подводишь, чтоб тебя…

\- А мы-то как тут вообще остались? – посмотрела на неё Шивон, не обращая внимания на бормотание. – И, кстати, выглядишь ты…

\- Так и остались, - кивнула Спенсер. – Константин сказал что-то про магию и слабость – а по моему опыту, такая комбинация рассчитана на людей. Вот я и перестала быть человеком, поэтому не попала под заклинание и экранировала от него тебя. Собой.

Вокруг угрожающе заскрипела обшивка.

\- Что это? – вздрогнула девушка, начиная перекидываться.

\- А, - Кейт встала и мобилизовала всю свою машинность, от которой только что пыталась избавиться. – Похоже, экранировала я и правда только тебя, а сюда они дотянулись. У нас гости на Корабле – и лучше бы это были Чужие.

Серебристо-белая баньши с чёрными узорами по лицу и телу стояла рядом с блестящей во всех смыслах Инженер.

\- Я не знаю, смогу ли я тебя не задеть, - предупредила она. – Благодаря вашей Доктор, мои способности в сто раз сильнее, как помнишь.

\- Ты причиняешь вред живым, - ответила Кейт Спенсер. – А я сейчас к ним отношусь слабо. Поехали.

Двери вокруг выбило с оглушительным хлопком, и рубку заполонили ангелы, часть которых тут же отнесло – но не убило – воплем баньши. И на их место тут же встали новые.

\- Ебическая сила, - усмехнулась Инженер.

А потом ударила сама.

И продолжала бить, бить и бить, выращивая из своего тела оружие и щит за щитом ставя над баньши. Этих щитов не хватало надолго, ангелы одержимо рвались к Шивон, пытаясь наконец-то её убить, но Кейт не чувствовала усталости и готова была продолжать, даже если Шивон вдруг охрипнет.

Это были её Корабль, её миссия и её ответственность.

Её Дозор.

 

Свет Аполлона почти погас – они сражались уже много часов, а все окна в особняке были забиты наглухо. Дженни Квант раз за разом распыляла Роуз Татту, но Дженни Фрактал раз за разом собирала её обратно. А сама Роуз давно была слишком безумна, чтобы позволять таким мелочам отвлекать её от цели. От убийства.

На запылённом лице Дженни Квант слёзы прочертили дорожки по щекам.

\- Пожалуйста, прекрати, - прошептала она, глядя на сестру-близнеца. Миднайтер, придерживая висящую плетью руку, заслонил Аполлона, когда тот упал. Пол растекался мутной жижей и зыбучими песками, грозя утопить их, если вдруг до этого их не убьёт что-то ещё. – Они тебе никто, это меня они воспитывали, но не трогай моих родителей…

\- Я – это ты, сестрёнка! – жизнерадостно заявила ей Дженни Фрактал. – Забыла? Теперь-то мы навсегда вместе! Уверена, что предки тебе не надоели, и тебе просто не хочется от них избавиться?

Роуз ударила, метя в Миднайтера, но Аполлон успел его оттолкнуть, и Дженни распылила её ещё раз, но это же было совершенно бесполезно…

\- Ты знаешь, - сказал у неё за спиной новый голос. – Вот сколько раз убеждаюсь, что это сидеть и жалеть себя  –  бесполезно совершенно точно.

Дженни осторожно обернулась. Рядом стояла девушка на несколько лет старше – готка, судя по одежде, напудренная до белизны и разрисованная чёрным.

Удивляться Дженни разучилась ещё в прошлой жизни, поэтому просто спросила:

\- И что ты предлагаешь?

\- Дух века спрашивает совета? – хмыкнула незнакомка. – Даже не знаю, дурной это знак или добрый… Но ты вообще знаешь, что твоя сестра – это всё-таки твоя сестра?

Дженни с сомнением посмотрела на близняшку, которую сейчас безуспешно атаковали её родители.

\- Правда?

\- Нет, я сейчас ещё выдумывать буду, - сердито вздохнула девушка. – Не устраивай мне фокусов в духе моего братца, тебе не идёт. И глупо производить плохое впечатление в первую же встречу.

Дженни уже была совершенно уверена, что знает, с кем встретилась.

\- Ты – одна из Вечных, - заявила она. – Я собиралась с вами познакомиться, ведь вы тоже – персонификация чего-то, как я… Ты одна из семерых… - и тут её голос сбился. – Ты…

\- Смерть, - весело кивнула девушка. – И я пришла забрать своё. Отдашь?

Дженни похолодела.

\- Моим папам ещё рано умирать, - еле выговорила она.

Смерть посмотрела на неё, приподняв брови:

\- Ну, во-первых, это не тебе решать. Во-вторых – стала бы я у тебя спрашивать? Ты дух столетия, Дженни, но ты не отвечаешь за всех людей, что в нём живут. Я спрашиваю у тебя: ты отдашь мне последний осколок от души сестры, который ты зачем-то себе сберегла? Дженни Фрактал давно пора в новый путь.

Облегчение затопило её всю:

\- Я больше не буду помнить того, что она сделала?

\- Это не твоя память, - пожала плечами Смерть. – Ну? Долго будешь думать? Твоих родителей сейчас убьют, а даже во Времени Сновидений это может быть навсегда.

\- Отдаю, - быстро сказала Дженни.

Смерть улыбнулась, и это была совершенно обычная, не мрачная и не жуткая улыбка:

\- Вот и славно. В следующий раз я приду не сама – ты меня позовёшь. Но, имей в виду, за это придётся расплатиться.

\- Зачем я тебя позову?

\- Ну а кто ещё, как не ты и не я, тут следим за порядком, а? – Смерть подмигнула. – Пока, Дженни Квант!

В особняке с целым полом теперь снова были только Дженни и её родители.

\- Ох, - сказала мадам Ксанаду, распахнув дверь и впустив солнечный свет. – Кажется, надо было найти вас раньше… Идти можете?

\- До света я его дотащу, - стиснув зубы, ответил Миднайтер. Аполлон висел на нём, но всё ещё дышал, и это было главное.

\- А я полечу тебя, когда выберемся в явь, - понимающе кивнула она. – Пойдёмте. Нас ждут.

Дженни шла вместе с ними и радовалась тому, что наконец-то помнит только себя саму.

 

Джек Хоксмур никогда не оставался один. Он знал, почему так: первоначально их была целая группа примерно одного возраста, подростков, собранных со всех концов света и появляющихся здесь каждую ночь уже несколько лет. Но кто-то не пережил операций, а кто-то, воспользовавшись тем, что за ними не следили, сумел покончить с собой. Джек завидовал им чёрной завистью, но было поздно: за ним, последним выжившим, теперь наблюдали постоянно.

Он не особо помнил, какая у него была жизнь вне этого корабля, и была ли она вообще. Наверное, была, ведь где-то же существовали родители, которые говорили, что всё это бред, и Джек придумывает это, просто чтобы привлечь к себе больше внимания; но сейчас его реальность сузилась до операционного стола и теней вокруг.

Одна из таких теней склонилась ближе, но Джек не смог на ней сосредоточиться, потому что зачарованно наблюдал за опускавшимся к нему скальпелем. Если смотреть на блик на лезвии и больше ни на что другое, то на время это другое переставало существовать.

\- Мда, хуй я сейчас тебя отсюда вытащу, - задумчиво поделилась с ним тень, но Джек не понял и не запомнил ни слова. – Ну ладно, если тебе надо пережить цикл, давай хоть попробуем быструю перемотку.

Если бы у Джека было право голоса в этом вопросе,  он сказал бы, что так получится в любом случае, потому что он не слишком подробно помнит последовавшие за этим месяцы или даже годы.

Он бы солгал, конечно, но солгал бы не вполне осознанно. Обычно он и правда не помнил – до первого ближайшего триггера. Даже сейчас, когда его прошлое смяли в комок, он цеплялся за особенно яркие моменты, не желая покидать собственный кошмар.

\- Да ты заебал, - в какой-то момент высказался Константин и оглушил его как мог аккуратно.

Джек очухался минут через десять, в проекции того самого места, где его когда-то нашли после последнего возвращения, и услышал щёлканье зажигалки.

\- Джон? – вздрогнул он, разглядывая мага, стоявшего против солнца. – Давно ты здесь?

\- Да нет, только-только тебя нашёл, - пожал плечами Константин. – Но, если ты тут навеселился, пошли. Чую, остальные уже тоже рядом и нас заждались…

Джек не успел ответить, когда воздух раскололся, и к ним вышли  Миднайтер, Аполлон и Дженни; за ними шла мадам Ксанаду.

\- Так, заблудились у нас, судя по всему, Странник и Доктор? – поднял брови Константин.

\- Видимо, - устало вздохнула Ксанаду. – Сейчас схожу за Странником…

\- Давай ради разнообразия за ним схожу я, ага? А ты лучше за Доктор, потому что я, не ровен час, ей всё-таки доходчиво объясню, что так, как она, не делают.

Она кивнула:

\- Договорились.

 

То ли дело было  в том, что ловушку ставили такие же, как Странник, то ли его самоедство этому способствовало, но Константину пришлось хорошенько прочесать Время Сновидений, прежде чем он нашёл того, кого искал. Впрочем, он был не в претензии:  здесь ему действительно мало что угрожало, даже если это технически было не Царство Грёз, от которого он в своё время, при прошлом ещё его хозяине, заработал иммунитет.

Константин ожидал увидеть какие-нибудь абстрактные равнины – воспоминания Странника обычно криво преломлялись на человеческие образы. Но на этот раз всё было очень даже конкретно: трущобы, где света было только от далёкого уличного фонаря, закопчённые стены, на которых была намалёвана какая-то антисемитская хуйня, ну и вонь такая, что глаза слезились.

Призрачный Странник стоял у стены с той самой надписью и затравленно смотрел вперёд.

\- О, приятель, - сказал Константин, оглядываясь вокруг. – Да у тебя изменился кошмар?  Я думал, сейчас опять окажусь на том склоне, а это что, Лондон, что ли? Только явно старый. Однако, спустился ты с Небес на Землю, неожиданно. Что тут у тебя, а?

Прямо перед ним ярко и безвкусно накрашенная женщина, занятие которой угадывалось с полувзгляда, стояла, готовясь завернуть за угол и держа под руку клиента.

\- Я совершил зло, - ответил Странник, не отрывая от них глаз. – Но это было меньшее зло. И такова была моя миссия. Пожертвовать одним, чтобы предотвратить другое. Охранять этого человека до того, как он убьёт, кого нужно. И исправит ошибку. Её же ошибку! Но она считает, что я… я не должен был этого делать. Но это была моя миссия!

\- Ты повторяешься, - пожал плечами Константин, которому не составило труда догадаться, кто эта таинственная «она». – Слушай, я с удовольствием потреплюсь с тобой о женщинах, но давай не здесь? Там уже почти все остальные выбрались, а ты тут, блин, застрял. Пошли. Потом разберёмся.

Странник неохотно кивнул и протянул ему руку.

Но всё-таки пробормотал напоследок:

\- Это была её ошибка, и это была ошибка, которую жизненно необходимо было исправить…

Женщина по имени Мэри Келли, обитательница Уайтчепела, всё ещё заворачивала за угол вместе с мужчиной, чьего настоящего имени история так никогда и не узнала.

Сохранив одно только прозвище.

 

Катана - Ямасиро Тацу открыла глаза и увидела, что стоит на кухне собственного дома, сгоревшего почти два года назад. Её губы сами собой растянулись в ухмылке: кто бы сомневался. Этот сон был ей обычен и привычен.

\- Масэо, - позвала она, не оборачиваясь. - Аната.

Её ухо обожгло чужим горячим дыханием.

\- Я здесь, - ответил он. - Я всегда здесь.

\- Я знаю, - она повернула голову.

Он выглядел в точности, как в тот день. Совсем в точности: от раны в груди уже промокла тёмно-синяя юката.

\- Да, ты сделала это со мной, Тацу, - кивнул он, видя, куда она смотрит. - Но ты и так об этом помнишь, не так ли?

\- Не забывала ни на минуту.

\- Убийство мужа - тяжкое преступление, Тацу.

Над их головами раздался шелест крыльев, но Катана туда даже не глянула.

\- Масэо, ты хотел убить за свои преступления невиновного. Своего родного брата. Я тебя остановила.

Он тонко усмехнулся:

\- Но это не имеет значения, милая.  Судят за совершённое. Да тебя и саму мучила совесть, иначе моя душа не очутилась бы в твоём драгоценном мече.

Она устало покачала головой:

\- Видно, я обманывала саму себя, когда считала, что ты когда-либо меня любил.

Он оскорблено вскинулся:

\- Я всегда любил и продолжаю любить тебя, Тацу!

\- Тем, кого любят, не желают зла, как ты желаешь мне, - ровно проговорила она.

\- Тацу!

Катана покачала головой:

\- Масэо, я жалею, что отняла у тебя жизнь. Я жалела настолько, что надела маску и отправилась в призрачную погоню за местью, забыв, что мстить мне некому. Не потому даже, что не могла признаться себе, что я тебя убила. Просто очень долго я не хотела признаваться, что ты это заслужил. Но и это тоже было давно. Мой меч теперь – не основное моё оружие, Земля зачем-то выбрала меня своей шаманкой, и я стараюсь соответствовать своей роли, как могу.

Масэо попытался обнять её, но она отступила в сторону.

\- И всё-таки ты возвращаешься сюда во сне, - заметил он.

\- Это правда, - согласилась она. – Моё сожаление в том, что я хотела бы, чтобы никогда не существовало тех обстоятельств, которые привели к твоей смерти. Тех обстоятельств, которые ты создал сам.

В дверь настойчиво постучали, и Катана удивлённо повернулась на звук: такого ещё никогда не было, ведь никто той ночью их не нашёл, и из дома, каким-то образом занявшегося огнём в процессе схватки, выбрались двое живых, оставив одного мёртвого.

\- Доктор! – позвала мадам Ксанаду, с силой распахивая входную дверь. – Доктор! Очнись!

Катана нахмурилась, глядя на неё:

\- Что ты делаешь в моём сне?

\- Это не твой сон! – и вслед за голосом прорицательницы раздался другой, старческий и тоже знакомый:

\- Юная врачевательница, ты во Времени Сновидений!

\- Мы все здесь – в ловушке! – поддержала Ксанаду старую Доктор.

Тацу похолодела.

Потому что в один момент поняла, что и как именно случилось.

\- Ты, - сузив глаза, сказала она Масэо. – Ты продал меня нашим врагам.

Он даже не пытался отрицать.

\- Они обещали, что вернут тебя мне! – выкрикнул он. – Подумай сама, Тацу! Мы снова будем по-настоящему вместе!

\- Да ни за что, - с чувством произнесла Катана. Он кинулся на неё, и она поднырнула под руку, рванув меч из ножен и нанеся точно такой же удар, каким уже однажды его убила.

А потом стряхнула кровь с лезвия и без колебаний разрубила тонкую связь сна, выпуская себя и свою команду в бодрствующий мир.

 

 

На этот раз они всё-таки оказались на пустыре в Нью-Йорке, куда и собирались с самого начала. Город, ждавший их немного пораньше, озадаченно поинтересовался у Джека, что случилось, но направил своих жителей в обход этого места, как договаривались. И заодно отклонил немного здания, чтобы на пустырь лилось побольше солнечных лучей – Аполлону они сейчас были необходимы. Ксанаду, как обещала, занялась ранами Миднайтера, ускорив ему и так быструю регенерацию.

Катана сидела на земле, положив меч на колени, и Константин посмотрел на неё и скривился.

\- Вот поэтому старик Гейб с нами и говорил, - повторил он. – Потому что на самом деле ему нужно было наладить связь с душой, которую ты с тобой таскаешь.

\- Краткую сводку того, что произошло, пожалуйста, - попросил Джек.

\- Я убила мужа, когда он пытался убить своего брата и представить его как виновного в преступлениях, которые совершил сам, - ответила Катана. – Насколько знаю, Дозор был в курсе, когда меня приглашал. Душа Масэо – в моём мече, и он приходит в мои сны… и во Время Сновидений. Этой связью воспользовались, чтобы забрать нас всех туда, в подстроенную ловушку.

\- Вот поэтому, - ткнул в её сторону сигаретой Константин,  - твой покойный супруг – ни хера не твоё личное дело. По крайней мере, он точно перестал таким быть, когда из-за него чуть не убили меня. Так что разобралась бы ты с этим, родная. Если у мага так открыта спина, не имеет значения, сколько у него или неё силы.

Катана, у которой периодически подрагивали лежащие на мече руки, наконец перевела взгляд на него.

\- Заткнись, - произнесла она, на секунду блеснув глазами.

И на эту секунду все увидели, что Константин окружён целой толпой призраков – людей и нелюдей, всех полов и возрастов.

Видение пропало, и он задумчиво хмыкнул.

\- Допустим, это не аргумент, потому что это не я нас подставил, - сказал он. – Но ты быстро учишься.

\- Я Доктор Земли и постоянная обитательница Времени Сновидений, - она устало сгорбилась, всё ещё баюкая меч. – У меня, в общем-то, и не было другого выбора.

В этот момент над ними открылась дверь, и на руки Страннику свалилась Шивон МакДугалл в облике баньши. В довольно потрёпанном облике и с глазами, как блюдце.

\- Отдыхаете? – спросила она. – А вам там ваш Корабль на клочки разносят… Можете не вставать! Инженер сейчас всё равно открыла все люки в этот, как его, Кровоток, а все остальные двери – в открытый космос. Потому что драться-то мы с ангелами дрались, а вот убить не смогли ни одного.

\- Но так же на Корабле ничего живое не выживет… - забеспокоилась Дженни.

\- Поэтому она меня и выкинула, - кивнула Шивон, вставая на землю. – Ну а она сама… - открылась другая дверь, и оттуда вышла уже Кейт, куда больше похожая сейчас на машину по внешности и ощущениям. – А она – как бы вот, - закончила баньши.

Джек коснулся плеча Инженер.

\- Это обратимо? – спросил он.

\- Понятия не имею, - чуть скрипучим голосом ответила она. – Но всё равно сейчас с этим разбираться нет времени. Корабль сейчас слегка не пригоден для обитания, но зато очищен от всего лишнего. Как ситуация тут?

\- Ждём следующего хода, - пожал он плечами.

\- Он сейчас будет, - сказал за их спинами кто-то новый. – Но сперва – Странник, я хотел поговорить с тобой.

 

Это был ангел, конечно. Рядом с ним стояла полупрозрачная фигура, и, увидев её, Катана тяжело вздохнула:

\- Масэо, опять ты…

\- Такой тон непозволителен в разговоре с убитым тобой мужем, - строго сказал ей ангел, и было почти слышно, как весь Дозор в ответ закатил глаза. – Это и твой последний шанс раскаяться в содеянном, но я пришёл сюда ради брата. Странник.

\- Анаэль, - напряжённо откликнулся тот.

\- Ты не принадлежишь к той компании, с которой пришёл нынче, - мягко сказал ангел, подходя к нему ближе. – Я смотрел за тобой во Времени Сновидений, и ты ведь понимаешь, ведь так? Мы исправляем их ошибки, но они делают новые, всё больше и больше, губя не только себя, но и всё живое в этом мире. Что страшного, если их не станет? Мы просто будем считать, что Сотворение остановилось на пятом дне, и шестого никогда не было. Планета же не погибнет. Исчезнет только один вид животных, которые вообразили себя настолько разумными, что разрушают всё вокруг. Без них здесь наконец воцарится порядок.

\- Ну, да, если устроить геноцид, потом точно некому будет убивать друг друга, - фыркнул Константин.

Ангел взглянул на него с острым разочарованием.

\- Вы так никогда и не смогли подняться выше своего эгоцентризма. Важны всегда только вы – вы, вы, вы, а там хоть пусть трава не расти. Человечество и его производные – самая страшная чума в этом мире, и нет ничего странного, что мы хотим от вас избавиться. Королева мира наконец там, где её можно убить, и отступить на свой Корабль вы не сможете. Вам не справиться со всем Воинством.

В этот момент в душу Джека закралось сильное подозрение, что ангелы ничего не знают о Константине.

\- Да я уж понял, что именно ты рекламируешь, - сказал тот. – Но, понятное дело, крысы и блохи не оценят всю важность миссии по искоренению чумы. Ты пришёл торговать еблом перед Странником – перед ним и торгуй, а нам-то что?

Ангел поджал губы, но и правда повернулся к Страннику.

\- Что ты решишь, брат? – спросил он. – Останешься с ними или вернёшься к нам? Старые долги будут прощены – давно пора, если честно. И ты снова займёшь положенное тебе место.

Призрачный Странник посмотрел на остальных, и губы у него при этом подрагивали.

\- Анаэль прав, - сказал он, и Константин испустил тяжёлый-тяжёлый вздох. – Моя миссия – сохранять предначертанный порядок. С их силой и таким способом мои братья и сёстры способны этого добиться. А вы – фактор хаоса, который всегда только мешал. Именно ваши ошибки я исправляю всю бесконечность. И буду исправлять до конца времён, если только сейчас это всё не прекратится. И я могу это прекратить, если вас убью.

Джек подобрался и глянул на Джона: сколько раз, интересно, тот мог загадать желание прежде, чем кончатся свечки?

Ну, это не считая того, что он, в общем, загадывать и не соглашался.

\- Вот и верь после этого людям, - насмешливо вздохнула Кейт Спенсер. – И нелюдям тоже. Идёт так с тобой, идёт, а потом – ебанись-ка, вы фактор хаоса, я вас убью.

Мадам Ксанаду скрестила руки на груди.

\- Ну что же, - с вызовом сказала она. – Давай, Странник. Нападай, а дальше мы посмотрим, кто кого.

Он поднял руку, искрившуюся энергией, и Анаэль одобрительно кивнул, а вся компания ощерилась каждый своим.

Призрачный Странник развернулся и вонзил кулак в грудь Анаэля. Ангел умер, почти не успев ничего понять, с выражением удивления на лице. Странник поддержал тело второй рукой и осторожно опустился на колени, укладывая тело на асфальт. Золотой медальон, висевший на его шее, упал рядом – порвалась цепочка.

\- Вау, - выразилась Шивон, глядя на Странника по-новому уважительно.

А сам Странник смотрел на Ксанаду – с явным испугом в глазах.

\- Нимуэ, - произнёс он умоляюще. – То, что я сделал – хорошо?

Она издала странный звук – полусмех-полувсхлип – и ответила:

\- Ты сделал что-то, Странник. Не назначай меня своей судьёй, твои поступки не могут и не должны зависеть от того, что о них думаю я. Но ты что-то сделал сам. Не думала, что когда-нибудь это увижу.

\- Если вы закончили, - косо посмотрел на них Джон Константин, - то не расслабляемся, что ли. Сейчас придут остальные.

\- Но сперва, - сказала Катана, глядя на призрак мужа, - мне нужно завершить незавершённое дело.

Он, наверное, уже и так знал, что проиграл. Но всё равно горделиво вскинул голову:

\- Всё, что я сделал, я сделал ради нашего с тобой блага и по праву, которое есть у мужа на жену.

\- Нет у тебя на меня никаких прав, - покачала она головой, почти автоматически отмечая про себя, какой грубостью посчитали бы эту фразу их с Масэо прежние соседи. - И о моём благе речи никогда и не шло, только о твоём. Но ты мёртв, Масэо, мёртв и похоронен, и сейчас у тебя есть только та власть, которую ты обманом у меня вымогаешь. А я больше ничего не хочу тебе давать. У тебя нет надо мной власти. Я давно принадлежу только самой себе.

Лицо призрака исказилось от бешенства:

\- Ты не можешь от меня отказаться! Ты не имеешь права!

\- Имею, - Катана закрыла глаза и тут же их открыла. – И отказываюсь.

И она с размаху ударила Похитителем Душ о камень, раскалывая лезвие на куски.

А потом небо разорвалось пополам.

 

Нет, честно – они, спустившиеся из бреши на землю, смотрелись внушительно. Прямо так доспехов и крыльев не было ни у кого, но пространство потеснилось, чтобы вместить их силу.

Габриэль вышел вперёд и посмотрел на тело Анаэля с искренним сожалением.

\- Вы как были дикарями, одетыми в шкуры убитых ими животных, так и остались, - сказал он. – А ты, брат, - он одарил Странника презрительным взглядом, - сделал свой выбор. Живи теперь с ним, как можешь.

Странник молча наклонил голову, словно пытаясь спрятаться под полами шляпы.

\- Ну что, - светски сказала Кейт Джеку, - Шивон уже доложила, что убивать у нас не получилось?

\- Да, - кивнул он. – Но Странник сможет. Может быть, ещё Дженни.

Они оба посмотрели на Константина.

\- Что? – поинтересовался тот.

\- Если ты хочешь о чём-то попросить Вселенную, то сейчас самое время, - многозначительно заметил Джек.

\- Хоксмур, даже если вдруг получится то, что надо, я ведь в перспективе и сдохнуть могу. Что я тебе опять такого сделал?

\- Ничего, - вздохнул Джек. И перевёл взгляд на Габриэля: - Полагаю, говорить нам не о чем?

Архангел кивнул:

\- Мы убьём вас всех и королеву вместе с вами.

\- Попробуйте, - дёрнул плечом Джек, и на ангелов обрушился дом. Но, конечно, никому это особенно не повредило.

Им вообще мало что вредило: ни лазеры из глаз Аполлона, ни магия Ксанаду, ни машины Инженер, ни боевые искусства Миднайтера.

Но Странник действительно мог убивать себе подобных. И даже начал через какое-то время, хотя и не сразу. А Дженни действительно могла разбирать их на атомы – другое дело, что ей приходилось тратить дополнительное время, чтобы эти атомы рассеять, иначе они собирались заново. И всё-таки это было лучше, чем ничего, и вскоре группа разделилась натрое: на прикрывающих её, на прикрывающих Странника и на защищающих Шивон.

Катана, кажется, тоже кого-то убила, хотя в этом хаосе уже было толком не понять.

Но ангелов всё равно было так много…

Дженни Квант смотрела на них, сощурившись, и прикидывала, как бы попробовать их распылить одновременно, не распылив заодно Дозор и весь Нью-Йорк впридачу, когда почувствовала, как на плечо ей легла рука.

\- У тебя ещё будет весь двадцать первый век, чтобы поработать последним средством, - сказал ей Константин. – Может, пока дашь мне шанс с ними словом перемолвиться? Обещаю изящную формулировку.

\- Да ты никак передумал? – прохрипел Джек, приземлившись рядом с ними.

Константин недовольно заметил:

\- Они вас так перебьют, придурки. Так что давайте помогу, пока не поздно.

В этот момент Габриэль добрался до Странника и оглушил его, в развороте доставая из воздуха меч с явным намерением снести Страннику голову. Ксанаду закрыла его барьером, ломая амулет, но едва не подставилась сама, и Миднайтер с Кейт еле успели её вытащить.

По жесту Джека вокруг него, Дженни и Константина вздыбился асфальт, но это покупало им в лучшем случае несколько секунд.

Дженни сказала:

\- Давай попробуем, но при условии, что ты дашь мне себя подстраховать. Я не хочу, чтобы в итоге вы вместе Землю уничтожили.

\- Ты же вроде не магом последний раз была? – хмыкнул Константин.

\- Значит, буду импровизировать.

\- Весёлое у нас будет столетие, - похлопал он её по плечу. – Ну что – поехали, что ли. Что нам терять?

Дженни только молча на него покосилась.

А Константин уже очутился рядом с Шивон.

\- Родная, - выдохнул он. – Ты мне потом спасибо скажешь, правда. А я тебе готов сказать его прямо сейчас.

\- Чего? – настороженно переспросила она, но не додумалась сделать шаг назад.

Поэтому Константин беспрепятственно коснулся пальцем её лба, и она упала, как подкошенная, а он окинул взглядом ангелов и, скривившись, сказал:

\- Знаете что, ребята? У меня для вас, пожалуй, найдётся только одно слово. Сдохните.

В обрушившейся на них бури, среди слепящих молний грязно выругалась Дженни Квант – видать, то, какими словами вокруг неё обычно выражались, не прошло для неё даром. Потом она быстро сделала несколько каких-то диких пассов, бормоча «закапсулировать, закапсулировать, закапсулировать». И, наконец, хлопнув в ладоши, беззвучно позвала кого-то.

А потом всё кончилось.

\- Что это, блядь, было? – простонал Миднайтер, безуспешно пытаясь протереть глаза.

\- Константин… сдетонировал, - ответил Джек. – И взрыв не размером с планету, а поменьше, у нас, вероятно, благодаря Дженни.

\- О, - только и сказал Миднайтер, пытаясь, прищурившись, рассмотреть мага.

Тот помахал ему, сидя среди неподвижных тел ангелов.

А потом упал сам вниз лицом.

Джек подскочил на ноги и оказался рядом в одно мгновение, но в этот момент на месте действия в оглушительной тишине появилось новое лицо: девушка в косухе и джинсах. Она запустила руку в воронье гнездо, красовавшееся у неё на голове в качестве причёски, и посмотрела на Константина.

\- Ох, - сказала Дженни Квант и, подбежав и бухнувшись на колени, обеими ладонями нажала ему на лопатки, словно делая очень странный массаж сердца.

Впрочем, помогло:  он резко вдохнул и закашлялся, и Джек помог ему сесть.

\- Ну, как хочешь, - улыбнулась девушка Дженни. А потом направилась к неподвижным ангелам, словно так и надо было.

\- Эй, - потянулся дотронуться до неё Джек.

Константин вовремя поймал его за руку:

\- Даже не думай. А то и тебя случайно утянет, и потом хрен вытащишь, спроси хоть вот Эвридику.

Бледная встрёпанная девушка посмотрела на него и улыбнулась ещё раз. Потом подошла к Дженни и наклонилась, шепча ей что-то на ухо и  гладя по голове; седая прядь под её пальцами появилась тут же.

А потом не стало ни девушки, ни ангелов.

\- Это была…

\- Смерть, - кивнул Константин. – Которую, я полагаю, попросили доразгрести бардак.

\- Который ты устроил, - осипшим голосом сказала Дженни. – Это, значит, и была «изящная формулировка»?

\- Ничего другого в голову не пришло, - пожал плечами он. – Ну и ты же обещала подстраховать.

\- Если бы я не была Ребёнком Столетия…

\- Но ты – она. Будь по-другому, может, и я бы что-то не так сделал. Спасибо, кстати. Всё-таки большая отдача у таких штук, вон даже позаимствованная сила королевы не заземлила.

Хмурясь, Дженни посмотрела в сторону Шивон, которой помогала подняться Кейт Спенсер, а потом спросила:

\- Слушай, а тебе тоже возраст сбросило из-за перезапусков?

\- Ну допустим… - сказал Константин.

\- Блять, - с чувством сказала она. – Лучше бы надбавило. Так бы ты от старости умер. Но нет, вот конечно же, наверняка мне придётся большую часть моего века за тобой следить.

\- Ну разве тебе не повезло, родная?

Дженни вдохнула, выдохнула – и не стала продолжать этот разговор, хотя её глаза всё ещё метали молнии. Вместо этого она посмотрела на остатки Похитителя душ, которые теперь валялись совсем у её ног.

\- Что теперь? – спросила она у Катаны. – Решишь, что, раз ты Доктор, то оружия тебе больше не нужно?

\- Нет, я потом выберу себе новый меч, - покачала головой та. – Будет странно – с моим прозвищем и без него. Но… прошлое меня больше не держит.

\- Ну и тем лучше, - вздохнула Дженни.

Рядом шевельнулся и глухо застонал Призрачный странник.

\- Вы только посмотрите, кто тут жив, - устало прокомментировал Константин. – Ну и кому не влом задницу поднять и его проверить?

Последнего мог и не говорить: мадам Ксанаду уже хромала в ту сторону. И, дойдя, перевернула Странника на спину.

Тот растерянно уставился на неё глазами, больше не заполненными молочной белизной. Радужки у него оказались тёмно-карие.

\- Что со мной? - спросил он, держась за рёбра. - Как меня наказали за вмешательство, Нимуэ?

\- Глупое, глупое Существо Служения, - Ксанаду вздохнула с облегчением, села рядом и погладила его по волосам. - Тебя наградили. Как обычно, по справедливости. Путешествие окончено, Странник, и ты теперь человек.

Он шевельнулся, и на кончиках его пальцев вспыхнул шарик света, показывая, что он не только человек, но и маг.

\- Бесплатная раздача душ, бля, - сказал Константин, выбивая сигарету из пачки и шаря в поисках зажигалки. Джек молча дал ему прикурить. - Спасибо, родной. Вот ещё б нас забрали подлатать...

\- Дверь, - произнесла Спенсер и сунула голову в портал, проверяя обстановку. - Заходите, калеки, там уже можно дышать. Кишки по Кораблю не разбрасывайте только.

\- Родная, ты прямо ангел милосердия... – и Константин пошёл на Корабль первым, никого не дожидаясь.

Инженер округлила глаза и сказала Джеку:

\- Ты теперь всегда домой всякую пакость тащить будешь? Всем было бы безопаснее, если бы он как-нибудь случайно куда-то делся.

\- Да ладно, ты же меня любишь, Спенсер! – высунулся Константин обратно. – А уж Джек как любит! Могу, кстати, рассказать, как…

\- Джон, заткнись и иди в лазарет, - откликнулся Джек, проверяя, чтобы в портал вошли все, и сам зашёл последним.    

 

Именно медицинское вмешательство мало кому требовалось. Ну разве что пластырей на порезы налепить, потому что все более серьёзные ранения были нанесены не физически. Разве что Призрачный Странник заработал сотрясение мозга.

Мадам Ксанаду на всякий случай провела общий очищающий ритуал и сказала, что теперь остаточного действия заклинаний быть не должно.

После этого Катана мигом увела баньши во Время Сновидений (Шивон не была в восторге, но она шаталась как пьяная и едва могла связать два слова), напоследок испепелив Константина взглядом.

\- Ничего, что у неё сейчас сила и суть ещё десятков человек? – ледяным тоном спросила она при этом. – Нельзя было настолько её ослаблять, мне нечего остальным передавать будет!

\- Не стоит меня благодарить за то, что я вас тут всех спас, родная, - не смущаясь, ответил он. Джек стукнул его по голове и всё-таки отправил провериться, не осталось ли каких-нибудь последствий после клинической смерти.

Аполлон улетел кружить на орбите Солнца, Миднайтер регенерировал сам. Джек предпочёл бы вернуться в Нью-Йорк, потому что Корабль опознавался его организмом как не самый большой город, но бросать всех сейчас было не лучшим вариантом, и он остался, медленно залечивая раны.

По сути дела, основная проблема была с Кейт, которая по-прежнему пыталась и не могла стать человеком.

Правда, через несколько часов, когда она сидела одна в рубке, ей поступил звонок из Готэма.

На экране появился Дэмиен аль-Гул.

\- Я слышал, у вас была заварушка в Нью-Йорке, - произнёс он, изо всех сил строя представительный вид, словно не был на пару лет младше Дженни Квант. – Помощь нужна?

Инженер улыбнулась, хотя это и смотрелось сейчас жутковато.

\- Нет, спасибо, Дэмиен. Мы справились.

\- Ну, как и обязаны были, - ворчливо согласился он. – Всё в порядке, я думаю? – Он первый раз посмотрел на неё повнимательней: - С тобой – всё в порядке?

Кейт Спенсер вздохнула и почувствовала, как отступает металл, а в груди снова начинает биться сердце.

\- Да, - сказала она. – Со мной всё в порядке.

В рубку вошли Катана и Джек, и он улыбнулся, увидев, как выглядит Кейт.

\- Я встретилась во Времени Сновидений с существом, которое сказало, что его зовут Дэниел, - ровно произнесла Катана. – Ещё он назвался Королём Снов и попросил передать, что забирает убитых королей и королеву к себе. В качестве… грёз, если я правильно понимаю.

\- Ну, тоже неплохо, наверное, - с сомнением заметила Кейт. – Поправьте меня, если ошибаюсь, но вроде бы последний из троих, Мако, был тем ещё субъектом?

\- Видимо, его взяли на роль кошмара, - пожал плечами Джек. – Не важно. Это уже их мистические дела, а роль в них Штормового Дозора на этом закончена.

\- Да, - согласилась Кейт. – Неплохо для нашего первого совместного конца света получилось, я считаю. Следующий встретим ещё лучше.

Катана с Джеком только хмыкнули.

 

 **ЭПИЛОГ**  

 

Шивон МакДугалл  ушла первой, почти сразу же после того, как восстановилась и как её суть разделили обратно между всеми, кому она полагалась

\- Ребята, - вздохнула она на предложение присоединиться  к Дозору. - Вы, конечно, может и герои, спасшие мультивселенную, но вы бы, что ли, бля, не забывали, как оно выглядело с моей стороны: вы меня похитили, блоканули силы, чуть не угробили, повесили в качестве наживки перед стаей акул и чуть не угробили ещё раз. Я рада, конечно, что после всего этого вы вдруг решили, что я человек и потенциальный член команды, а не вещь, которую швыряют об стену, но, согласитесь, у меня-то о вас мнение сейчас не лучшее. Так что, это, заходите в гости, когда научитесь по-людски разговаривать. Кроме тебя, - ткнула она пальцем в Катану. - Тебе у меня вообще делать нечего. Когда придумаю, чем взять долг, сама тебя найду. А вот тебя, - улыбнулась она мадам Ксанаду, - я буду ждать, даже если ты останешься с этими грёбаными, мать их, хиппи. О своих предках я бы послушала.

\- Я зайду, - улыбнулась в ответ прорицательница. - Недели через две-три, я думаю.

\- Договорились, - кивнула баньши. И вышла в открытую ей дверь.

 

Мадам Ксанаду и Призрачный Странник ушли через пару дней после неё.

\- У меня теперь лавка в Новом Орлеане, - сказала Ксанаду на прощание. Узнай своё будущее за десять долларов и не узнай того, чего не надо, за сотню. Найти меня не сложно, и в помощи я, скорее всего, не откажу. Но состоять в Дозоре всё-таки не для меня.

\- Я тоже готов помогать, когда пойму природу и пределы своих новых сил, - присоединился Странник. - Дозор делает важное дело. - Он подумал и добавил, хотя особой нужды в этом не было: - Пока меня можно будет найти через Нимуэ.

\- Заходите, - закончила она. - Не по делу – тоже можете.

 

Джон Константин задержался ещё на неделю с лишним, даже помог несколько раз, не особенно возникая на тему того, что его это не касается. По диагнозу Катаны выходило, что Вселенная выполнила его желание и наконец-то отвлеклась, но так ли это на самом деле, на Корабле точно знал только один человек, а он привык врать как дышать.

Всё это время его никто не спрашивал, когда он уйдёт: кому-то было всё равно, а те, кому не было, не хотели поднимать эту тему ради Джека.

Но при этом все, включая собственно Джека, понимали, что и он в Дозоре не останется.

Надо отдать Константину должное – перед тем, как свалить, он всё-таки показал, что такое тантрическая йога во всей красе. Дурная, конечно, это была мысль с точки зрения ассоциаций, но зато Джек в буквальном смысле не мог и пальцем пошевелить, когда Константин встал, натянул трусы с майкой и сказал:

\- Ну что, загостился я тут что-то, съёбывать пора. Родная Англия меня заждалась, особенно её сельские глубинки, которые подальше от крупных городов.

Джек Хоксмур умел понимать намёки.

\- И что теперь? – всё равно спросил он. – Прости-прощай до следующей гибели мира?

\- Или позже, - пожал плечами Константин. – Ладно тебе, Хоксмур, даже ты от меня вряд ли ждал цветов и кольца. У нас образы жизни хреново совпадают.

\- Если ты всё ещё не хочешь официально входить в Дозор… - нахмурившись, начал Джек.

\- Я к вам всё ещё вообще никакого отношения иметь не хочу, - рассмеялся маг. – Не обижайся. Это не личное.   

Джек сел на кровати, помогая себе руками (Джон мысленно проставил себе А+ в табель), и спросил ещё:

\- Так что, мадам Ксанаду сказала правду?

\- Конечно, нет. Ты же до сих пор цел и невредим, - Константин заправил рубашку в брюки и огляделся в поисках галстука.

\- Ты всё-таки подслушивал?

\- Ну да. А то ты не знал – помнится, я ждал тебя сразу за дверью. Джек, давай без сцен, лады? Мы вроде получили каждый своё и можем спокойно разбежаться.

Он перекинул тренч через руку и присел на край кровати.

\- Хотел бы я знать, что получил ты, - пробормотал Джек. – И во что мне это потом обойдётся.

Константин хмыкнул.

\- Ни во что смертельное, - заверил он. – Это не в моём стиле. Ну, нарочно, по крайней мере. – Он подумал ещё немного. – Ну, ладно, один раз было. Может, пару, если ещё вспомнить тот случай… Но пару раз не считается, правда?

\- Джон, - Джек с размаху приложил ладонь об лицо. – Заткнись и иди уже, раз решил.

\- Не серчай, Джек, - Константин похлопал его по плечу. – Отпуск был хороший, но всё хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается. Увидимся. Наверное.

Он снова встал и на этот раз всё-таки вышел.

В конце концов, дверь с Корабля в Лондон ему могла открыть и Дженни Квант.

 

Увидев  его, она чуть не проглотила свою сигарету и тут же её распылила.

\- Папам не говори, хорошо? - попросила она. - Нотациями замучают.

\- Конечно, не скажу, - фыркнул он.  - Они же решат, что это я тебя подбил.

\- Можно подумать, мне от курения что-то будет, - вздохнула Дженни Квант. - До две тысячи сотого я иммунна ко всему. - Она нахмурилась: - Ты же не поболтать зашёл? Что-то случилось?

\- Ничего, - хмыкнул он. - Откроешь мне дверь в Лондон?

\- Не вопрос. А что ты дядю Джека не попро... - она внимательно на него посмотрела и догадалась: - Ты уходишь.

\- Ага, - кивнул маг. - Как-то я всё-таки не похож на командного игрока, согласись.

Дженни излучала неодобрение, как только умела.  

\- Не только в этом дело, - пробормотала она.              

\- Да ладно тебе, - приподнял брови Константин. - Дорасти хотя  бы до шестнадцати, а потом уже из себя умудрённую жизнью строй. Дверь откроешь?

\- Да, - она отступила на шаг. - Дверь.

-  Спасибо, - он шагнул одной ногой в появившийся портал. - Ну что, счастливо оставаться, что ли.

\- Угу, - кисло ответила Дженни. - Спасибо и тебе. За то, что я поняла по полной, зачем существуют Дети  Столетия и от чего они служат предохранительным механизмом.

Константин рассмеялся.

 - Увидимся, - сказал он. – Ещё не раз, я подозреваю.

И он ушёл.      

 

Тем же вечером Миднайтер и Кейт снова сидели у Джека, и после обсуждения текущих дел Миднайтер сказал:

\- Джек, у тебя, надеюсь, настроение и так паршивое, что дальше некуда? Потому что мы хотели с тобой поговорить.

\- Главное, что пить не будем, - вздохнул он. – И я и так знаю, о чём вы хотите поговорить и сразу отвечаю: окей.

\- Точно знаешь? – пытливо на него глядя, спросила Кейт.

\- Да, - кивнул он. -  Говорю же: окей. Это в смысле: да, Штормовой Дозор теперь твой. Командуй.

\- Так просто?

Джек пожал плечами:

\- Кейт, если ты думаешь, что я не замечал, что вы на эту тему за моей спиной шушукаетесь, то зря, всё-таки Корабль – для меня тоже город.

\- Не то что б мы прямо так тобой недовольны, - покачала она головой. – Но ты был лидером Дозора два мира назад, и этих миров больше нет.

\- Это общее решение, как понимаю? – спросил он. Они оба кивнули. – Ясно. Ну что же. Если у тебя куча новых идей, которые не терпится применить – вперёд. Последнее, что я хочу делать, это мешать работе команды.

Тут ещё можно было много что обсудить, но никому из них троих начинать этого не хотелось.

\- Это был самый тихий переворот власти, который я видел, - наконец вздохнул Миднайтер. – Ну что. Пошли дело делать, что ли?

\- Пошли.

 

На двери зазвенел колокольчик, и мадам Ксанаду посмотрела в ту сторону, увидев, как и ожидала, Странника с пакетом продуктов.

\- Поход в магазин занял у тебя час, а не три года, это прогресс, - похвалила она, глядя, как он ставит продукты на тумбочку и вешает шляпу и плащ. - Если в этот раз ты сумеешь приготовить ужин, ничего не спалив, мы будем считать, что ты адаптировался к человеческому обществу.

\- Нимуэ, если тебе не нравится, почему ты никогда не готовишь сама? - недовольно спросил он.

\- Потому что я зарабатываю на квартплату и продукты, - усмехнулась она. -  И, кстати, тебе бы тоже поскорее осознать, что без денег тебе теперь не обойтись, и придумать, как ты будешь их получать.

Странник нахмурился:

\- Я думаю над этим. Как и над этой непонятной необходимостью иметь удостоверение личности.

\- Просто придумай имя, - сказала Ксанаду. – Я прекрасно знаю, где достать поддельные документы.

\- Спасибо, - серьёзно посмотрел он на неё. – Я только начинаю понимать, что это  – действительно награда, но без тебя справиться с ней мне было бы значительно труднее.

\- Ну, я же не могла притвориться, что я тебя к этому не подталкивала, - пожала плечами она. – И отказаться от своей части ответственности.

Помедлив, Странник решительно направился к ней.

\- Хм, нет, - улыбнулась она, когда он наклонился,  и мягко коснулась его руки. – Странник, извини, но я тебе не часть твоей награды. Во-первых, ты понятия не имеешь, что такое отношения и как их даже начинать. Во-вторых, ты сделал замечательный шаг – но впереди ещё целая дорога. И тебе ещё тоже нужно за многое принять ответственность.

\- Я думал… - вздохнул он.

\- Я знаю, - Нимуэ перестала улыбаться. – Странник, было бы глупо отрицать, что и я не думала, но Шанду было давно, и с тех пор произошло много событий. Я уже очертя голову никуда бросаться не собираюсь, да и тебе не советую. Может, получится, может, нет – расклад делать не буду.

Он показал на карты на столе:

\- Но на кого-то, смотрю, ты его делаешь.

\- А, - отмахнулась она. – Это на нашего Джона. Он на днях вернулся в Англию, надо за ним опять периодически приглядывать. Ну и на всякий случай сделаю потом на Джека, хотя сейчас вроде бы у них в Дозоре всё должно быть тихо. Ну, для Дозора тихо. Джек меня сейчас не особенно волнует, за ним я буду следить пристально только через пару лет, когда они с Джоном опять сойдутся.

Странник озадаченно на неё посмотрел:

\- Я думал, что ты хочешь, чтобы эти двое больше не виделись?

\- Упаси Богиня, - возвела очи горе мадам Ксанаду. – Если так и будет, то мы все окажемся в крайне неприятной ситуации. Равно как мы бы в ней оказались, если бы они сожрали друг друга до нужного срока. Нет, если уж на то пошло, это сейчас пусть злятся на меня и друг на друга. А через пару лет пусть попробуют доказать, что я была не права. Тогда, может, тот кризис мы встретим во всеоружии.

\- …

\- Что ты так выразительно молчишь?

\- Маги всё-таки действительно очень любят манипулировать людьми, да?

\- Да, - она улыбнулась и встала, думая, что на сегодня лавку пора бы закрыть. – И ты теперь один из нас. И манипулировать отныне тоже будешь ради своих целей, а не по чьему-то заказу. Добро пожаловать в клуб, Странник.

Он снова взял пакет с продуктами и направился в сторону кухни.

 

 

 


End file.
